From Punta Cana With Love
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: A five-star resort in Punta Cana. On the paper, Jane couldn't have dreamed of a better surveillance job. But that was before she finds herself going as undercover - married to Maura - and all of a sudden things get a bit more confusing. Caribbean Rizzles all the way.
1. Departure

_**Author's note: updates every day or every two days (up to you), reviews more than appreciated!**_

**Chapter one – Departure**

The journey of her coffee from her mouth to her throat slowed down as her attention got caught by the flyer that Lieutenant Cavanaugh had just slid under her nose. Her curiosity piqued, Jane squinted her eyes at it as an impressive amount of scenarios rushed to her mind without making the slightest sense. A dozen of bungalows – lost among palm trees and transparent waters – illustrated a text praising a well-known resort located in Punta Cana, in the Dominican Republic.

"Have we been relocated?" Jane's lips curled up in a smirk as her dark eyes locked with her boss' ones and she waited for an explanation to her presence in his office and furthermore to the leaflet that – for whatever reason – she didn't dare to touch.

Cavanaugh smiled back then made an apologetic face. "To an extent... You're officially on a three-week vacation to the Caribbean. Ocean waterfront deluxe room with all the amenities you can expect from a five-star stay in a place like this one. Your flight takes off tomorrow at 5.50 am. I know it's a bit early but it's the shortest one and within six hours you'll be walking barefoot on the club resort private beach. Or whatever you feel like doing."

With calm, the brunette put down her coffee cup on the lieutenant's desk and crossed her arms on her chest as she settled further in her seat. Obviously, Cavanaugh still had to make a few things clear. "Come on, spill it."

Her legendary impatience was already starting to show. Her boss certainly didn't send his men to exotic islands just for the sake of it. She might not have had Korsak's career, she still had more experience than a rookie.

"Lisa Montgomery. Thirty-eight years old, art dealer. Although her transactions don't seem to only focus on old – or even contemporary – paintings."

Jane frowned and cast a glance at the snapshot of a woman her boss held out to her. She shrugged. "I am not working for the drug unit."

And might God spare her a comeback among Martinez's team. The less they worked together, the better. It was not that he was a bad detective but his methods often brushed limits she herself had a hard time dealing with.

"Except she's a suspect in the Tyler case. I need you to keep her under surveillance. She happened to have booked a vacation to Punta Cana so you can now go and pack. I need daily reports about her comings and goings; whom she interacts with... The classic surveillance scheme."

Skimming through the flyer that she had finally dared to pick up from the desk, Jane wrinkled her nose at her boss' words then shook her head. Benedict Tyler – a Bostonian philanthropist – had been found dead a week earlier at his Brookline mansion. Except she wasn't on the case. Or at least not until now.

"If she's a suspect then why not interrogate her?"

Her question seemed to embarrass Cavanaugh. All of a sudden, the lieutenant began to move nervously on his seat as his eyes averted her own gaze.

After long seconds of some sort of cat and mouse game, he cleared his throat and sighed loudly. "It's more complicated. We think she might be off to the Dominican Republic for some deal. Not just of cocaine, though. She could be there to order a new murder of another philanthropist. I haven't decided anything regarding this case. I am simply responding to the governor's request. He wants you on it."

Jane looked up; dumbstruck. It was the first time that the governor showed the slightest interest in her. He had been present a couple of times when she had been decorated for her job but they had never really shared much; not enough for her to think that she could stand so high in his esteem. Cavanaugh didn't miss her confusion.

"A woman seemed a better option anyway. It's only a surveillance job. If something happens there then she will be arrested once coming back here, right at Logan International. Be friendly with her, test the water... You are a lucky one, you know. Everybody doesn't get the chance to go to Punta Cana for free."

A whirl of questions had loudly crept into her head – making her feel dizzy – but Cavanaugh was answering all of them of his neutral voice as he kept on enumerating the points of her mission without giving her the chance to actually say the slightest thing herself.

"Safe your journey, Rizzoli."

Speechless – uncertain if she had been dreaming all along – Jane stood up and walked slowly to the door; an impressive stack of papers in hand. The Tyler case had surely been studied in its mere detail. Her thin fingers – shaking – grabbed the knob but just as she was about to turn it and open the door, the lieutenant's last remark stopped her immediately.

"By the way, the resort is for a lesbian clientele only at this time of the year. You're going with Dr. Isles. She may come in handy for DNA collecting. You're going as undercover, a freshly married couple on their honeymoon. For further information, you'll find the details in your departure file."

The words hit the air clearly yet for long seconds Jane wondered if she hadn't imagined the whole thing. Still – staring blankly at the door in front of her – she blinked a few times before finally coming back to reality. Even Cavanaugh got surprised by her high-pitched tone of voice as she managed to articulate a strangled "excuse me?".

…

"Did you know that the name _Punta Cana_ refers to the cane palms in the region and literally means "Tip of the White Cane Palms"?" Travel guide in hand, Maura turned on her seat and grinned at Jane who was sitting next to her on the plane. At least she had got the window.

Not that it would spare her six hours of lecture about the Dominican Republic from her over-enthusiastic friend.

Of all partners she could have left with, the brunette had to recognize that she was glad Maura had turned to be the one. Since the day they had unexpectedly met at the Division One Cafe, both women had barely spent a few days far from each other and truth to be told, Jane had no idea how she would have managed to remain almost a whole month without seeing the scientist. Yet Cavanaugh's choice was questionable to say the least.

The honey blonde's inability to lie would certainly not help in a case that required them to go as undercover and pretend they had just tied the knot. At the thought, Jane looked down at her left hand and observed the ring. A white gold one that matched the one Maura wore herself now.

"Does that mean we're on for a rum trip?"

But before the medical examiner had a chance to lose herself in a recap of the alcohol history, Jane bent over and grabbed her MP3 out of her bag. They had just left Boston and it was still early. Too early to engage in whatever conversation Maura had in mind.

Cutting herself from the rest of the world, the Italian turned the device on and closed her eyes; leaned her head back against the pillow settled in her nape. But the sound of bongos instead of the usual electric guitar she had the habit to listen to made her jump of surprise. Her right earphone fell on her shoulder until she realized Maura had actually taken it off, eager to make a statement.

"Bachata. It is a Latino genre of music that originated in the Dominican Republic in the early parts of the 20th century with the African descendants in the country and spread to other parts of the continent. It became very popular in the countryside and popular neighborhood of the island. Its subjects are often romantic, especially prevalent are tales of heartbreak and sadness. The original term used to name the genre _amargue_ – bitterness, bitter music – until the rather ambiguous term _bachata _became popular. I changed your MP3 playlist last night so you could enjoy a bit of Punta Cana during the flight. And revise your Spanish at the same time."

But Maura's enthusiasm froze before melting into uncertainty as Jane remained silent; a mock of confusion on her face. When had the scientist found time to create new playlists and why was her MP3 at her place exactly?

"You speak Spanish, don't you?" The scientist made a face, in the grip of obvious doubts.

Jane counted until five in her head then nodded. "Sí, señorita." Putting back the earphone on, she repressed a sigh and leaned against the window; closed her eyes. A smile played on her lips. Only Maura could have done that.

Obviously.


	2. Arrivals

_**Author's note: daily update it is, then; thank you very much for all the reviews and follow/favorite; for the guest who asked: only Maura could have added a bachata playlist to Jane's MP3.**_

**Chapter two – Arrivals**

"_From Punta Cana With Love". _Maura made a face and put the cheap postcard back in the welcome basket as Jane's grunts caught her attention.

They might have got a deluxe suite, cheesy illustrations of a white sand and full of palm trees beach with the name of the club printed in big, rainbow colored letters were still a requirement apparently. At least their freshly married status had got them a free bottle of champagne. Maura grabbed it and pouted at the label. Not the best one but it was still drinkable. It would do the trick.

"Sunlight has repeatedly been found to boost positive moods but obviously, you are the exception that confirms the rule. Why do you..." The blonde's question died somewhere between her throat and her lips as she made it to the bedroom area only to see her friend down on her knees – head plunged in her suitcase – while pieces of clothing were flying everywhere. "Jane!"

If that was the Italian's way of unpacking, cohabitation would turn a lot more complicated than expected. Dark – grumpy – eyes snapped back up at the call of the name. Teeth clenched, Jane repressed a sigh of frustration and shrugged at the mess she had left all around. "I can't find my swimsuit."

She couldn't have forgotten it. It was impossible. Who managed to forget such piece of clothing when going to the Caribbean for three weeks? Yet her suitcase was now empty and she still had to find it. Bottle in hand, the scientist began to pick up shirts and shorts without saying a word. They had arrived twenty minutes ago – not even an hour – and things were already going wrong.

"You can take one of mine, if you want. Or go buy some at the club boutique. We can even go shopping outside. Downtown..." With an apologetic smile, Maura sat on the bed and delicately put her friend's clothes next to her. She took her stilettos off and moved her feet in the air before settling Indian style on the mattress.

"It's lesbian month, Maur'. We made it to a Sappho convention of some sort. I'm sure I'd only find rainbow stuff." Jane kicked aside her suitcase and sat – defeated – on the bed. Thirty-nine years old and still unable to properly pack for three weeks out of town. Pathetic. "Could you lend me one that isn't too..."

Maura frowned. Vulgar? Sexy? She hated guessing but before the brunette's grumpy mood, she preferred to not insist and went to take a basic black bikini from one of her suitcases. "This one should suit you although maybe you shouldn't discard the rainbow fabric option... It is tacky but most of the colors would look good on your olive skin."

Jane ignored the comment and disappeared in the bathroom to change. She needed to brighten up a little. With or without bikini, she was still in the Caribbean for almost a whole month and stayed with her best friend in one of the most refined resorts she had ever gone to. Being undercover was a detail. An important one but still...

Nobody would ask her to do incongruous things in public with Maura. Hopefully. She cast a glance at the marble top and matching bathtub, the high-quality shower. The smooth bathrobes.

Yes. She could definitely take advantage of that BPD mission.

"Where are you going to?"

Maura poked her head by the doors of the closet and squinted her eyes at her. She had herself changed into a more appropriate attire and was now sporting a sundress; the pants she had worn during the flight now neatly folded on the bed. Jane cast a glance at the balcony and the ribbon of transparent blue that spread a few feet ahead on the private beach.

"Montgomery arrives at 5pm. It's barely 2... I'm taking advantage of these three hours to, you know, go and... Check the area. Mostly the beach or the private swimming-pool. I'm not sure yet."

Maura's eyes widened before an ounce of reproach seemed to curl up her lips in a disapproving smirk. "It is not that I don't want you to relax or go for a swim but you seem to forget that we are supposed to be a freshly – young – married couple. On our honeymoon. Do you really think our first idea would be to walk around the area or lie down on the beach?"

Fair point and truth to be told, Jane had already forgotten the wedding band that shone on her left hand.

"Are you suggesting me we should have sex instead?" But her mischievous gaze and matching smile didn't find at all the expected effect and before a too literal Maura, the detective rolled her eyes; abdicated. "Fine. Let's Skype... I'd told Frost I would when we arrived, anyway."

Silent but nonetheless satisfied, Maura resumed her unpacking activities as her friend sat at the desk and turned her laptop on. The perspective of going as undercover was exciting – the destination idyllic even though she would have herself chosen another part of the Caribbean – but deep inside, the scientist was slightly anxious if not for her inability to lie but the rest. The storyline she was supposed to follow.

It was a bit borderline and made her feel uncomfortable.

Pretending for two minutes in front of Giovanni was one thing. Playing the married couple game for three weeks was another one. And she didn't know how to handle it. For a thousand reasons she would never reveal.

"Nah we had a private car waiting for us at the airport but I'm sure we'll see some more of the island during the excursions and all. So far it's all about white sand beaches and..."

A pop sound stopped Jane, soon followed by a whistle from Frost. "Champagne? Dammit you always land the best missions, Rizzoli!"

Two glasses in hand, Maura approached the computer and politely smiled at their colleague who had stayed in Boston before holding the champagne out to her friend. Jane gladly accepted it and took a sip. A grin lit up her features as she focused back on the screen. "Aren't you lucky to watch live from the Caribbean a lovely lesbian couple's honeymoon?"

Maura rolled her eyes and snapped her friend's shoulder before addressing Frost. "Can you please let Lieutenant Cavanaugh know that the DNA material as well as the files are now in the safety box? Also, if you happen to see Susie... I haven't checked the Brazilian bracelets yet but I haven't forgotten her request."

Jane stared at her friend – confused by the last part of her statement – but the scientist didn't seem to notice it the slightest bit and left for the living-room area; glass of champagne in hand. The soft breeze of the ocean had a hard time cooling down the high temperatures but sitting on the couch by the opened French doors, Maura let the warm mix rock her to sleep; the Italian's raspy voice humming in the background. She hadn't slept as much as she would have wanted to on the plane and their early departure from Boston began to weigh on her. A nap would be perfect. And then...

The sound of a güira filled the room and made her jump of surprise, taking her out of her half-asleep state. She looked up at the ceiling and noticed the speakers while Jane's "what the fuck?" reaction died somewhere at the rhythm of an old bachata. The music soon subdued, replaced by a friendly feminine voice.

"_The Club Med Punta Cana Resort would like to welcome all our new arrivals! Don't miss our welcome cocktail beach party at 6.30pm, ladies. Time to show off that stunning body of yours in a brand new bikini! Games will be hosted by our grand, fabulous staff members to highlight your first evening, here! And don't forget... Where there is sun, there is fun!"_

The terrible motto of the club made Maura wince. Now she knew why her parents had always despised this kind of resorts. There was something awfully cheap about them but after a few glasses of some homemade cocktail, the scientist assumed that she would probably be able to find in all of this some interest. Or at least get entertained by Jane when she was designated for some questionable game. "Refill?"

The brunette nodded and sat next to her friend on the couch. "Don't take it bad, Maur', but if I were to marry you... I hope we would go for a different honeymoon." But as the words hit the air, Jane found in them a very different connotation and mortified, she hid herself behind her glass of champagne. "I mean... You know... It's... What I..."

Great. She was now stuttering.

Why had she said that in the first place? She was tired – gutted for having forgotten her swimsuit – and slightly apprehensive before the weeks that had to come. Not because of the job but because of the matching rings she and Maura were now wearing. She had heard the stifled laughs at the BPD when the news had spread.

She was neither deaf nor stupid.

"I hope so, Jane. Or else I would be forced to file for a divorce immediately."


	3. Coco-Loco

_**Author's note: thanks everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate them! To the guest who talked about "By Night": no worries, this one will be a lot lighter.**_

**Chapter three – Coco-Loco **

Following Lisa Montgomery wouldn't be very complicated. All the vacationers had to write down their names on a board to sign up for activities as well as excursions. Even when they wanted to leave the resort for the day, they had to register at the reception desk and the list was then published by the doors of the club boutique.

Yes, piece of cake. Jane started believing that these three weeks of surveillance could definitely turn into well deserved vacations.

"It is almost 6.30pm. We are going to be late for the cocktail party on the beach." Maura watched how a dozen of young women in bikini walked hurriedly towards the bar, giggling their excitement away at the prospect of a long stay in the Caribbean.

Jane rolled her eyes. "People are on vacation, Maur'. Punctuality's a fragile notion." The dress code was another story though and the Italian made a face at her own attire.

If she had put on a pair of jean shorts, she had had to leave her tank top in their bedroom. A bikini party was - by definition - a bikini party.

"But the best rum is probably served to the first ones who make it there. Come on!" Maura grabbed her hand as a bright smile played on her lips. Amused - not bothered the slightest bit by the fact she was herself wearing a skirt without any matching top but her bikini one - she winked at her friend before pulling her towards the doors of the reception lobby. "This walk was nice but I didn't come for the landscape only."

The sound of a bachata and the brouhaha of voices welcomed them as they reached the open bar by the ocean. Right in front of them, the sunset was spreading its breathtaking colors over the calm waters as the shadows of palm trees embraced the sand of their long and exotic figures.

"Homemade cocktail? The best way to enjoy vacations abroad is to give it a try to the local specialties. Let be... Sociologically adventurous!"

But before Jane had a chance to reply, Maura had already disappeared among a crowd of women in bikini and had made her way to the bar rather expertly.

The brunette took advantage of it to scan the place and the clientele. The age range was quite wide and many women seemed to have come with their friends or partners - wives - while the single ones were looking at the bottom of their drinks with desperate eyes.

Jane repressed a smile. Their inhibitions would fly out of the window by their third refill. She could bet on it.

"Coco-Loco!"

Maura's over-the-top enthusiasm took the Italian out of her contemplations. Jane accepted the glass and observed the foreign beverage. By the smell escaping from it, she could tell that - no matter the ingredients - the drink had a high percentage of chance to be inflammable.

"A very nice woman – although slightly touchy-feely to say the least – recommended it to me at the bar. Coconut rum, tequila, rum, gin and grenadine. Yummy!" Maura grinned; the pink shade of her usually pale cheeks letting Jane guess that the scientist had probably taken a few sips already.

"Who felt you up?" Why had she used such a cold tone of voice? "I mean, since when do people do that to women who wear a wedding ring?" Jane made a face. Her laugh sounded false. Average catch up. Forgetting the list of her cocktail ingredients, she took a long sip to wash her embarrassment away and lost herself in a strong cough as the dose of alcohol set her throat on fire.

Literally.

But before Maura had a chance to retort, a cheerful voice rose in the air; piercing through a blaring microphone.

"Good evening, ladies! Welcome to the Club Med Punta Cana Resort! My name is Allyson and I will be the chief of your village for the next three weeks! As much as I do recognize a few faces in the crowd, there are still quite a lot of newbies around so what's better than a game night to get to know each other? And remember: where there is sun... There is fun!"

In a perfect synchronization, Jane and Maura's peaceful features succumbed to a latent fear and very slowly – carefully – both women put their sunglasses on in the hope to pass unnoticed. Out of one hundred women, what was their chance to be chosen for some game they assumed to be slightly embarrassing? The young and cheerful Allyson approached a table and picked up a little square of paper from a bowl.

"Room 56!"

Jane swallowed hard as her moan died between her clenched teeth. "This has to be a joke." But as she looked at Maura and noticed her friend's livid face, the brunette realized she had heard well.

_Socialize with people, make friends. Yet don't put yourself under the spotlight. Keep a low profile, Rizzoli. Don't raise any suspicion over the reason why you're there._

Her boss' words kept on dancing in her head as she approached the table under the applause of the crowd, Maura quietly following behind.

"Two sunglasses _aficionadas_! What are your names, darlings?" The blond woman's enthusiasm had already begun to go on Jane's nerves unless the pounding in her head was caused by that Coco-Loco cocktail she had gulped down in a hurry.

Repressing a mock of horror, both women stated their identities.

"Jane and Maura? And... Wouldn't that be a wedding band on your finger, ladies?" Timid nod. "Come on, girls! A big round of applause for our married couple!"

Behind a forced smile, Maura began to giggle nervously and made a step closer to her friend to pass an arm around her waist. Awkwardly.

She had been wrong. The most difficult part wasn't to pretend to be a young bride but to stand in front of a wild crowd of intoxicated women in bikini.

"Okay, sunglasses off. Jane, here's your slate. Take it in your lovely hands. It's now time to see how well you do know each other..." A wave of relief invaded both women. This should be easy. "... In the bedroom!" Or not. An uproar of cheers rose up from the crowd of vacationers and all of a sudden, Jane realized how glad she was her BPD colleagues weren't there to witness the scene.

"Basic rules: I ask Maura a question about her habits and before she answers, you – Jane – write down on that slate the answer that seems the closest to what your lovely doll might give. Got it?" Sadly enough, yes.

Both friends nodded.

"Five questions. One mistake accepted. Two of them and you can say goodbye to a free afternoon at our spa! Ready? Here we go!" Allyson turned to the scientist. "Maura... Of the two of you, who usually initiates the cuddly loving time?"

This was atrocious. Completely taken aback, the scientist remained still and stared at the crowd. As uncomfortable as her friend yet glad she didn't have to speak, Jane scribbled down a semblance of answer.

"It is... It is me...?"

With shaking hands, the brunette turned down the slate and their matching answers got them another round of applause. "Wonderful! One point for the sunglasses _aficionadas_! Next question: What drives you crazy? Her lips or her hands?"

It wasn't fair. They had consciously learned the details of their fake relationship, from the date of their wedding to the kind of dress they had worn that day. On the paper, they had everything in hand to pass up for a couple but the BPD team in charge of getting their undercover ready hadn't thought about such aspect of their marriage.

Logically enough.

"I... I would say her lips." Maura blushed as she gave her answer away and in an attempt to hide herself behind her honey curls, she looked down at her feet; barely reacted at the applause that confirmed they had passed the question with flying colors. Two down, three more to go.

…

"Know what's strange? After two Coco-Loco, that drink doesn't burn anymore. Like... At all!" Jane convulsed under her laughter then rolled on her stomach with difficulty before winking at her friend who had given up on any attempt to climb on the mattress properly. "My lil topper!"

They had won - under the clamor of the vacationers and the weight of their embarrassment - but only the strength of rum, tequila and gin mixed in one drink and multiplied by five had made the experience bearable enough. Or at least blurry.

"Come over here! Ya're gonna be cold on that floor." Jane offered a sheepish smile as she helped Maura to join her on the bed. "I knew ya weren't a... What's the word? A... Pillow princess! ... Lucky 'em."

Laid on her back, Maura squinted her eyes at the ceiling. Her body was light and her head felt numb. The room wasn't spinning but she still had the feeling to be wrapped up in cotton. She heavily rolled on her side and landed halfway on top of her friend's body. Her knee slid up between Jane's legs. She rested her head on her chest and passed her arms around the brunette's frame to squeeze it like a pillow. "Could top ya anytime. Gotta ask..."

Little by little, their giggles subdued until their slurring ceased completely and they fell asleep. Rocked by the sound of the ocean. Exhausted.


	4. Facts

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm glad to see you're liking it so far.**_

**Chapter four – Facts**

Twenty hours after having left Boston behind, Maura was seriously reconsidering her enthusiasm over local music. Too much _bachata_ killed _bachata_. And no way to turn off the speakers that were now blaring the joyful rhythm. She had checked as soon as a song had woken her up a bit earlier.

Embraced by the smell of monoi she had consciously applied on her skin and fresh from a well needed shower, the honey blonde walked to the balcony; picking up her sunglasses abandoned on the coffee table in the process. The sun had already warmed up the tiles and she curled her toes at the soft contact then took a deep breath; scanned the ocean spread in front of her.

The waters were glimmering and seemed inviting.

"Good morning."

An unfamiliar voice on her left made her jump of surprise. She turned her head to properly look at the woman who had just addressed her and smiled. Lisa Montgomery was sitting at a table on her own balcony having breakfast with another woman Maura hadn't read about in any BPD file whatsoever. She knew they would be neighbors. It was intended. Yet she hadn't assumed that they would meet under such circumstances.

"Good morning..." Casual, friendly tone of voice: checked. "I am Maura."

And where was Jane, anyway? The scientist had woken to an empty bed. The Italian was nowhere to be seen. She had hoped that her friend would show up by the time she would have had a shower but it hadn't turned this way.

"I am Lisa and this is Guadalupe, my partner." The woman grabbed a glass of fresh fruit juice and took a sip of it before rising an eyebrow. "First time here?" Maura nodded. "You will love it! I come back as soon as it is possible. Guadalupe was born a few miles away."

An "O" of surprise formed on Maura's lips as she turned her attention to the woman sitting next to Montgomery. Long hair falling on a cascade of curls on thin shoulders. The presence of a crutch against the wall made Maura frown but too polite to ask, she focused back on the conversation they were having.

Lisa kept on smiling. "Are you here alone?"

_Speak, for Christ's sake. _If she didn't pronounce the mere word in the next thirty seconds, her interlocutors had high chances to assume that she was suffering from social inabilities of some sort. Which was true, to an extent. But she had no time to ponder that right now. "No. I came with..."

Maura looked down and played with her wedding band. She had spent an incredible amount of time staring at it when she had come back to her place to pack. The sensation brought by the ring was a strange one. Foreign.

Hard to define.

"Oh, you are married!"

Maura forced a smile, swallowed hard. "You said so...!" At least that wasn't a lie and she wouldn't break in hives nor feel the urge to make her reaction pass for a sudden and unexpected sunburn.

"Hi, babe."

Jane's raspy voice accompanied a kiss that landed on her temple as a fresh hand slid on her waist to bring her closer to her friend's body. The brunette smelled of chlorine, drops of water escaping from her loose bun before traveling down her wet skin.

"Oh... Jane... Here are Guadalupe and Lisa. Jane is my... Err... My Jane." _My Jane? Really, Isles? _But thankfully, her awkward choice of words didn't seem to bother anyone and she let a quiet sigh of relief pass her lips.

"Maur' and I have just got married. Awesome place for a honeymoon. Plenty of activities, breathtaking views..."

Lisa nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed! That's what I was just telling your wife. You won't regret your stay, here. May I recommend you tonight's Dominican legends? There'll be a bonfire on the beach with local Historians..."

Jane repressed a moan and tried to ignore the way Maura's eyes had suddenly lit up at the prospect of spending a whole evening learning new facts that she would then manage – Lord knows how – to insert in her daily talks once they were back to Boston. Great. Her surveillance target was a nerd. Goodbye sailing and diving.

A few minutes later, the detective slid back the door closed and stretched her arms above her head. Maura sat on the couch and made a face as she realized that the music was still playing. Would it even stop at some point?

"You went for a swim?"

Discarding a bath towel on the floor, Jane nodded and grabbed a bottle of water. "The private pool is the perfect localization to check who comes in and leaves our apartment building. Full view on our balconies too. I didn't want to wake you up so I let you dribble over your pillow for a couple more hours." The brunette swept away any kind of attempt from Maura to reply with a gesture of the hand. "Now your mouth is all clean, how about breakfast? I'm starving! Room service or buffet?"

…

The wooden tables and matching seats brought a cheap touch of authenticity to the cafeteria – the architecture of the place reminding Maura of the cliched postcards they had seen at the boutique – but even if it was a bit catchy, she had to recognize that the buffet offered a great quality of food.

Without any music playing.

"How come the BPD didn't tell us that she would come with someone?" The scientist approached a spoon from her mouth and chewed on a piece of grapefruit. "I didn't read anything about any Guadalupe."

Jane shrugged. It had taken her aback as well. " I will ask Cavanaugh, tonight. What is sure is that they aren't taking part in any activity nor have required to leave the resort for now so... You know what that means?" A grin played on her lips as she rose her eyebrows at her friend playfully.

Maura shook her head and watched how the Italian bent over the table in search of some intimacy.

"That means you and I – _honey_ – can spend a whole day at the beach!" As if her enthusiastic tone of voice had not been enough, Jane grabbed an apple and bit into it with vigor before making a face. In pain, she held her cheek and growled at her own clumsiness. "I bit my cheek..."

A smirk curled up Maura's lips. Straightening on her chair, the blonde scanned the restaurant and pouted. Most of the vacationers were already off to some activity or excursion. "The whole day? It is barely 10.30am... Couldn't we go to the spa, this afternoon? We won a golden pass to it, after all."

A heavy silence suddenly fell over both friends. If their way back to the bedroom had got lost in a thick fog of rum and gin, they hadn't forgotten the embarrassment stirred up by the game.

Maura grabbed her paper napkin and folded it neatly. "Speaking of which... How could you assume that I would prefer to lick Nutella off your body instead of caramel syrup? Do you have any idea about the amount of calories that can be found in a jar of your favorite hazelnut chocolate spread?"

Jane choked on her coffee and quickly cast a glance around to make sure that nobody had overheard Maura's complain. Out of five questions, they had only made one mistake.

For two people who had never been intimate, the brunette thought they had done quite well.

She snorted and started chewing loudly on her apple. "I still guessed that you were a dominatrix. See? I knew for a fact that you were bossy."

"You are wrong, Jane. I have never said that I was into bondage which is what the word _dominatrix _is related to. There was absolutely no question about sadomasochistic tendencies. Being on top has very few to do with being a dominatrix. Besides, I assumed that it was the most realistic answer to give considering you are taller than me. Not that I would asphyxiate myself under the weight of your body but still..."

Jane gasped, a mock of horror on her face. "Are you saying that I'm fat? Now that's mean! And certainly not the kind of comment a woman wants to hear on her honeymoon."

The blonde rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Are you kidding? You are slim and athletic. You have a gorgeous body. I am simply stating facts... Besides, it is all about being versatile." Maura winked and adjusted her sundress before standing up, ready to leave. "At least you got it right for the toys."

"Handcuffs? A no brainer, let's face it." Jane mumbled her answer as she followed her friend on the path that led back to their bedroom.

She hadn't felt humiliated but embarrassed and sorry for Maura. It had only been a game but she had still – even if involuntarily – crossed some limits. To an extent. Perhaps. Certainly?

"For your guidance, I am not the handcuff type. But the other options were even less satisfying. Same for syrup. How come Allyson didn't suggest me whipped cream?"

Jane stopped walking and – dumbstruck – looked at her friend trotting ahead of her.

That was the Maura she loved, the one who made her smile. Quirky. No matter the subject, the honey blonde had the singular capacity to completely go and detach herself from it before blurting things out randomly.


	5. Ciguapas

_**Author's note: thank you so much for all the reviews, it's really nice to see many people are enjoying this story. And to the guest who asked... Yes, this is Rizzles endgame. **_

**Chapter five – Ciguapas**

"What? You would prefer to go to another evening game?" But as Jane pouted, Maura felt bad and cupped her friend's face to plant a comforting kiss on her cheek. "I am sure there will be plenty of scary stories. And tomorrow, we will do whatever you feel like doing. No matter it isn't as educative as this _Legends by the Bonfire_ group seems to be."

Besides – this time around – Jane was allowed to wear a shirt. A well appreciated dress code change. As they left the path behind them, the Italian took her shoes off and walked barefoot in the sand. She could not have asked for a more relaxing day. If the sun had warmed up her skin all morning long, the massages at the spa in the afternoon had relieved any kind of tension she might have brought with her from Boston and truth to be told, she did feel fine now. Utterly fine.

"Do you want to drink something?" She cast a glance at the bar on their right before rising her hands in the air apologetically. "Not a Coco-Loco. I swear it!"

Maura laughed lightly and shrugged; rather uncertain. "Perhaps an alcohol-free cocktail would be nice, thanks." Hands in the pockets of her cotton pants, she looked at Jane pace towards the bar and waited patiently for her drink.

"Maura? Maura Isles?"

For the tiny seconds her absence of response lasted, the honey blonde wondered if she could have actually been suffering from auditory hallucinations. But a brief recap of the symptoms made her come to the conclusion that she was healthy and that the voice wasn't the product of some trick of her brain. Unfortunately.

"Marina... What a surprise!" Forcing a smile, Maura locked her eyes with the woman who was now standing in front of her and suddenly hoped that Jane would take her time at the bar. All the time in the world.

"So here's your alcohol-free piña colada and if Rosa – the bartender – asks you about your future child, pretend you're due in six months. It's the only way I found to ask for something without rum or tequila in it."

And... Failed. Maura made a face. Repressing a sigh, she looked at Jane then motioned at the blonde who was holding a red-haired girl's hand. "Jane, this is Marina... An old classmate. We went to college, together. Marina... This is..."

"Your wife. I know, I saw you last night! I wasn't sure at first it was you but let's face it, you haven't changed at all. Or at least physically! Maura Isles, married... Now that's a big surprise."

The scientist swallowed hard. What was Marina Giaconno doing at a Club Med Resort? She didn't fit in. "Well... You think marriage isn't made for you and one day you meet the person who makes you reconsider the whole thing... That's... That's life, I suppose."

Discreetly, Maura turned her back at Jane. She could feel her friend's gaze on her. Too heavy to her own taste.

"You're certainly lucky, Jane. Your wife broke a lot of hearts."

The bitterness in Marina's voice didn't pass unnoticed but thankfully the woman didn't ask for more details about Maura's current life. People didn't come to the club to talk about their jobs and daily life the rest of the year but to party and forget everything.

Without adding a word, the medical examiner and Jane made it to the bonfire. Lisa waved at them so they sat next to her and Guadalupe. Montgomery was friendly. Too much? The Italian bit her lower lip. It was hard to say. Quietly, she sat down behind Maura - passed her legs along her friend's - and held her tight.

"How was your day? As lazy as ours? To be honest, I needed some time off to recharge my batteries but I'm a tad eager to finally go to the pottery club tomorrow." Lisa sounded enthusiastic, as usual.

Legends and now pottery. What would come next? Weaving?

Jane smiled politely yet wondering what she had done exactly to deserve such treat. Not that she had to take part in every single activity that Lisa would choose for it to be suspicious but she had to keep an eye on her one way or another.

"How nice. I guess we haven't scheduled anything yet for tomorrow. Have we, Maur'?" The honey blonde shook her head and took a sip of her cocktail.

"If you like local art then you should join us at the pottery workshop."

Guadalupe gently snapped Lisa's shoulder. She seemed to be the timid type, not very talkative. Blushing, she let a light laugh pass her lips. "They are on a honeymoon, sweetheart. They probably have better things to do."

Montgomery opened her mouth to reply but finally shook her head in quiet apologies. The flames of the fire – golden and bright – were embracing her face of warm shades and made her eyes glimmer in the night. Could she really be sincere? Jane knew better. Some were very talented at hiding their real plans.

"My bad! How about lunch together, though? We'll give you tips about the area and the resort."

Jane and Maura eagerly nodded but as the first notes of a ukulele playing rose somewhere in front of them, the two women remained quiet and settled better to listen to the Caribbean legends.

...

"You are a sweet wife, Jane Clementine Rizzoli." Maura made a face at her own statement. Not because of the words in themselves but because she had literally shouted them from the bathroom; toothbrush in mouth.

She had severely lacked politeness, here.

"Why?" The brunette stepped into the bathroom holding a Swiss knife and climbed on top of the toilet seat. On her tiptoes – holding her breath in the effort – she stretched her arm and vaguely squealed.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"Turning the speakers off. I thought you had _bachata_ overdosed, this morning." A loud click echoed in the room and – a grin of satisfaction on her face – Jane stepped down to nod at her friend before leaving again.

"Thank you... I guess...?" But Maura's whisper died in her confused thoughts and nobody but herself heard her words. She cast a last glance at her reflection in the mirror – adjusted her hair – then turned the lights off.

The sheet were fresh and clean but they didn't have the smell the honey blonde knew. The one that reminded her of home; a comforting scent. Yet with a sigh of pleasure, she slid in bed and closed her eyes while a peaceful smile played on her lips.

"You're half-naked, Maur'. I know this is our honeymoon but we only have to pretend when there is a horde of women around. Also... Why do you think I'm the perfect wife? You haven't answered yet."

"I am wearing a negligee when you are in a shirt and boxer shorts. Tell me how you can consider me being more nude than you are." The blonde moved around, squeezed her pillow. "I didn't use the adjective _perfect_ but _sweet._ Because it was... The way you held me on the beach."

"I was only making sure that you wouldn't be too cold." Maura rose an unconvincing eyebrow that Jane dismissed immediately. "Who knows if a _ciguapa_ wasn't planning on attacking you without any warning... Did you listen to the old grandpa? This kind of stunning, mermaid of some sort, is a bitch!"

Jane was now nervously playing with the hem of her shirt, pulling on the fabric as if to test its resistance. A timid smile lit up Maura's features. She turned off the lamp on her bedside table and settled to sleep.

"I doubt a dark-eyed woman – with olive skin and long black hair – is about to kiss me passionately to suck my life breath away from my body but I nonetheless appreciate the gesture. Goodnight, Jane."

The Italian turned off her own light but kept on staring at the ceiling in the dark. "By the way some girls have checked you out, I can definitely believe that there is more than one brunette eager to try that in the area."

_Like you? _If the question resounded loud in Maura's head, only silence filled the room; the ocean murmuring its waves away in the background.

"Maura?"

"Hmm?"

As much as she had listened to the legends with great attention, a part of Jane's mind had remained focused on the woman they had crossed at the bar. On the words she had said, the tone of voice she had used. The ounce of deep and latent regret in her eyes. The detective frowned. She didn't remember her friend mentioning any Marina.

Not that Maura was very talkative about her past.

"Nothing. Never mind." _Coward. _Jane rolled on her side – turning her back at the blonde – and closed her eyes.

The sheet rustled under Maura's sudden move as she turned around and leaned up on her elbow before bending over Jane's face. So close that she could feel the brunette's smooth skin brush her lips, its heat spreading to her whole body. She swallowed hard.

"I won't let any _ciguapa_ kiss you. You are safe as long as I am around."

A stolen kiss on the cheek accompanied her whispered words before she flew back to her own side of the bed. She bit her lips, took a deep breath. Rolled her eyes.

Fifteen years of yoga and Maura was still unable to control the beats of her heart.


	6. Lunchtime

_**Author's note: thanks a lot for all the reviews, don't hesitate to post one if you have specific requests about something you'd like to see in the story etc. I'll see if I can insert it one way or another.**_

**Chapter six – Lunchtime**

As the small blue circle began its twentieth convolution, Jane let escape a growl and snapped the laptop with her hand. "Damn the connection's awfully slow!"

"And hitting your computer is going to make it go faster?"

Jane held her breath and blinked at the screen before turning around to look at Maura. Had the blonde decided to develop sarcasm outside of Boston, now? "No. But it surely relieves my frustration." Maura shrugged – rolled her eyes – and reached behind her back to unclasp her bikini top. The detective turned back to the screen right away. "Frost's gonna wonder what I'm doing. We arranged a Skype session before lunch."

"You still have a phone, you know."

Sarcasm again? Really? Jane was about to reply when her eyes caught Maura's reflection on the dark screen of the computer. She blushed, looked down. Her friend was casually going topless, checking the different outfits spread on their bed. "You are in the cam angle, Maura. So unless you want the whole BPD to see you naked, I suggest you to go change in the bathroom."

"Detective Rizzoli doesn't like sharing her toys?" The raspy voice brushed Jane's ear and sent a shiver down her spine. She hadn't heard her friend approach but the inch of shoulder skin Maura touched with her hand suddenly burnt.

"We have to be at _Hispaniola_ in twenty-minutes. Hurry up. And you too, freaking connection!" Another snap on the computer, lighter than the previous one. And by a miracle of some sort, Skype began to work. "Ah!"

"I thought punctuality was an obsolete notion, here?"

Maura's muffled voice let Jane understand that her friend had finally made it to the bathroom and – feeling safe – the Italian turned around to reply. Her eyes stopped on the door left open ajar. She could guess the scientist's figure, her pale complexion contrasting with the dark wood of the blinds built in the door. Her back, the curve of a hip. Smooth skin.

"Rizzoli?"

Frost's voice made her jump of surprise. She turned back to the screen immediately and cleared her voice yet without adding the slightest thing. Her colleague burst out laughing.

"The view is _that_ breathtaking? What's behind you? You looked mesmerized."

…

"Promise me to take me to a _real_ restaurant at some point. I am not a buffet person... Well, at least there is the lagoon to cheer me up a little bit." A mock of disappointment slid on Maura's features as she stepped in the large room that oddly looked like the other cafeteria they had gone to previously.

"You brought a dozen of travel guides so choose an address in one of them and Ms. Picky will finally be satisfied."

Maura gasped. She looked offended. Jane hid a smirk. As much as it was funny, at times she had to recognize the game was a bit too easy. Her fingers slid along the scientist's and she grabbed her hand – firmly – before leading her to a table where Lisa and Guadalupe were waiting.

Needless to say Montgomery's offer was pure gold. Nothing better than a lunch to learn a bit more about her.

"Sorry, we're late. We suffered a monoi malfunction."

Maura clenched her teeth and glared at her friend. Yes she had let go of the bottle accidentally and so what? If the brunette hadn't pushed her to hurry up, none of this would have happened. "The floor may be greasy but at least it now smells wonderful. Doesn't it, _honey_?"

The insistence with which Maura pronounced the last word didn't pass unnoticed. Guadalupe and Lisa laughed lightly. "Bickering already?"

Jane sat and swept away the comment with a gesture of the hand. "It's been like that since Day 1... Right?" Nod from Maura. "It's her fault, though. She mistook me for a hooker."

"Why you were dressed as one! It was obvious for anyone who didn't know you." Maura turned her attention back to the two women who looked utterly confused on the other side of the table. "I hate making assumptions though."

Lisa nodded slowly yet the way her brow was still furrowed betrayed the fact she was still slightly lost before the scene. "May I ask why you were dressed as a prostitute? I mean, I have only seen you in a bikini or in your summer clothes so far but you don't strike me as... Well, you know..."

Jane took a deep breath. She knew her undercover profile by heart. This should be easy. "At work. Carnival Day. But the lovely woman next to me had just arrived and she wasn't aware of our traditions by then." A playful smile – one that she hoped sweet enough – slid on her lips as she winked at Maura. "Our grandchildren will probably... Adore the unusual story!"

"What's your job? I own an art gallery and Guadalupe is a painter." Lisa's partner nodded timidly. She was very quiet to say the least.

"We work for a lab downtown Boston." Jane didn't miss Maura's frozen smile. Revealing that she was a homicide detective was, of course, out of the question.

"Oh! And your clients are okay with a carnival?"

Fair question. Maura took a deep breath and giggled nervously. "They are rather quiet and cool. So far, none of them has ever complained about anything." And small wonder why since they were all dead.

As promised, Lisa and Guadalupe shared their tips and experiences about the island. The lunch was going very smoothly and little by little Montgomery's partner relaxed then opened up a bit. They were nice, awfully friendly.

The painter was born in the Dominican Republic but her parents had moved to New York when she was three. For years she hadn't come back to the island but eager to renew with her roots at some point - feeling like a bit of her was missing - she had booked a first trip after her college graduation and tried now to come back as soon as she could.

Lisa had a classic background. Born and raised in Rhode Island, Ivy League alumni. She told them the truth. Each detail matching the previous research work of the BPD.

Taking a mouthful of _arroz con maiz _and trying to ignore the side-effects such diet would have on her body mass index, Maura took advantage of a brief moment of silence to orientate the conversation towards Lisa's schedule.

"You seem to know the resort very well. What kind of activities do you usually sign up for? I don't think I saw you at the cocktail party on the first day..." Her hazel eyes looked down at Jane's hand squeezing her own one. Did it stand for a _well done_ or the detective was simply playing her wife role all along?

"Oh... We usually go for quiet activities like pottery or painting. There is a nice weaving workshop too. I used to go scuba diving a lot before but now..." Lisa smiled apologetically at her partner.

"I told you I didn't mind you going." Guadalupe rolled her eyes and addressed Jane and Maura. "I can't practice any sport because of my leg and that stubborn woman doesn't dare to leave me even for a couple of hours... I am used to being on my own, Lisa. It's all fine. I don't want you to give up things because of me."

Maura looked at the crutch that was resting against the wall by Guadalupe. The young woman didn't seem to be injured yet she limped and walked with difficulty.

"You could go diving with Jane while Guadalupe and I stay here. I am quite interesting in this weaving workshop actually." Not that she didn't feel like sailing or leaving – if only for a few hours – the resort but Maura's smile hid her thoughts on the matter.

Besides, it was a good occasion for Jane to spend more time with their suspect. Jane nodded enthusiastically. _Well done, Maura._

"Speaking of which, there is a swimming contest this afternoon. I have checked and it doesn't include any game whatsoever. It's classic contest. I've signed up for it this morning. There're still two hours left but perhaps I'd go back to our room and change. It's by the main swimming-pool. If you feel like stopping by..."

Lisa smiled brightly. "Are you taking part in it too, Maura?"

The scientist made a face and shook her head. "Way too close to lunchtime. With the amount of rice I have just eaten, I am sure that I would sink right away if I plunged in a swimming-pool. But the catamaran regatta seems rather tempting. I guess it is scheduled for the end of the week. That leaves Jane and I enough time to practice a bit. We might be working together, sailing is another story."

Jane snorted. Cup of coffee in hand, she shook her head at her friend and let a sheepish smile play on her lips. "I was practically born on a boat. You're all safe with me, hon'. Gosh, we even won that beach party game so I guess we can now face anything."

Lisa and Guadalupe burst out laughing. Amused, the painter bit her lower lip and – her curiosity piqued – rose an eyebrow at Jane. "Oh my God. You were chosen for one of these "let's get to know each other" games? That's the reason why we skip them now. I am too afraid it'd happen to me. I would die at the scene!"

Jane nodded. "And that's exactly how we lived it."


	7. Routine

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for the reviews; since a few people asked me the question already through PMs, perhaps others will be interested in my answer: I have no idea how many chapters this story will have but quite a lot, that's for sure. **_

**Chapter seven – Routine**

"Oh no." Double regret. Maura winced at the words she had let escape and at Marina's presence by the pool. Of course, Jane didn't miss any of it.

"An ex? Am I supposed to play the protective wife?" The Italian blushed before her own mischief. She hadn't meant to blurt out the wonders that hadn't left her since the day before and her so-called casualness hadn't sounded very sincere either to say the least. In a word, she had just failed.

The scientist's eyes widened in what looked like a pure mock of horror. Clutching to her large straw hat that the wind threatened to take away at any moment, she shook her head vehemently. "No!" Her eyes looked down in defeat. "I dated her brother. For a while. Nothing glorious nor worth to be mentioned here. But she knows what kind of job I have and that is a slight problem considering our current status."

Jane didn't insist. Her previous verbal mishap had been enough for the day. Not that Maura would get offended by her implicit assumptions but still, the result of such daring behavior wasn't to remember.

She had embarrassed herself and probably her friend too in the process.

The swimming-pool area was crowded. Dozen of women had gathered around to attend the contest – or better said – to admire ten contestants plunging in transparent waters before emerging back completely wet in rather suggestive bikinis. All that at the rhythm of blaring music that reminded more of Jamaica than of the Dominican Republic. Looking for a spot that would still be available and as far as possible from Marina, Maura squinted her eyes at the place. Only a couple of stools were left at the bar.

She slid a hand on her friend's back – the other one coming to a rest on Jane's lower stomach – and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"If you look for me, I will be at the bar chatting with Rosa. ¡Suerte!"

With a satisfied smile, Maura looked at Jane go away for a greet-and-meet with her opponents. Lisa and Guadalupe were there also, in full chat with another couple. The lunch had been pleasant but frustrating. Cavanaugh would be disappointed, they hadn't learned anything that they didn't know already.

Only a couple of details that Guadalupe had shared. And yet, nothing relevant for the Tyler Case.

"May I offer you a drink?"

A high-pitched voice made the medical examiner turn around. A young woman in her early twenties sporting an impressive tattoo on her arm was smiling at her enthusiastically.

Pleased, Maura nodded and followed the girl to the bar. Her complexion was even fairer than the honey blonde's and the rainbow bikini she had chosen contrasted oddly with her natural paleness. Yet her smile was charming.

"I know you're married. Don't be worried, this isn't some freaky plan of some sort. My girlfriend's taking part in the contest too. She's the one with the baby blue bikini." The girl motioned at a woman by the pool who was stretching her arms as if she were ready to compete for the Olympics. "My name's Hannah. I'm from Chicago."

Maura smiled and introduced herself before ordering two Cuba Libre. "You prefer to stay in the stands to cheer up your girlfriend too?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and shuddered. "Like I have any choice. Charlotte's competitive like there's no tomorrow so if I want to keep these vacations drama free then I know better than to take part in the same contest as her!"

A whistle caught the crowd's attention. Miranda – the swimming instructor and fitness manager – approached a side of the pool and began to clap in her hands to get more clamor from everyone around. She turned to the contestants and winked at them.

"Please choose your line, girls. Two lengths, freestyle. Where are the girlfriends? We need some cheerleaders, over here!"

Cocktail in hand, Maura reluctantly approached with nine other girls. The applause of the vacationers reminded her of the night of their arrival. Note to herself: next time Jane felt the urge to sign up for a contest, make sure to not be around to avoid embarrassing situations.

The whistle pierced the air again and all of a sudden the cheering of dozens of hysterical women covered the smooth reggae coming from the bar speakers. Maura laughed. She was having fun, after all. It was like one of Jane's softball practices except her attire and surroundings had drastically evolved to something more exotic.

As much as some of the swimmers seemed to be rather athletic, the Italian's workout condition quickly widened a gap between her and the others and under the clamor of the club members – after two rather effective lengths – the detective stepped out of the pool to rise her fists in the air. Barely breathless.

Maura rolled her eyes and took a sip of her Cuba Libre. Jane was grinning like a child, celebrating a victory over an event that had been highlighted by a cruel absence of real competition. Typical.

"Oh!" Her surprise died in a gasp as she felt two hands grab her waist to lift her in the air. She hadn't seen her friend approach, lost as she had been in her contemplation of the crowd. Jane made her twirl around – her wet body molded against her bare one – and planted a furtive kiss on her lips before running back to Miranda for an improvised ceremony of some sort.

Dumbstruck by the gesture, Maura remained still – slightly lost balance as her feet hit the ground again – and stared blankly in front of her. The sarong she had tied around her waist was now wet and clutched to her hips; drops of water slowly sliding down her chest before the sun had a chance to absorb them properly.

...

"When I suggested an evening in, I wasn't thinking about a _telenovela_ marathon." Sat on the bed, Jane crossed her arms on her chest and sighed loudly as the television program resumed.

"You have spent the last thirty minutes zapping from a network to another complaining that nothing was worth it. At least this soap opera makes you work on your Spanish. You keep on using "_ser_" instead of "_estar_". Believe me, this kind of mistake can be confusing." Before her friend's silence, Maura turned the television off and rolled on her side to look at the brunette who was sitting next to her. "The social board game lounge is opened until midnight..."

New whine of discontentment.

"You are worse than a child of three, Jane Rizzoli. What do you want, exactly?" Annoyed, the blonde got up and went to pour some water in their tea kettle. The boiling sound soon filled the room.

"I want a beer."

Maura stopped the kettle with a snap of her finger and rose her hands in the air. "Perfect. Then let's go to the bar and have that beer."

Jane made a face and squirmed on the bed. Obviously, she looked reluctant at the prospect of moving out of their room. The scientist bit her lips to repress any comment she might regret at some point and forced a smile to curl up her lips. "What is it now? Is the bar too far for you? A two-minute walk by a lagoon... Tough...? ... Just because you have won a rainbow bikini doesn't meant that you have to parade around wearing it, if it is what bothers you."

The Italian rolled her eyes and dragged herself out of bed only to stop by the bathroom door to play with the knob. "What is it that in Boston you only swear by being literal and that here you are the queen of sarcasm? I don't know. I guess I'll call the room service instead. Do you want some shrimps? I'm dying for shrimps."

"Why not. But if we aren't going out then if you don't mind, I'm off for a bubble bath. The salt of the ocean is having a very bad effect on my epidermis..."

Twenty minutes later, a soft knock pushed Maura to open her eyes and – head leaned backwards against a bath pillow – she looked at the door then smiled. "Yes?"

"Are you submerged in enough bubbles for me to come in?"

Jane's question had been asked softly and made the scientist laugh. She cast a glance down at her body before sitting up slightly. "Yes, I am. Although it would be fine if you wanted to enter even if I were... Less covered."

The door opened and the detective came in, tray in hand. "Yes but that's because you're half-French. I am not. I don't go around naked as if it were the most common thing in the world."

"This is a cliched about French culture. As a matter of fact, not a lot of women go topless on beaches there. And men aren't allowed to walk down the streets of a seaside resort without wearing a shirt on either."

Jane discarded the towels from a small teak table and brought it closer to Maura before putting the tray on top of it. She settled on the floor next to the tub and opened a bottle of wine to pour some in a glass. "I thought you would prefer that to a beer to go with the shrimps. They assured me it was one of the best wines they had here..."

The scientist smiled, obviously touched by the attention. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Yes. Jane Rizzoli could be the most annoying person on the planet and yet at the same time the sweetest one Maura had ever met.


	8. Soul Mate

_**Author's note: I'm really glad to see that you like this story so far; if you wonder what the resort could look like, check the Club Med Punta Cana website. ;)**_

**Chapter eight – Soul Mate**

Jane grabbed the cord of her life jacket – yet without pulling on it – and let escape a sigh of defeat. She did look dumb, no matter Maura's words. She knew it. "This is ridiculous. I can swim. And since when the lagoon's such a dangerous sailing area?" Foot stomping.

Too focused on settling her own life jacket properly, the scientist didn't bother to look up at her friend. Instead, she simply shook her head and smirked as she heard Lisa and Guadalupe giggle. "You could tip over and knock yourself unconscious. Even an Olympic gold medalist swimmer can drown, Jane."

They had officially signed up for the regatta that would take place on Saturday which left them only a few days to renew with the sea. It was quite a short amount of time but a two-hour class every morning should definitely spare them any kind of humiliation. Jane scanned the sky. They couldn't have asked for a better weather.

"Who is your instructor?"

As much as she still appeared as a very quiet person, Guadalupe had really opened up since the lunch they had shared the day before. Sitting up on her deck chair, she grabbed her fruit juice and smiled at Jane.

"Good question. Maura?"

"Victor. He is French. Too bad I made you work on your Spanish last night." The reminiscence of their evening spent in the bathroom embraced the scientist's lips of a soft smile. She bit her cheek to prevent it from growing into a grin. "He has a remarkable resume. I am sure that we will learn a lot with him."

The resort offered more activities than one could dream of – at any time of the day until late in the night – but if Maura had to choose the moment she had preferred so far then she would have come up with the one they had shared the evening before; gorging herself on shrimps in her bubble bath while Jane had remained by her side on the floor.

For the first time since they had arrived, they seemed to have found back the quietness of their weekly nights; the ones that lit up their life in Boston of a delicate shade.

The adrenalin of the first days was slowly fading away as their points of reference were kicking back in. At last. She had missed them, somehow.

"Speaking of whom..." The medical examiner winked at a tall, suntanned man in his thirties as he waved at her and motioned at the catamaran by the sea.

If Lisa and Guadalupe looked at him with serenity, Jane's pout melted into a darker mock and she let go of the life jacket cord to make sure that she wouldn't pull on it by accident under the effect of whatever anger had taken possession of her. "Well, looks like it's sailing time." _Couldn't be any colder, Rizzoli. Really. Make an effort, dammit. _"Windsurfing at 3pm, Lisa? See you there!" _In progress._

With all the patience she didn't have, Jane waited for them to be far enough from Lisa and Guadalupe to snort at her friend. "Stop flirting with the hotties, Maur'. You're supposed to be a lesbian. A married one, besides."

The blonde adjusted her sunglasses and kept on walking as if nothing had happened. Unless... Was that a smirk on her lips? Jane shook her head.

"Actually, I am supposed to be in a same-sex marriage. That doesn't necessarily make of me a lesbian. I could be bisexual."

"You're still wearing a wedding band. Failed argument." Warm water brushed Jane's feet as they made it by to the boat and their instructor. She had to recognize that Victor had gorgeous eyes. "_Bonjour_..."

Her French effort surprised Maura who – dumbstruck – widened her eyes at her friend and repressed a laugh of some sort. _Play it casual, Riz'. _The brunette approached the catamaran and nodded at it.

"That's one cool cat, Victor..."

With a forced enthusiasm, she jumped to sit on the aka but bounced on it instead and flew over the boat to land in the waters in a loud splash; pulling on her life jacket cord by accident in the process. As she emerged back – soaked wet – her eyes stopped on Victor and Maura. The honey blonde was biting her lips to repress a laugh while the man next to her simply looked amused.

Maura shook her head at the French instructor, apologetically. "And then people wonder why I want to spend the rest of my life with her... Jane is a clown. Such a great, unique entertainer. What would I do without her?"

...

They stepped outside the small straw hut and took the path down the bar under the bright sun of the afternoon. A light breeze was humming in the palm trees – carrying along the sweet scents of the bougainvilleas – as birds sang away their happiness in a place that surely looked like Heaven if Heaven ever had to exist.

"You did well for a novice." Guadalupe pointed at the small wicker basket that Maura was holding.

The workshop had turned to be a nice and rather educative activity. At least nobody had rolled their eyes as the medical examiner had made a few references to the history of wicker. Unlike Jane during their sailing class back in the morning.

As soon as Maura had tried to talk about the influence of catamaran in Europe, the brunette had threatened to make her fly over their boat in the middle of the lagoon.

The resort was rather quiet at this time of the day. Finding a table still available turned out to be easy but within a few hours, it would be another story though. Vacationers would be back from their activities to share a drink by the sea as loud music would have replaced the quiet rhythms that were now playing.

"You don't drink alcohol?" Sipping on her own Cuba Libre, Maura's eyes stopped on the grenadine juice that the woman next to her had ordered.

Guadalupe shook her head and made a face. "Not much. To Lisa's biggest despair. She loves beer."

The scientist laughed lightly and thought about Jane. It was stupid but she missed her, all of a sudden. After a couple of days spent at the club, she had got used to their brand new closeness. To the point an odd feeling of emptiness had wrapped her up since she had watched the detective leave with Lisa two hours earlier.

Her features must have darkened because Guadalupe frowned and offered her a pale smile of consolation. "She will be back soon, don't be worried. Lisa isn't holding her as hostage! … When have you met Jane, exactly?"

"Two years ago." Hopefully the intimate conversation wouldn't be too challenging for Maura. She usually handled well her incapacity to lie but the current context was a bit different. "Three years in a month..."

"Did you fall in love right away?" The painter blushed, probably a bit uncertain before her own mischief. Yet she was nice, just trying to make conversation. Not trying to sound intrusive.

Maura took a deep breath and swallowed hard. The sky was still blue yet she suddenly had the feeling a shadow was brushing her naked shoulders as if loud clouds – menacing ones – had stolen away the warm temperatures of the tropical climate without any warning whatsoever.

"No... I mean, I don't think so. At times I try to remember when it happened but it is too blurry. It just hit me... One day... She passed the door of my office and... And this is when I realized that she meant everything to me."

Something broke in her voice and probably crashed under the weight of these words that had never passed her lips until now. Bitterness made her smile. Vaguely. Weakly.

"Jane is my soul mate. She is..." Maura shrugged and laughed away a truth she had never really known how to handle properly. "I love her more than anything."

Absentmindedly, she ran a finger over her lips. The ones Jane had kissed the day before. Without thinking twice, not giving her gesture the mere importance. Why had she done that?

Had she even realized the effect such action had had on Maura?

The blonde frowned and pursed her lips under a ridiculous anger.

And why was Guadalupe remaining silent? Why now? When all she wanted was to turn the page and move on because it was pointless. Her thoughts, her feelings. Whatever made her heart beat faster when her friend was around.

Pointless and stupid.

"Any plan for the evening? I am trying to convince Jane that the dance party by the pool would be a good idea." _And add a smile. A smile always saves sad and lonely souls._

Time must have flown by once she discarded the confession of her shameful feelings because before she had a chance to order a new drink, Lisa and Jane showed up; grinning. Obviously thrilled by their windsurf session.

The art dealer sat next to Guadalupe and squeezed her hand. The gesture was soft, instinctive. Maura smiled it away and turned around to look at Jane settling by her side. Without thinking it twice, the blonde bent over and – cupping the detective's face – she planted a soft kiss on her lips. A long one. Too long perhaps but she didn't mind.

"I missed you."

The gesture took the detective aback but after a few seconds of hesitation, a timid smile lit up her eyes. "I missed you too, honey." _  
_

Maura bit her lower lip. Pretending had never been so harsh.


	9. Obsession

_**Author's note: thank you for all the reviews, I take note of the suggestions (sweet scenes, Maura's jealousy etc). I know it's going slow but I can assure you that you will have them as a couple way before the end. I write two chapters per day spent in Punta Cana and they'll spend three weeks there, therefore the pace.**_

**Chapter nine – Obsession**

"She has planned on going downtown tomorrow. She said she wanted to visit a few acquaintances, mainly a bunch of local artists. We'll show up at the last minute for the shuttle and will follow her around. Punta Cana isn't that big. Hey, do you..." But as Jane looked up from her notes to check on Frost, she caught her colleague focused on whatever was happening in her back.

She turned around immediately, growled. "Maura! You're in the cam angle! In a bikini!"

Yet instead of moving away, the scientist approached the computer and bent over to wave at Frost; showing an impressive amount of cleavage to Jane's partner. "Why Dr. Isles... You are suntanned!"

The blonde smiled brightly and sat on her friend's lap, obviously eager to share a few words with the detective who had stayed in Boston. She pulled on the strap of her bikini to reveal a much paler complexion under the fabric.

"I am... Look at the contrast... Oh, hello Sergeant Korsak!"

A donut in hand, the older man bent over – rose an appreciative eyebrow – and waved at someone else in the background. Jane sighed. Was the whole BPD going to show up to check out Maura's body? And what was she supposed to do with her hands? The medical examiner had invaded her own space, starting with her hips. With awkwardness, the Italian brought her arms behind her back and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Just on time to see Susie Chang appear on the screen. The woman was holding what looked like lab results. _Like she could bring anything else. _In an expert gesture, Maura's assistant adjusted her glasses on top of her nose and settled on a chair by Frost.

"Good evening, Dr. Isles. Detective Rizzoli..."

Jane nodded, a mock of horror on her face nonetheless. This was the oddest Skype session she had ever had to take part into. Maura - on the other hand - seemed to be completely in her element.

"Oh, Susie. Good thing you are around... Is everything okay downstairs?" Nod. "Good. So I have checked the Brazilian bracelets this afternoon before going to a weaving workshop and they sell rainbow ones only. Like this bikini. It is colorful, joyful..."

Frost repressed a laugh, helped by Korsak who snapped his shoulder not too discreetly. Jane held back a sigh of deep – strong – embarrassment and glared at her colleagues.

"Speaking of which, it is a very nice bikini that you're wearing, Dr. Isles. I see you're really trying to fit in the... To fit in." New stifled giggles from Frost.

"Oh, actually it isn't mine but Jane's. She won it yesterday at a swimming contest. You should have seen her... A very good performance." Maura's genuine smile didn't find the slightest echo on the brunette's face whose cheeks had turned into a very deep shade of red.

The scientist rolled her eyes. "Oh, so now you are shy? You were quite expansive when you won!"

"Okay. End of the bikini talk, people. Maura, move along. Although if it is _my_ bikini then why are you wearing it, exactly?" Not that Jane really minded. It surely embraced her friend's curves in a sexy - tantalizing - way.

"I wanted to see if I could wear it for tonight's disco foam party by the swimming-pool. I am not too sure about this fabric being water resistant."

Stifled giggles, part three. Jane glared at her colleagues again, counted until five. Back to work. "So. Lisa is being irreproachable... I'm afraid I have absolutely nothing – not the slightest suspicious detail – for the moment. Our windsurf class didn't really..."

Frost produced an odd sound. Was that a snort or another stifled laugh? Frowning, Jane looked up and rose a perplexed eyebrow at her colleague. "What is it?"

The young detective shook his head as a smirk curled up his lips. "I swear the next undercover mission abroad is for me. Measure your chance, Jane. Really."

…

Even if the path hadn't been lit up by a streetlamp every two feet, they would have had no problem to find the disco foam party. A rainbow beam rose in the sky and seemed to cover half of the island while loud - underground - music echoed in the night.

"Wow." Mouth wide open, Jane stopped as they reached the main bar by the swimming-pool and looked slightly in disbelief at the scene in front of her.

Someone had thrown half of the aqua gym material in the waters while an impressive amount of foam covered most of the floor all around. Women were dancing everywhere – sipping on devilish homemade cocktails – and engaging in rather suggestive conversations with other vacationers.

The Italian squinted her eyes as she spotted two girls roughly making out in the middle of the swimming-pool. Was that Allyson and Miranda, the chief of the village and the swimming instructor?

"And then they say the Club Med reputation has changed... It was quite a trendy place to go to for single adults who wanted to have light encounters during their vacations. A bit... A bit like now." Maura ran her tongue over her lips and stepped closer to Jane subconsciously.

"At the club, nobody's gonna judge you." Before Maura's surprise, Jane shrugged and smiled. "I might have read the Wikipedia page of the resort too... Well, in a Coco-Loco mood?"

The scientist's features lit up as a huge grin played on her lips. Laughing lightly, she nodded at her friend – tried to find an available table around – and let Jane go order their drinks. Timidly, she approached a couple about to leave. She nodded at them politely and sat down right away as they made one step away from her.

As much as she was planning on dancing, she didn't see herself staying up and still on her feet for the rest of the evening.

"And here's your Coco-Loco. With an extra of tequila. Seems like you're Rosa's favorite, now."

Maura thanked Jane for the attention with a kiss on the lips. Soft, light. Yet completely out of the blue.

Embarrassed, the Italian giggled and looked around at nothing in particular but to simply avoid her friend's gaze. "There is no need to be that demonstrative when nobody is addressing us, you know. I mean... It's cool. It's great. You're really proving you have a professional conscience... Just don't feel forced." _Stop talking and drink, Rizzoli. _

For long minutes, both women remained silent and sipped on their cocktails while observing the night scene that was taking place a few feet in front of them. Maura swallowed hard. It was strange to look at these women and remain somewhat in the distance. Too close to voyeurism to her own taste.

She nervously moved on her seat – cast a glance at Jane – and took advantage of the music change to overcome the uncomfortable silence.

"Would you like to dance?"

Caribbean rhythms had been welcomed by a loud clamor and very soon couples had started dancing salsa with more or less success according to their level of intoxication. Jane choked on her cocktail and shook her head as vehemently as possible. "Hell no! I'm not... I'm not a dancer, sorry. But feel free to find yourself a partner."

Maura hid her disappointment in her glass. She didn't want to dance with anyone but Jane. Why did she even try, anyway? Every single time, her requests were somewhat rejected. "Fine..."

And yet she stood up – for a reason she couldn't really understand – then locked her eyes with the first woman who happened to look at her with attention. A brunette in her early thirties.

"Would you like to dance?" The woman eagerly nodded.

_It's your fault, Rizzoli. Deal with it, now. _And it hurt. It shamefully hurt to look at Maura grab someone else's hand and drag this person to the improvised dance floor only to start a salsa among the crowd.

Her hips were moving sensually – brushing suggestively her partner's – as her hands had settled on her lower back to drag her closer to her own body as the dance moves required it. She seemed to enjoy the whole thing. Her eyes were glimmering and a smile played on her lips. She even laughed when she bent over to hear the girl's voice over the music. She was happy and it was fair enough. Yet Jane couldn't stand it.

_You turned her down. Assume your freaking choices. _

And she was beautiful. Her blond curls were locked in a bun; a few locks framing her face that moved at the pace of her steps, echoing the constant coming and going of her large silver earrings. Yes. She was perfect.

Too much. Too addictive.

Then all of a sudden, Jane focused on the song that was playing. Its lyrics. A bitter smile curled up her lips as she realized that it told the story of a young man mistaking his feelings for love when the girl kept on telling him that it was nothing but obsession.

_Obsession. _That was exactly what she felt for Maura. She wasn't in love with her. No. She couldn't be and that for a thousand reasons. She was just obsessed with her. Desperately obsessed.


	10. Merengue

_**Author's note: thank you for all the reviews; for the guest whose frustration is growing (!) I don't know. Maura's trying a few moves, she confessed her feelings, Jane's obviously not indifferent to her... So we're getting there little by little. But it's all fine if you prefer to catch back a bit later, of course. No spoiler but a few things should happen soon. And big + for "to coco loco herself", it cracked me up.**_

_**Cissie: thanks a lot. The undercover is still going on since they're going to follow them to Punta Cana. Not sure I get what you mean, sorry.**_

**Chapter ten – Merengue**

One, two, three and... Maura huffed. She had stopped complaining for a couple of minutes but her attitude let Jane understand that the Italian would need to be very persuasive to make her smile again. Yes, it was her fault if they had had to leave the resort in a hurry to make it on time to the shuttle. Yes, she had literally dragged Maura to the club gates while the scientist hadn't had time to even go change after their sailing lesson. In a word: yes, she was the one to blame. Because she hadn't checked her watch as she should have.

"Your hair is perfect. Your dress is perfect. Your shoes are perfect. _You_ are perfect."

Leaned against the window of the small bus, Maura pouted – obviously unconvinced – and rolled her eyes. As much as her friend was known for her difficult temper, the honey blonde could be rather grumpy as well if not just plainly susceptible.

"Don't even mention my attire again. I mean it, Jane. I look like..." The medical examiner pursed her lips as if to keep the words to herself for them being too shameful.

She had done her hair and was wearing it now up in an improvised ponytail but the salt of the sea didn't have a very good effect on her blond curls. The volume of her hair had considerably increased. To not say tripled.

"Frost was right, last night. You really are suntanned." _A compliment. Well done, Rizzoli._

Except it took Jane quite a while to realize that she wasn't staring at her friend's arm – for instance – but at her hips that showed as the fabric of Maura's cotton dress had slowly moved up under an imperceptible movement.

As it hit her, the detective blushed and grew uncomfortable enough to turn her head to the other side.

"Is there something to see in Punta Cana?" _Nice, Rizzoli. Keep it cool. Back on something safe._

Maura grabbed her travel guide from a worn-out bag that wasn't part of any out-of-the-resort attire either and leafed through it without a bit of enthusiasm. "There is... Chocomuseo...?"

"The hell is that?"

"A brand new museum about the history of chocolate. Punta Cana isn't Santo Domingo, to be honest. It is your typical seaside resort with beaches and bars." Maura's hazel eyes stopped on a couple of seats ahead. Lisa and Guadalupe were in full chat. They seemed to have been pleasantly surprised to see them show up at the very last minute. "Besides, don't we already have a _plan_?"

Jane shrugged. "To an extent. But it's not like we can bump into them every five seconds."

The shuttle stopped before what looked like a typical bar. The local kind of one, not very hype. Bright colors. Jane read the name out loud. "_Macondo..._" Two old men were sitting at a table outside and played chess in the sun.

Maura nodded and retrieved her belongings before standing up to step in the street with the other vacationers. "It is a homage to Gabriel García Márquez. Rather classic in the area."

The sky was gray yet the temperatures particularly high. Jane winced. She had forgotten her sunglasses. Lisa and Guadalupe came to see her right away. Hand in hand. Why did they have to be that sweet? It made the Italian feel bad. The days were passing by and she had more and more of a hard time believing that they could have anything to do with a murder case. Nothing went this way. Nothing at all.

"Any plan? We are going to visit Anna and Isabella – have lunch with them – and probably walk around until the shuttle comes back at 3pm. It's a very small place, to be honest. We should certainly spot you here and there!"

Lisa's smile was perfect. She looked sincere. Genuinely sincere.

Jane opened her mouth to reply but froze as she felt Maura's hand on hers. The scientist tightened her grip without a word. It was their first contact since what seemed like an eternity.

If only for Jane.

The previous night had been strange. Maura had danced for an hour or so with different women – laughing, smiling at them – and when she had decided that she had had enough, they had gone back to their room.

They hadn't talked much, hadn't shared anything. _What do you want to share, anyway? Open your eyes, Rizzoli. _Same in the morning, at breakfast and during their sailing lesson. Yes. It had seemed like an eternity since they had been close enough to cause the brunette's lips to curl up in a smile instinctively.

"Shopping."

End of the sweet parenthesis. Jane turned around and looked at Maura. Was she grinning at Lisa and Guadalupe or just at the prospect of dragging the detective into one of her least favorite activities?

"Yes. We... We are going to do that." Jane bit her lower lip. She should have known better. A grumpy Maura was a Maura to fear.

...

"_Hola, linda_..." The scientist was about to smile back at the salesman when she realized that – for once – it was not addressed to her but to Jane. Within thinking it twice, she glared at the young man and put a possessive hand on her friend's lower back. "_Cariña..._"

Unaware of the whole scene yet confused before her friend's sudden closeness, Jane looked up from a pile of shirts and frowned at the blonde. "Why are you talking to me in Spanish?"

Once the resort shuttle had left, they had discreetly followed Lisa and Guadalupe only to find out both women had – indeed – stopped by a local and rather old art gallery to visit a friend who turned out to be eighty years old at least. Not really mafia oriented unless they now hired grandmothers who moved around with difficulty.

As the couple had sat down at the terrace of the small cafe next to the gallery for a drink in company of their friend, Jane and Maura had decided to enjoy a bit of their free time in the small town to go for some shopping. Or at least Maura had decided so. The brunette had simply followed.

"Don't tell me that you are seriously thinking about buying this shirt..." The blonde took a deep breath and tried to sound casual. She had avoided Jane's question and so what? Her priorities lay somewhere else; like, for instance, in that blue - hippie style - piece of clothing that her friend was holding. "I swear I take off my wedding band if you do."

The detective rolled her eyes and cast a glance at the Brazilian bracelet that Maura had convinced her to buy at the previous store. "Sorry but I don't see myself jogging around Boston with a rainbow tank top that says '_Punta Cana's Finest Ladies_'."

Maura winced, pouted as if she were pondering her friend's words. She finally nodded. "Okay. Put that down. I got it. We are off for lunch. Shopping is done."

Victory. Jane barely hid her smirk and gladly followed her friend outside of the store, holding a dozen of bags in each hand. For herself. How come Maura always managed to make her buy a thousand things that she wouldn't even wear once? _You can't tell her no. That's why, Riz'._

Hungry and not really eager to walk for a long time under a blinding sun, both friends stopped by a _cantina _that had two stars in Maura's guide. Enough to content the scientist and just fine for the detective who had noticed that they had _Presidente_, the local beer, which was all she cared about in the end. At least they hadn't chosen one of the fast food restaurants that the tourists stuck to in order to eat a greasy burger in the sun while electro music covered the soft rhythm of salsa coming from an opened window down the block.

"What is it that people dance bachata in the middle of the street? Locals, I mean. At lunchtime. Can you imagine that happening in Boston?"

Whatever her dish was, Jane had to recognize that it was delicious. And exotic enough. Way better than the shy and traditional buffet of the Club Med. If that was real Dominican food then she could definitely consider coming back sooner than later. Chewing on her chicken, she motioned at a couple moving with sensuality opposite their terrace.

"It isn't bachata but merengue. The dance actually originated from the slaves working in sugar beet fields. But it has transformed in style, especially when making it to the United States. Nowadays, the..."

But Maura never had a chance to finish her sentence. Jane stopped her immediately.

"Would you like to dance?"

For long seconds, the scientist remained perfectly still - her eyes focused on the dancers - until reality seemed to hit her back and she frowned. "I thought you didn't like dancing."

Her academic tone was gone. Her voice had turned softer, embracing with her typical delicacy the memories of the previous evening.

Jane shrugged – ran her tongue over her lips – and put down her fork. Her hands were moist and shaking. She hid them under the table. "Maybe I've changed my mind."


	11. Uncertainty

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for the reviews, still more than appreciated.**_

**Chapter eleven – Uncertainty**

They had danced. Not as well as the couple on the street but Jane couldn't care less. This time, she had not hidden herself behind any ridiculous excuse. No. She had taken Maura's hand – dragged her to the side of the _cantina_ – and soon other customers had joined them in the process as old salsa tunes had played on a radio.

She had spoken Spanish, engaged in conversations with locals and promised to come back soon while a numbed sensation wouldn't leave her all along; clutching to her bones, sticking to her mind.

The heat of Maura's hips that had brushed hers. The delicacy of her fingers against her lower back playing with the thin cotton of her top.

"You can't sleep?" The honey blonde rolled on her side and leaned up on her elbow to look at Jane. They had come back from downtown an hour ago and had decided to lie down for a nap yet none of them had managed to properly fall asleep so far. "Perhaps we could go to the beach."

The Italian pouted and stretched her arms above her head. Her shirt moved up slightly, revealing a suntanned stomach. Perfectly flat. Her lengths at the pool every morning were paying off. She hadn't hit the gym once yet.

With such scenery, she preferred outdoor activities.

Smiling timidly, Maura moved down and approached her friend's stomach. Jane frowned – confused – but didn't have a chance to ask for an explanation. The scientist's hot breath slid on the sensitive skin and made her swallow hard. She repressed a moan; took a deep breath. What was her friend doing?

Like a stolen caress - shyly repressed - Maura's fingers brushed the stomach as her giggles finally filled the room.

"You have brought in half of the sand of the beach."

She repeated her gesture and swept away grains which whiteness highlighted even more the brunette's dark skin and made it glimmer in the sun. This time, the touch sent a shiver down Jane's spine and she instinctively spread her legs. Slightly. Shamefully. Incomprehensively.

A reaction that Maura didn't miss.

Then it struck the medical examiner. Everything, from her ambiguous position to her gestures. Jane's reaction. The deafening – not so well hidden – pounding of her heart against her chest.

Her lips brushed the stomach. A feather kiss, yet strong enough to make the brunette's muscles react at the contact. In an effort to soothe them, Maura came to rest the palm of her hand against the warm flesh there and cast a brief glance up at Jane. Dark eyes full of uncertainty meeting hesitant hazel ones.

The blonde closed her eyes and planted a second kiss. Then another one. A slow pace leading to a path of tentative lips on shivering skin and stifled sighs.

The ringing of Jane's cell phone – on the bedside table – made them both jump of surprise. The detective sat up right away and took the call. She cleared her voice, ran a hand through her hair.

"Rizzoli?"

Shaking tone.

…

The large hut got plunged in the dark and vacationers began to clap their hands in anticipation of the show that was about to start. If Maura joined along rather enthusiastically, Jane rolled her eyes; adjusted her Rayban's to make sure she would pass unnoticed if they happened to film the evening for a commercial video.

Allyson appeared on stage – a bright spotlight following her – and microphone in hand, she welcomed the audience with her usual cheerful voice.

"Good evening, everyone! How's Punta Cana treating you so far?" Big clamor, whistles. "Well, as you have probably noticed, this month is a bit different here at Club Med Punta Cana. No kids around..." New clamor. "Only women!"

Jane winced. If the crowd didn't stop whistling, she would be deaf before the end of the evening. Thankfully, the chief of the village resumed her welcome speech and the vacationers turned quiet.

"So these little changes mean big changes in our programs as well but if there is one thing that cannot be taken off your Club Med schedule, it has to be your favorite GO's evening show...!"

Maura smiled timidly at her friend as she heard her sigh. As much as they were taking full advantage of all the activities the resort had to offer, they still had a hard time dealing with the Club Med signature.

From Genteel Organizers forced to sit down at their table for every single meal to the way vacationers were constantly called Genteel Members – GM's – it was hard to have one relaxing and somewhat intimate moment without anyone showing up unexpectedly to push you to take part in whatever activity; volleyball, pop quiz or karaoke contest. They had absolutely everything.

"Please tell me we won't have to step on stage for some ridiculous game."

Maura's silence as well as the way she looked down at her lap guiltily let Jane understand that she wasn't that far from reality. Unfortunately. Yet could it be worse than staying in their room after the awkward moment they had shared earlier in the afternoon? Her mother's call had put an end to something Jane preferred to ignore for not knowing what to think about it. Yet a thousand questions were twirling in her head and made her confused.

Why had Maura done that? Why had she – herself – reacted so invitingly to her friend's touches?

Out of cowardice, she had made the phone call last, longer and longer. Maura had left for a swim after a while and when she had come back, they hadn't talked about it. As if nothing had happened, they had got ready for their daily drink at the bar before heading to the restaurant for dinner.

It was easier like that.

And there they were, now. Sitting on trunks specially carved to look like seats. Another tacky sign of authenticity for Maura who had spent ten minutes complaining about it.

"It lasts forty-five minutes. I don't think it is game night. Just their usual show."

Maura turned out to be right. From circus to song performances – passing by some stand up – Jane forgot her fears and relaxed enough to somehow enjoy the whole thing. Yet not as much as most of the vacationers who seemed to be having the time of their life. As they applauded the last act, Allyson came back on stage; all smile.

"A GO show wouldn't be a GO show without its special ending. Stand up, ladies! And give it all for... Our crazy signs! A big applause to all your favorite Punta Cana GO's and here comes... The Couscous Dance!"

"The fuck?"

Jane watched how everyone stood up – Maura included even if the scientist seemed a bit uncomfortable – as a loud and cheap music filled the night and all the organizers came back on stage for the club crazy signs.

"Stand up, Jane! You're the only one who's sitting. Even Guadalupe is up." Maura pressed her friend between clenched teeth and in an act of despair started mimicking the signs the GO's were now showing to the crowd.

"I can't believe I'm dancing the Macarena." The brunette rolled her eyes and repressed the desire to correct herself. This wasn't the infamous Spanish dance but a mix of it and simple – ridiculous – jumping around; arms in the air.

"Please tell me this won't end up on the main web page of the club..."

Maura moved at the pace of the summer hit, a polite smile on her lips. She had memorized the moves within a minute and was now dancing freely to the music. "I don't even know if this can be assimilated to any kind of... Dance... Whatsoever. I don't recognize the origins. It is extremely confusing."

Two steps on your right, two steps on your left. Arms up in the air. Two steps ahead, two steps backwards. And the wave; odd body move some vacationers didn't master at all to say the least.

"And why 'couscous'? We aren't in Northern Africa!"

Jane shrugged at her friend's question and kept on dancing. She looked ridiculous and so what? She was among strangers – apart from Maura – so at least it would spare her jokes from her colleagues. Thank God they weren't here.

"You're the best, GM's! Now on to the bar... That's where the Couscous Dance leads you!"

In one giant wave, the crowd turned around and began to dance away towards the exit but the traffic being a bit too dense, Jane and Maura soon found themselves jumping on the spot.

The detective rolled her eyes, mumbled. "This song will never end, right? And why aren't we moving anymore?"

Yet as the path in front of them got cleared and they finally managed to see the exit, Jane regretted her words immediately.

Why? Why had she been chosen in the first place for this mission? Why did it have to happen to her? A few feet ahead, all the vacationers had to stop in front of a photographer to immortalize the moment with their partner before dancing their way to the bar following the GO's guard of honor.

"Jane and Maura! Our favorite just-married couple! Come on, girls! Strike the kiss pose!"

Kiss? The same feeling of strong embarrassment took possession of both friends but eager to drink it all away with a Coco-Loco or ten, they obliged and turned to face each other before a chaste kiss on the lips sealed the deal.


	12. Celeste

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for all the reviews. As usual, I take note of the suggestions and will reply to all the reviews a bit later today (I'm busy, medical appointments and such)**_

**Chapter twelve – Celeste **

It came by waves, rushing from her toes to her neck before dying on her lips in a smile of pleasure barely contained. Stifled moans. An arched back. Her hand plunged in Jane's dark curls somewhere between her legs. It was hot. The Italian's fingers were digging moon crescent on her hips in an attempt to steady her movements while the tip of an expert tongue played with her sensitive skin.

She leaned her head backwards and pushed against the wall behind her. Gasped.

Opened her eyes, breathless. Sheet entangled between her own legs; moist of her own sweat. For long seconds Maura remained still and observed the wall in front of her. The one where Jane had pushed her as a powerful surge of a confusing desire had taken possession of them to build a dream in her head.

Her heart was pounding loud in her chest. She needed air. Fresh air. Arm behind her nape, she rolled on her back and finally spread her legs. The contact with Jane's turned to be furtive. Burning. The blonde immediately took off her knee from her friend's personal space and cast a glance at her to make sure that she hadn't woken her up.

In need of more distance, Maura got up – went to change in the bathroom – and left for the swimming-pool. Their room was too small, all of a sudden. The atmosphere too heavy.

It was still early but a few vacationers were already outside; off to their morning jog or going to the cafeteria for breakfast. The temperatures were warm and the sky blue. It would be a hot day.

Just another – typical – Dominican day.

The cool waters wrapped her body as she plunged head first and all of a sudden the world turned silent. Quiet, serene. It only lasted a few seconds – until she emerged back and began to swim – but during this tiny lapse of time Maura forgot everything. Her dream, the way she had kissed Jane's stomach the day before and how they knew that – as much as they pretended the exact opposite – the ghost of her moves would remain.

Why had she done that? Why had she dared?

"You're a good swimmer. You could have taken part in the contest... Perhaps you actually deserve this rainbow bikini in the end."

The detective's hoarse voice made her stop in her tracks. She hadn't seen her approach. Jane took her shirt off and plunged in the waters before joining her in the middle of the swimming-pool.

"Good morning."

Maura smiled; moving her arms around to make sure that she would remain on the surface. No. They would never allude to what she had done. Nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

"Good morning."

After five full days spent at the resort, both friends had established a routine of some sort. They had found their feet and were really starting to enjoy their stay properly. Following Lisa and Guadalupe wasn't very complicated.

If only on the paper.

Because if they listened to their conscience then Jane and Maura felt guilty. They weren't sincere with both women. What if the painter and the art dealer were perfectly clean?

A few more lengths – breakfast – and their sailing session. They had two days left before the regatta and truth to be told, they had both improved thanks to Victor's advices. Being on a catamaran made them work on their team spirit. And communication. It was a great deal they would surely be able to use once back in Boston too.

Settled on her deckchair, Jane adjusted her sunglasses on top of her nose and focused back on her conversation with Frost. To the brick walls of the BPD, her web cam replied with the transparent waters of the lagoon in her back and vacationers coming and going in their bikini; cocktail in hand.

The contrast was sharp and for once she had to recognize that she was on the lucky side.

"I'm doing all the paper work under the gray sky of Massachusetts while you're sipping rum at the terrace of a bar in the Caribbean and it's considered as work. Unfair. That's all I have to say. It. Is. Unfair."

Jane rolled her eyes – pretending to be offended – and moved the computer to make sure that her colleague would actually have a full view on the beach in her back. What could she say? She had always loved teasing Frost anyway.

"We don't stop. It is actually a very sporty resort. We signed up for tennis, this afternoon. And this morning we went swimming then sailing. It's not even noon yet! This isn't completely relaxing. And... There's all the rest, of course."

The brunette scanned her surroundings briefly to make sure that nobody had overheard her conversation nor that Lisa and Guadalupe were around. Both women were at the pottery workshop but it was supposed to finish quite soon now. Jane checked the time on her laptop screen. She was starving.

"By the way, has Dr. Isles sent the DNA samples as asked?"

Jane pouted at the question and turned her head around to look at the honey blonde laid on a deckchair by her side. She bit her lower lip. Maura hadn't told her much about that detail. "I'm not sure..."

"Can't you just ask her?" Frost frowned – rather confused – and took a sip of his coffee as a sandwich landed on his desk, thrown by a hand Jane recognized as belonging to her brother.

She really didn't miss the BPD vending machines.

"Maur' isn't available at the moment." Barely repressing a smirk, Jane turned her computer around to show her colleague that the Chief Medical Examiner of the State of Massachusetts had literally passed out on a deckchair after gulping down her cocktail. Of course, she had taken a few pictures as well. They needed memories. Right on their Facebook and Instagram, obviously.

"I see. Your job is, indeed, very tough. Very... How did you say? Ah yes. _Sporty._"

At least Maura was peacefully asleep. She had had a very agitated night to the point Jane had almost woken her up at one moment. Probably a nightmare caused by the crazy signs they had had to perform. Who wouldn't have been traumatized?

"By the way, what's today's lunch menu?"

As much as she found the question to be a bit strange, Jane assumed that her colleague was simply trying to make conversation. Frost was enjoying their daily Skype sessions as much as her but of course their stubbornness would prevent them from confessing it. They were not, as Maura would say, expansive.

The Italian straightened up and opened her mouth to reply but Frost cut her before she had a chance to say the slightest thing.

"Wouldn't it be... Couscous?"

Jane choked on the peanuts she hadn't swallowed yet and woke up Maura in the process. The scientist looked around a bit distressed and lost.

Now grinning, Frost nodded slowly before the cheap music filled the BPD room. "Couscous Dance!" And just like in her worst nightmare, her colleague turned his computer screen so she could see a video of her posted on the main page of the Club Med Punta Cana playing now on another laptop.

"Jane, turn down the sound on your laptop. People don't necessarily feel like listening to your highly questionable music choices."

The brunette shook her head vehemently at Maura's comment. "Gosh it's not me! It's..." Not sure how to bring this up considering her friend needed a few minutes to emerge back after having fallen asleep, she turned her computer for the honey blonde to see.

Maura turned livid.

"The BPD is thrilled to have two awesome dancers among their team. Your lab staff loved it, Dr. Isles! Actually, they had the wonderful idea to share it with us this morning."

"Go to hell, Frost." Jane closed her computer angrily and put it down on the floor. She pursed her lips, avoided her friend's gaze.

"I was thinking about sending everyone a postcard but something tells me that the BPD lab will actually get a rather lengthy letter from their boss." Chin up, Maura stood up masterfully and grabbed her empty glass before waving at Rosa behind the counter for another refill.

Wednesday hadn't been the best of their days. First her mishap in the morning – her sudden urge to kiss Jane on her stomach rather suggestively – and then the humiliating dance in the evening. The blonde sighed and tried to put everything aside.

"Do you want something to drink?" She looked at her wrist and frowned. "What have I done of my bracelet?"

"Rosa knows you, Maur'. No worries. You don't need your bar bracelet when she's around. Besides, it's like our second house, here. God bless _Celeste_ and its cocktails."

And its lobster sandwiches. Not really in the mood to share their lunch with the other vacationers and a couple of Genteel Organizers, they opted for staying on their deckchairs and gorging themselves on seafood instead.

Cleaning her hands with a napkin, Maura smiled as she looked at Jane licking whatever was left of mayonnaise on her fingers. The brunette was in a good mood and quite chatty.

"Wait..."

The scientist bent over – locked her eyes with her friend's – and swept away a crunch from Jane's face. A giggle escaped from her lips as a pink shade slid up her cheeks. Out of timidity. She looked down at her lap, suddenly too aware of the silence floating above their heads.

And then the kiss. On her cheek. From Jane. Chaste but sweet.


	13. Distance

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for all the reviews, keep them coming. :)**_

**Chapter thirteen – Distance**

Emma and Tara, from San Diego. Suntanned all year long. Platinum hair. Team Barbie, in a word. With a not so discreet preference for Jane and her abs. Such inclination had not pleased the medical examiner whose grin had considerably subdued since they had made it on the tennis court while her talkative mood had vanished at the same time as her enthusiasm.

They had signed up without meeting the couple before and so what? It was just a friendly tennis match, just a classic Club Med activity and how the resort worked. No need to say that Jane saw things quite differently from her friend. The Italian was now parading around; flashing her abs in a bikini top.

The time she had felt an ounce of embarrassment for walking around the club wearing nothing but a bikini was long gone and she had embraced the implicit dress code to the point she would have had a hard time going any other way now.

_A killer smile. Perfect, Riz'. Anyway, back to tennis._

A double match. Easy, nice way to spend the afternoon on a court by the beach while she kept an eye on Lisa and Guadalupe who had migrated to deckchairs in the shadows of a palm tree just on her left. Perfect.

Racquet in hand, the detective spread her legs and bent over at the level of the net; ready for Maura's serve in her back yet slightly anxious that her friend might feel the desire to hit her with a so-called lost ball seeing how grumpy she was.

The grunt took her completely aback. Just like the speed of the serve and the way it almost made Emma fall as she desperately tried to hit it back in the court. Last time Jane had played tennis with Maura, it had been rather smooth. Against a brick wall. Nothing close to the fury who was now smirking with a new ball in hand. Ready for her second serve; her feet neatly positioned by the baseline.

Same grunt. Same aggressiveness, even if the ball landed in, this time. Right on the T.

"And an ace."

As the scientist was peacefully walking to the other side of the court, Jane jogged to her and grabbed her wrist. "Jeez, calm down, Sharapova. This isn't a grand slam. You almost chopped off her head."

The honey blonde shrugged. "Are you asking me to lower my level? I am already playing with a racquet that is not mine so, to an extent, it is fair to say that I am not at my best." Although Maura had certainly chosen one of the best Head racquets available. "I have always had an excellent second serve. Now go back to the net, squat. This one will go on the T. Inside."

A mock of horror slid on Jane's face. And then she was the one who had a competitive spirit?

Forty-five minutes and a double bagel for Jane and Maura later, the brunette approached the net to shake hands with their now terrified opponents. An apologetic smile on her lips. Yet her comforting words didn't find much of an echo and both women left the court rather quickly.

"What was that, Maur'?" Jane let herself fall on the bench, her racquet between her legs. "You played like your life depended on it."

Shrug. A few sips of water. Maura took off her visor and looked up at her friend. "Nobody flirts with the person I am supposed to be married to. My wife is mine, period."

…

A pair of timidly suntanned feet stopped on her right, the toes disappearing in the white sand. Jane looked up at her friend and smiled, accepted the beer Maura held out to her. That _Presidente_ wasn't bad.

"What are you having?" She frowned and stared at the scientist's green cocktail. They hadn't tried this one yet.

Maura took a sip, sat down Indian style. "Mamajuana... Rum, red wine and honey soaked in a bottle with tree bark and herbs. At times, it is consumed for its medicinal value." _And has a reputation to be aphrodisiac. _

"Is it any good?"

The blonde nodded – smiled – and focused on the sunset in front of her. The Club Med couldn't have chosen a better day for the evening barbecue on the beach. The sky was clear – the wind almost nonexistent – and the sun was now disappearing in a spectrum of breathtaking colors.

Jane took a deep breath. The smells coming from the barbecue were atrocious ones considering that she was starving. She cast a glance at a group sat by a bonfire. A couple of GO were playing the guitar while a dozen vacationers clapped their hands at the pace of the reggae songs. Guadalupe and Lisa were there too.

After the tennis match, Jane and Maura had spent the afternoon with them. Random chat. They were going round and round in circles. It was frustrating. Nothing new from the Boston front either. The Tyler Case had quite a lot of chances to end up as a cold one.

"I didn't know that you were the possessive type."

Maura rose a confused eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

_Why the hell are you talking about that, now? Can't you just go and sing along Bob Marley like anyone? _ "What you said earlier this afternoon, after the tennis match. That nobody was allowed to approach your wife."

The scientist straightened up. She pursed her lips and focused even more on the sunset. "I have never said that. I simply dislike the idea of women flirting with you in front of me... While they think we are married, that is. Would you do that yourself?"

"I let you dance with more than one." Her regretful tone made her blush. Jane looked down at her lap. Perhaps she should have chosen other words. Perhaps she should have never said that. "They were flirting with you."

Fair point. Except it hadn't really hit Maura until now. "But... You didn't want to dance."

"Yes. And that's why your _wife_ didn't make a scene. You can't prevent others from flirting with you but you can also choose to not respond to them. There was nothing wrong in you dancing with others. Why should you have stayed at our table if you really wanted to dance?"

"I didn't flirt with them."

"I know. Just like I didn't flirt with Emma and Tara." Jane bit her lower lip. It was true. She had enjoyed all the compliments and that was it. Probably just like Maura when she had been dancing.

They had no reason to succumb to such jealousy. It was ridiculous and didn't make sense. But then what did? Of course, she hadn't forgotten what had happened the day before in their room. It didn't make sense either. Nothing did, lately. Absolutely nothing.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to go back to Boston." The confession slid on the blonde's lips unexpectedly. It took her aback. She shrugged, stared at her feet. "I like it here. With you..."

"Jeez. What's in that drink of yours? I thought Maura Isles couldn't see herself living anywhere else than in our dear Boston."

The medical examiner laughed quietly. Now focused on the bottom of her drink, she bit her lips. "I was wrong... What matters isn't the place but the person you are with. I could go anywhere as long as you are with me. That's what I meant."

Jane swallowed hard. Her heart was beating way too fast, not because she would have liked the words – even if she did – but simply because she was terrified. In spite of her efforts, it was clear that her self-confidence was a transparent wall of appearances. A farce.

"Thank you." _Thank you? Really? Oh, go to Hell, Riz'. And stop playing with that beer. _"I mean..." But what did she mean, exactly?

She nervously put down her bottle of beer by her side – in the sand – and stared straight in front of her as the sun was dying in incandescent yellows. Maura's fingers felt hot against hers as she timidly reached her friend's hand to hold it tight. What was happening? Why was she doing that? Why had the scientist said such thing? It had to do with the distance. Boston was far, just like their references. They were probably a bit lost and looking for comfort.

Somehow. Awkwardly.

"Jane. Look at me. Please."

Maura's voice was calm. Full of self-confidence yet on the verge of a thousand doubts. Slowly, the detective did as asked and turned her head around. A peaceful smile had slid on her friend's lips and lit up her features of a soft delicacy. She felt the scientist's hand leave hers before its heat landed on her cheek as Maura cupped her face and leaned over.

Slowly. So slowly.

Their lips brushed, carried away by the ghost of a kiss.

"Hey girls! Dinner's ready!"

Miranda's cheerful voice made them jump of surprise. End of whatever had almost happened. A bit taken aback, they both looked up at the GO. The woman winked and grabbed Jane by the arm to force her to stand up. With uncertainty, the Italian let the swimming instructor literally propel her up on her feet before she cast a glance at Maura.

How could she be so calm? At ease. Something had almost happened. Something troubling to say the least. And yet she was there – sitting and smiling – as if life was simply going on.


	14. Confessions

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for all the reviews and I apologize for being a little evil in the previous chapter (!); without giving spoilers away, I can tell you that within four chapters your frustration should vanish and two-thirds of the story will still have to be published. **_

**Chapter fourteen – Confessions**

Maura stepped outside on the balcony – stretched her arms – and yawned rather loudly. Her night had been restful in spite of the ghost of their near kiss on the beach haunting her mind in silence. She had made the first step, Jane hadn't protested. Unless she had simply been scared. The honey blonde pouted and pondered these thoughts she didn't dare to face. The disappointment would be harsh and yet... It seemed clear enough. Not a single thing had happened once they had come back to their room.

Jane didn't want any of this. _Accept it. Now. The more you wait and hope, the more it will hurt at some point. _

"Oh... Hi."

But as Maura turned around to reply, the veil of sadness on Lisa's face piqued her curiosity. The art dealer was a very cheerful person. Always smiling. Yet she was standing there on her own balcony – a shawl in hand – looking lost and confused.

"Is something wrong?" The scientist cast a glance over her shoulder but Jane was nowhere to be seen. "May I help you one way or another?"

Lisa shrugged, ran her tongue over her lips. She seemed hesitant. "It's Guadalupe. She's not feeling fine... She says her leg hurts but that it's okay. She doesn't want me to call the doctor."

"Oh, let me check on her. I am a physician." With only dead patients but that was a detail that the woman didn't need to know. "If only to see if she needs more medical assistance."

Lisa hesitated a bit more – looked by the French windows of her balcony – and finally nodded as a sigh passed her lips. She did look worried. "She hasn't slept at all, last night. Her meds don't seem to have any effect... Oh God! What are you doing?"

Not really caring about the fact she was wearing a negligee, Maura passed a leg over the small wooden wall that separated both balconies. Lisa ran to her, helped her in the process to make sure that she wouldn't fall from the three-floor height. At the same moment, Jane stepped out of the bathroom only to see her friend's leg up in the air.

"Maura!" Within three strides the Italian had made it out on the small terrace. She stopped – frowned – as she realized that her friend wasn't alone. "What's going on? Rock climbing is at 4.30pm, like every day. It's barely... 8.30am."

The medical examiner adjusted her negligee and cast a glance inside the room. The painter was – indeed – in bed. She didn't look fine. "Guadalupe is sick. I want to see if she needs a doctor."

Jane nodded and jumped over the wooden wall to make sure that it wasn't a lie of some sort. After all, Lisa was not the typical vacationer. The detective couldn't let her guard fall. Especially if it included Maura.

They stepped into the room without a word. An exact replica of theirs; with as many clothes and sunglasses abandoned a bit everywhere around. The scientist squatted by the bed – put a hand on Guadalupe's forehead – before reading the names of the meds on the table nearby.

"Oh... A stronger analgesic might be required. Or just double the dose of the ones you already have. I suppose the weather is affecting you. We should have rain on Sunday. A blessing for you." Maura turned around. A calm and reassuring smile on her lips. "She'll do just fine. I'm going to give her a double dose of pain-killer and wait to see if it's enough... It will take approximatively twenty minutes for the first soothing effects to appear. How about you go get breakfast in the meantime? And bring back some food for Guadalupe. She will do just fine. Don't be worried."

A couple of seconds were enough for Jane to get the message and she nodded at Lisa reassuringly. "Yes, let's bring back something from the buffet. You can trust Maur'. She's an excellent doc."

The art dealer sighed heavily and accepted the offer but didn't leave before planting a soft kiss on Guadalupe's forehead and making sure that she was comfortably laid in bed. If they weren't a real couple then they definitely knew how to fool everyone around.

Sat on the floor, Maura kept on smiling at the painter. Sweetly. Yet trying to ignore the silence that had wrapped them up as soon as Jane and Lisa had left. Was she supposed to make conversation or Guadalupe preferred to sleep? That was why she had chosen forensics. The relation to her patients was less complicated.

"When were you diagnosed with poliomyelitis?" Now she had cast a glance at the meds, her question couldn't be seen as pure, unhealthy curiosity. Especially since she was a physician herself.

Guadalupe looked down at her hands apologetically. "When I was three..."

Maura nodded and bit her lower lip. "That's why your parents moved to the US."

It made sense even if the disease had probably been diagnosed a bit too late and the painter now had to live with some of the sequels.

"Yes.

…

"You and Maura are really nice people." Lisa smiled timidly and filled a plate of fresh fruits. "I've kept in touch with a few members. I hope it'll be the same with you. We still have time, though."

If Jane had understood that it was safe to leave her friend alone with the painter in her room, a feeling of guilt was now creeping in her mind before Lisa's words.

She felt atrociously bad. What if the BPD had been wrong? The art dealer didn't look suspicious at all. Her partner even less. They had won their trust lying to them. Of course they would never see them again if her mission didn't bring the police to arrest both women.

"Nah. We're just the evil little couple. I mean, have you seen how Maura tried to chop off Emma's head as we played that tennis match? You are the cute and sweet couple." _We aren't nice with you, Lisa. We aren't fair to you. _Jane brought the coffee cup to her lips and took a sip. "You're the perfect couple, actually."

Make her speak. Make her confide in you. Make your suspect trust you. The rules she had learned way back then at the academy kept on playing in her head like a mantra of some sort yet none of this made sense.

Lisa had talked. She had said things. Nothing relevant at all in a murder case.

"I'm lucky enough to have found her. Her leg... That's the main problem. She had crisis from time to time but never this bad. She has seen specialists but they can't do much about it. She has to live with it and learn how... How to control the pain."

Not really eager to share their breakfast with other vacationers and GO's, both women headed to the deckchairs on the restaurant terrace and settled there.

"You found the right one." Jane swallowed hard. She disliked talking about such things. She didn't feel at ease. "Not that it's a piece of cake every day. You should see Maura in the morning when she drinks instant coffee instant of... That hype, Italian machine thing."

Lisa laughed and took a bite of her French toast. "Guadalupe brings me peace. It's a nice change, believe me. My ex... Well, she wasn't one to trust." The art dealer looked down and focused on her lap. She closed her eyes, fought the reminiscence of something Jane assumed was bad. "Thankfully she belongs to the past, now."

Who was her ex? The detective knew the file by heart – every single name in it – yet she didn't remember such detail. _Jeez, react! Don't remain silent. _But not a single word slid on Jane's lips. She didn't know what to say or add. _You suck, Riz'. Do your job, for Christ's sake!_

"What was her job?" The Italian made a face. Poor question. Yet better than nothing, obviously.

"She... Owns an art gallery in Boston. Just like me." Lisa put back the French toast in her plate and looked at the food hesitantly. "She didn't cheat on me. As a matter of fact, she was nice to me. But..."

Her hands were now shaking. She seemed nervous, scared. Her eyes abandoned the contemplation of her plate to look for Jane's before she cast a glance around as if to make sure that nobody could hear them. The music – as well as the scenery – suddenly turned uninviting. It was all about appearances, here. The resort, the beach. Everything had been thought to convince the vacationers that it was safe.

The safest place on Earth.

What if it weren't the case in the end?

The detective swallowed hard and pushed away such thought. "What's happening?" Even her raspy voice sounded low and fragile.

Lisa shrugged and looked aside. Anything to avoid the brunette's gaze. She didn't _look_ nervous. She was nervous. "I don't know if I can tell you... It's... I haven't said it to anyone. It's... I don't know."

With a barely contained impatience Jane put down her coffee cup and tilted the art dealer's chin up to make eye contact with her. She swallowed hard, counted until three to calm the beats of her heart. "You can trust me." _Not really, let's face it._

A few more seconds. Endless ones. Then Lisa gave in, holding back her cries. "I think... I think my ex is behind a murder. I think she ordered a few guys to kill someone."


	15. Love Trivia

_**Author's note: thank you all for the reviews; here comes a more Rizzles oriented chapter.**_

**Chapter fifteen – Love Trivia**

"Alright, Maura. Your turn... What do 30% of women do when they make love? A. They close their eyes. B. They bite or scratch."

The honey blonde made a face and bit her lower lip. Yet this time she carefully avoided Jane's cold gaze on her. She had convinced – if not just drag – the detective to go to the social board game evening only to end up at the Love Trivia table because Clue and Monopoly had been taken by storm.

The Italian's issue didn't have to do with the questions themselves that were somewhat close to a sex oriented Trivial Pursuit but the forfeits. Whenever she had to pick a card, her hand was now shaking. She would need a lot of time to overcome her imitation of Meg Ryan's fake orgasm in When Harry Met Sally.

"They close their eyes...?"

Pamela's smile melted in a smirk that caused Jane to wince right away. Wrong answer. What would her friend had to do again? To her, probably. As usual. They were a team. She was Maura's guinea pig every time.

"Forfeit! Forfeit! Forfeit! Forfeit!"

The social board game evening hadn't been such a bad idea in itself, especially after the morning they had gone through. Once Guadalupe had felt slightly better and had finally managed to fall asleep, Jane had let the honey blonde know about Lisa's confession on the restaurant terrace. She had called Cavanaugh right away. The BPD was now having a close look at the art dealer's ex-girlfriend whose name didn't appear in the Tyler Case.

Lisa hadn't said much, just explained her doubts; how she had overheard a few conversations here and there. Jane had tried to remain calm and not play the cop card. But until when? All she had managed to say was the random advice to go and tell the police what Lisa knew so far.

The girls screaming their delight to Maura having to accept a new forfeit took Jane back to reality. The scientist had sent the DNA samples earlier in the afternoon. Yet what for? All of a sudden, the case seemed to take a bit of an unexpected turn to say the least.

With calm, Maura picked a card – read the message – and cleared her voice; moved nervously on her chair. _Oh God no... What the hell did she get, this time? _Jane grabbed her straw only to realize that she had drunk all of her cocktail already. _Just pour tequila directly down my throat._

"_Blindfold action! Will you be able to recognize who is kissing you with your eyes blindfolded? Spicy challenge... Accepted!_" A timid smile played on the medical examiner's lips as she studied all the women around her table. She didn't know most of them and had certainly never kissed any. Except for Jane and yet, it wasn't the kind of kiss their game alluded to.

Within a few seconds, her world turned dark. She focused on the sounds – the brouhaha of voices coming all around. The smoothness of the table under her shaking fingers. And then for some reason, she thought about her teenage years when people used to make fun of her. How many times had she accepted stupid challenges only to be laughed at in the end?

Would it be the same, now?

She took a deep breath, swallowed hard. Her heart was beating way too fast. She lacked air, her lungs burnt as the room was spinning around.

The contact turned soft at first. Smooth lips against her own ones. Hesitant, pleasant. She let the person do as the tip of a tongue brushed her flesh and they deepened the kiss. Not allowed to touch whoever had been chosen – leaving it all to an odd feeling somewhat exciting – she lost herself in the surge that came within the mouth she was now exploring under the whistles of her table. The girls' reaction made her smile but she didn't break the kiss. When was the last time someone had been that close to her? When was the last time she had felt the warmth of basic human contact? How she had missed it...

"And... We're done. Damn now that was one hell of a kiss." Pamela's voice came from her left as the tender lips left hers almost without any warning. "Blindfold off, Maura. Now tell us who it was."

A reasonable – logical – approach. That was all she needed. Could they have chosen Jane in spite of the risk to find it too easy? After all, they were supposed to be married. What kind of person didn't recognize a kiss from a current lover? Maura bit her lip and studied carefully every single face around the table in search of a latent sign of nervousness.

Complete failure. They were all smirking but Jane. The Italian had back in retreat behind a new cocktail, a larger one this time.

Note to herself: give up on social board game night unless they arrived first and could sneak at a Monopoly table. Or even Clue. Although she regretted the absence of forensics in this one.

"It's just a game, Maura. Your life doesn't depend on it. Hurry up, honey." Pamela winked.

"Is it... Is it you?" The blonde turned around and looked at her friend. She hadn't managed to say her name. Too embarrassed. What if it wasn't her? How would she justify the fact that she hadn't recognized her?

Pamela sighed, rolled her eyes. "I told you girls that it'd be too easy. And on that last point, Team Boston wins. Congrats, Jane and Maura!"

…

They had kissed. On the path that led them to their room, Maura couldn't think about anything else. She and Jane had shared a kiss. A real kiss. There had been nothing timid about it. Absolutely nothing. A first kiss.

One of the oddest ones she had ever lived.

They had played Brainstorm after winning Love Trivia yet the lapse of time between both games had not been enough. A heavy discomfort was floating above their heads now, surrounded by silence.

"Do you want to take a shower or..."

Jane shrugged – abandoned her shoes by the door – and motioned at the bathroom evasively. "You can go first. I wanna see if Cavanaugh sent me an email."

Maura nodded and went to lock herself as far as she could from her friend. Her dress slid on her hips and landed quietly on the floor after brushing her ankles like a couple of ghost caresses. She took off her bikini bottom and unclasped the top. Then stopped. Her eyes had caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked utterly sad, a bit defeated.

_You're in love. Just say it. Just say the words. Assume them, embrace their meanings. Stop pretending there's nothing, that it's not important. You know it is. _

"I love her."

The whisper burnt her lips as she let go of it. It slid on her throat – digging wounds of incomprehension – then hit the air almost imperceptibly. A self-confession that made her lose her balance. She bumped into the door. A loud bang accompanying her movement.

"Shit!"

"Are you okay, Maur'?" Right away, Jane's stifled voice resounded loud yet hesitant.

Was she? For long seconds, the scientist studied her face in the mirror. They had won Love Trivia – had smiled and pretended to be happy – before passing to the next table to plunge back into the awkwardness of a quiet feeling. An untold one. Their Brainstorm score had been ridiculous for them having lacked team spirit.

"Yes, I am."

_There are worse things in life, you know. You will do just fine. No matter what. Your heart might get broken, it isn't a failure in itself. You will keep on breathing. And smiling. Smile. Come on, do it._

Maura forced a smile. It hurt her cheeks and didn't sound right. Growing annoyed, she stepped in the shower and drowned her thoughts under the water. Unaware of the fact that – on the other side of the door – Jane's own wonders led her to the same state of blurriness and discomfort.

Cavanaugh hadn't replied and even if she was in Punta Cana for her BPD mission, right now the only thing that the Italian had in mind was the kiss she had given to Maura. She couldn't care less about Lisa and Guadalupe. About the Tyler Case. No. It was all about that kiss, the way Pamela's index finger had landed on her once her friend had got her eyes blindfolded. The worst of all is that she had felt relieved. Somehow.

She would have not had the strength to witness someone kiss the scientist.

_What on Earth is wrong with you, Rizzoli? Why can't you just go and – for once – assume your feelings? _She bit her lower lip, leaned against the wall by their balcony. Why was that happening now? She had left Boston and – all of a sudden – a whirl of feelings had taken possession of her yet without making the slightest sense.

Unless it had always been this way.

The door of the bathroom opened. Maura emerged in silky pajamas. She smiled shyly and slipped in bed before picking the book she was reading. "Have you got some news?"

Jane shook her head. "No." She headed straight to the bathroom and closed the door before leaning against it. Defeated. _You're such a coward, Riz'..._


	16. Revelation

_**Author's note: thank you so much for the reviews; I agree with the anonymous reviewer, accepting and confessing the feelings you have for your best friend is tough.**_

**Chapter sixteen – Revelation**

"C'mon, Maur'! I refuse to lose to Emma and Tara! Show them who your wife belongs to!"

The honey blonde rolled her eyes yet remained focused on the ribbon of transparent waters in front of her. The lagoon was calm and the cheer of the crowd far behind, now. "Whom, Jane. 'Whom your wife belongs to' and if I have to be honest with you, I think we can't go any faster. The wind isn't helping us right now."

The rain had been announced for the next day but the blue of the sky had got swallowed by gray clouds as the breeze had gained strength within a few hours. A storm was coming. The weather forecast pinned on the wall – by the beach – had been right enough about it.

"But they have the same wind! We're trapped in the Bermuda Triangle or what? We're going like snails!" Stomp. Pout. Fists clenched. Jane wasn't happy.

"I am not sure you want a lecture about winds. Do you?" Annoyed, Maura turned around and rose an eyebrow at her friend.

Jane sighed and sat back without a word. She refused to lose to the West Coast. It was a matter of principle. Yet after the fiasco of the tennis match, perhaps she owed that to Emma and Tara. Maura had destroyed them on the court when they had only signed up to have fun. It was only fair to let them win the regatta. Good sport.

And yet. When the third place trophy landed in her hands, Jane made a face. What could she say? She was not a good loser. No matter what. Even with the nice music playing in the background and the cocktails that were waiting for the contestants by the end of the beach.

"Congratulations! The honor of Boston is safe!"

Her plastic mini-catamaran in hand, Jane looked up and forced a smile at Lisa. Guadalupe was by her side, still pale but in better shape than the day before.

"Thank you... We couldn't arrive second. Something to do with the wind. Ask Maura about it, she'll be eager to tell you more." Where was the scientist? Jane looked around and spotted her talking to a woman a bit further.

Guadalupe laughed and leaned against her crutch. Lisa passed an arm around her waist, planted a kiss on her temple. They were sweet and now under Jane's protection. Cavanaugh had called her earlier in the morning. They had arrested the art dealer's ex-girlfriend and actually now feared for Lisa's safety.

From suspect to protection witness. Within a few hours.

At least inside the resort, they didn't have much to fear. The gates were closed. Outsiders couldn't come in that easily.

"Are you feeling better, Guadalupe?"

The painter nodded and took Maura in her arms unexpectedly as the medical examiner came back to the group, her own trophy in hand.

"Thank you for having taken care of me yesterday. I am really sorry... You are on a honeymoon, you should not be solicited like that."

The blonde smiled and shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "It was the least I could do. By the way, you should go and sit. Your muscles need to rest a little."

Guadalupe nodded and soon left hand in hand with Lisa. It was relieving to know that they didn't have anything to do with the Tyler Case or at least not from the suspicious side of it. They were nice, too nice to be arrested at Logan Airport after three weeks spent pretending to be friends. Yet they wouldn't be able to see them again – obviously – and it was heartbreaking.

"Surviving this third place? Maura Isles isn't used to not winning everything."

The honey blonde smiled drily as Marina approached but didn't reply. Jane's gaze was heavy on her. If it had not been for Cavanaugh calling first thing in the morning, Maura wondered how everything would have gone. An odd feeling had embraced her lips since she had known that the Love Trivia kiss had been from her friend.

Everything was happening but delayed. The warm sensation spreading in her lower stomach. Her heart beating fast. Moist hands.

A thousand wonders. Endless doubts.

Thankfully, Marina didn't stay long. After a polite nod, she left for the cocktail. On her own. Where was the girl Maura had seen her with a few days earlier?

…

Slumped on the couch, Jane stopped playing with the mini-catamarans and scanned the room. How come her friend had accepted her infamous mess to such point? Clothes were hanging everywhere – from chairs to table – while her shoes could be found all the way from the door to the balcony. She had abandoned her sunglasses on the desk by her laptop and a few bottles of water on the floor while her bath towel was drying outside; moving to the wind in a ribbon of turquoise.

The Italian closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was tired of everything being awkward. The slightest gesture she made succumbed to a thousand interpretations which conclusions remained blurry.

"Oh fuck it..."

"What have you done again?"

Maura's voice made her jump of surprise. She hadn't heard the scientist step out of the bathroom nor pour two mugs of tea. Looking for her words, Jane sat up and accepted the hot drink. The temperatures had lowered to the point she was slightly cold, now.

"Nothing. Nothing special... Thanks." The tea burnt her tongue. She made a face and pushed a few shirts away as her friend went to sit down by her side.

The wind was blowing hard and the palm trees were bending under its strength. All of a sudden, the Caribbeans showed another side; a lot less friendly. Yet what were they supposed to do if the weather didn't allow them to go outside? They were stuck together in a suite. Considering the last events, it didn't help much.

"How is the book you are reading?" _Fair question. But what happened to our spontaneity? _Maura bit her lower lip. She missed their endless conversations, the ones they used to have in Boston. "Will you lend it to me once you finish it?"

"Sure. It's a thriller, though. No big literature." _Way to sound enthusiastic and smart, Riz'. Really. Awesome. Well done. Dumb! Dumb, dumb, dumb! _"I have a question, Maur'." _No, you don't. Shut up. Now. Don't even dare to ask._

The scientist rose an eyebrow – full of curiosity – and took a sip of her drink, without breaking eye-contact with her friend. She looked serene, rather happy. This was not the right time for such question. If there was a time at all for it.

"Which one?"

It burnt her lips. Since the remark on the beach, Jane had been thinking about it. Over and over. And it had now turned into a quiet obsession. It had to come out, one way or another.

"What happened that Marina seems so bitter with you? What happened between you and her brother?"

Nervous movements, eyes focused on the floor to avoid direct contact. Hands tense around the tea mug.

As she noticed the changes in her friend, Jane regretted her question. She should have known better. If Maura stayed a bit quiet about the girl then she had her reasons. _It's none of your business, Riz'. You've just fucked it. Congrats, you dimwit. _

"I broke up with him."

Whisper. Long sip of tea. Awkward silence.

"And that's it? That's why she sounds so... Bitchy towards you?" Jane pouted – rather unconvinced – and stood up to pace the living-room area.

She leaned against the French windows and observed the little waves that had formed at the surface of the swimming-pool because of the wind. She shivered. "If so then she needs to get a life. People break up all the time."

"It is more complicated. Not that I want to excuse her behavior but... She has her reasons."

Why all this mystery, all of a sudden? Lost, the brunette shrugged and squinted her eyes at Maura. The blonde looked unsure.

"Why do you look so guilty? You're a nice person, Maur'. I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong. You broke the poor guy's heart? Hey, it happens... These things happen. You don't stay in a relationship just to make sure that you won't hurt the person. That's not how it works. See what I mean? If you were not into him anymore then it's fair you put an end to it."

The scientist nodded but a bitter smile curled up her lips. She almost held back a laugh. A laugh of irony. "It is more complicated."

"You already said that."

"And I will say it over and over, because it is true."

Jane rolled her eyes. She was growing impatient to the point she had forgotten – or so – that her question was not even appropriate in the first place. Even less fair. It was intrusive. Extremely impolite.

"C'mon... What happened, then?"

Silence. Long seconds of silence. Then Maura sighed in abdication. Jane smiled, feeling victorious. What could she say? She was bored and the weather was bad. She needed entertainment. Teasing her friend couldn't do harm.

"I broke up with him because I had met someone else." The honey blonde stood up and finally locked her eyes with her friend's. "That someone else being their mother. I had a two-year relationship with her."

_Shit. Well done, Riz'._

But before Jane had a chance to apologize, a blaring sound pierced in the room – in the corridors – and outside. Like an alarm that wouldn't stop. A very low one. Instinctively, both women brought their hands to their ears and looked around with great confusion. What was going on, now?


	17. Feelings

**_Author's note: thank you for the reviews; as for the anonymous one, I only keep anonymous reviews that are constructive - positive or negative -and vulgarity has never been part of the definition I give to being constructive. One can dislike a story and say it politely. That's where the difference lies. The F word won't find a place here in the review section._  
**

**Chapter seventeen – Feelings**

Jane accepted the pillows politely and crossed the room to get to the next line in order to now pick up their blankets. A hurricane alert. Of course. For once she had to head to the Caribbeans, she had to face a weather warning that had forced all the vacationers to regroup in the main building until the next morning.

The blaring alarm was still somewhat resounding in her head. And then the voice – calm – in the speakers. Asking them to leave their rooms immediately for a safer place.

Awkward timing.

Just when Maura had shared a rather personal detail of her life. What was going on, anyway? It seemed like that every time something happened or was on the verge to – from their kiss on the beach to the scientist's confession – an obstacle showed up between the two of them, sending everything off balance.

An all smile GO held out to her two blankets. "Don't miss our acoustic music evening! Have a nice day."

Jane frowned. A hurricane was about to hit the coast – or at least pass very close to it – and all the club could think about was the next scheduled activity? Really? Yet if she cast a glance around, she could definitely realize that most of women didn't seem very worried. Everyone was still chatty and in a good mood. Almost excited at the prospect of spending the night in the main atrium for an improvised campsite.

Was she really the only one who had apprehension over the tropical storm coming?

Pillows and blankets in her arms, she walked down the corridor and turned on her right before taking the stairs down to the basement. All of a sudden, the world turned quiet. She had left everything behind: the wind outside blowing hard, the gray – almost black – clouds that seemed to float heavily around. She stepped in the atrium – spotted her friend in a corner – and swallowed hard.

Maura had sat on the edge of one of the deckchairs and seemed to be shyly waiting for someone to come and talk to her. But people around were too busy to notice her.

"Here we go. Two blankets and two pillows. Not really the royal treatment but they promised me a few Coco-Loco."

The medical examiner nodded then proceeded to make her bed. Somehow. Jane imitated her in silence. Would they ever talk to each other again? Maura had blurted out her past relationship and the next second they hadn't had a choice but to rush outside their room to make it to the atrium.

_It's not a bad timing, Riz'. It's a disastrous one. _

Once done with the pillows and blankets both women sat on their respective beds and let an uncomfortable silence embrace them.

And now what? They were stuck there with the weight of something that required a minimum of explanation. It was just impossible to spend the next hours avoiding the subject.

"I am not a marriage breaker. Myriam was already divorced when... When it happened." Maura bit her lower lip and looked down at her lap guiltily.

Glad that her friend had decided to make the first step, Jane forced a peaceful smile to reassure the honey blonde and turned around to look at her properly. She should have been the one talking first, if only to apologize for being so intrusive about something that was none of her business. She felt sorry.

"I was twenty-two, she was forty-one. It took me completely aback. The strength of the feelings, the fact she was a woman... It just happened. You know what I mean?"

Jane nodded. Maura didn't look uncomfortable but melancholic. The words were hitting the air in the murmurs of an old reminiscence she had obviously not shared with many. She was calm. Serene.

"Do you think it is wrong?"

The question took the Italian aback. "That you dated a woman and didn't tell me or that she was older than you?"

Maura shrugged and sighed loudly. "Both, I suppose..."

"Then I think love has little to do with age and someone's sex." Jane blushed at her own comment. She meant what she said yet what a strange place – strange moment – to share such thoughts. "There's nothing wrong about it... Why did you break up?"

"She met someone else. They lived together until she passed away last year. She had leukemia."

A girl burst out laughing a bit further down the room towards the stage. The Italian looked at her and took a deep breath before letting the words come out. The ones that had burnt her lips for a while, now. "Meredith Daniels."

One. Two. Three. "Who?" Maura frowned and finally dared a look at her friend.

As if the roles had been reversed, Jane was now the one who was studying her lap with attention. Playing with the hem of her shirt, the brunette pursed her lips and swallowed hard.

"Meredith Daniels. We met when we were twenty... I had just made it to the academy. I guess... I guess I fell for her immediately." A bitter laugh escaped from the detective's lips. She shrugged. "I wish I had seen through her game earlier."

"What happened?"

"She used me to get closer to someone else and when she succeeded... Well, she dumped me."

Silence. Why didn't Maura say something? For the very first time Jane had opened up about a side of her life she had always remained quiet over and all she was getting was a complete absence of reaction from her friend.

"Meredith Daniels... That sounds preppy!" A grin lit up the scientist's features as she locked her eyes with Jane's to make her smile. It worked. It always did.

"Oh, she definitely was. And out of my league too!" Timid laugh.

"Have you... Have you dated other women after her?"

Jane winced. That wasn't the question she had expected, as fair as it was. "A couple of them but it didn't really work out... And you?"

Maura shrugged and folded her legs up to rest her chin on her knees. "More or less the same. Perhaps four or five of them. A complete failure so far."

...

Jane rolled on her side and looked at Lisa and Guadalupe a few deckchairs further. The only good thing the alert had brought up was the brand new easiness of her protection job. Now she had an eye on them in permanence. Perfect. If it weren't for the storm that menaced the island. The electricity was still up and running but she was a city girl. A blackout and she would succumb to a very humiliating panic.

The atrium was quiet now. Dinner had been served and the two-thirds of the vacationers had headed to the second atrium for the evening activity. The others were now peacefully sleeping on their deckchair-beds, reading a novel or listening to music.

"Are you scared?"

As the words hit the air, she realized that her voice was shaking. She rolled on the other side again to focus on Maura. Since they had talked – confessed an unexpected similar past – serenity had embraced them back. Was their own storm over? Jane hoped so.

As much as they hadn't argued, the weight of their confessions had turned to be too much for her own good and she had feared that something might have got broken between them two.

"No. I am impressed."

The subtle nuance made the brunette smile although soon enough, her features adopted back their dark shades and she swallowed hard. The dimmed lights flickered. She got tense. "I am scared."

How come they hadn't been evacuated from the resort? It was by the sea, literally a few feet away from it only. What if the hurricane did hit the island? What if something bad happened?

But her thoughts died as she suddenly felt the scientist's arms around her. Maura came closer – passed a protective leg over hers – and held her tight.

For long seconds, none of them moved; enjoying their respective body heat and the strength that seemed to rise from it. It was a strange feeling, hard to describe.

"Everything is going to be alright." Maura frowned at her own comment, not really sure anymore whether it was related to the storm or to something else; something that would lie deeper within herself.

She felt Jane got tense as the lights flickered again. Shaking against her own body. With all the care in the world the scientist let her fingers travel up her friend's arm before they caressed the Italian's cheek soothingly. Her lips planted a delicate kiss at the corner of her mouth. A quiet one. Smooth, warm skin. Delicate, fragile.

"We will do just fine."

The words slid on her lips as they died in a whisper against the brunette's ones and Maura closed the distance in a hesitant kiss. A long awaited one.

She thought about a thousand things. From the day she had met Jane to the moment they had boarded on the plane that would take them there. Assembled to each other, they all made sense; all formed the shape of her life and the figure of her smiles. That was her own happiness, the reason why she wanted nothing but to lose herself in the embrace.

She deepened the kiss and it was perfect.

At last.

Her leg went up Jane's thigh in a slow, burning caress. She felt her friend react. Her body getting tense as she swallowed back a sigh. _It's not the right time, Maura. _Nor the right place. They were surrounded by people, in an atrium that wasn't plunged in the dark. There was no intimacy whatsoever. _Not the right time._

A bit reluctantly, the honey blonde let go of Jane's lips before planting another kiss on her temple as she dragged her closer to her own body. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath.

And now what? What were they doing? Was it just a game of cat and mouse or they were both thinking about taking another kind of path? Why now? The lights flickered again and the room turned dark.


	18. You

**_Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews and no worries, I don't let the bashing reviews reach me; I just wanted to make clear why some of them are deleted._  
**

**Chapter eighteen – You**

"They are cleaning around. There are some branches on the ground - stuff like that - but no damage at all." To her highest relief but that was something Jane preferred to keep for herself. "We got a blackout last night, though." _And you freaked out like a kid._

"Just when I was ready to finally make your desk mine..." Frost winked and took a sip of his coffee. "So close to get the best spot here. And don't even dare to tell me it's not true. We all know it is."

A stifled sound caught the Italian's attention. It came from the bathroom where Maura was taking a shower. Not daring to turn around to make sure that her friend was alright, Jane remained focused on her Skype session. Or tried to. The last events weren't helping neither her concentration nor her relation to the scientist.

They had kissed. Maura had kissed her. And there had been nothing genuine nor innocent about it. On the contrary. _And now back to nothing? _Within a few hours after the sunrise, the vacationers had been authorized to go back to their rooms and life was slowly going back to normal on the island.

False alert. There wouldn't be any hurricane. Not even a tropical storm so to speak. It was raining – a lot – but nothing compared to the day before. Everything was over.

In a perfect silence and ignoring one more time what had happened in the atrium, both women had taken possession back of their room and as Maura had headed to the bathroom, Jane had decided to reassure the BPD and her family. After all, they must have got worried.

A good way to avoid whatever she should have been facing too but that was another story.

_You'd better do something as soon as she steps out of that bathroom, Rizzoli. Enough with the silence. You are not twelve, dammit. _

"So anything new regarding the case? Cavanaugh didn't send me any email." _Hiding behind work again? Coward, that's what you are. You're just a freaking coward. _"Lisa's not planning on going out for the moment. Guadalupe isn't in shape to do so. She's suffering from polyomyelitis."

Frost pursed his lips. "Mabel Smith – her ex – is freaking quiet. She won't say anything. Tough one."

Jane nodded. It was strange to follow the case from such a distance; passively, almost as if she were watching a crime show on tv. She didn't like it. She was made to be there, not to simply look at the whole thing. Her colleague interrupted her thoughts.

"I have to go, now. I took the afternoon off. My mother's visiting."

Second nod. "Oh... Tell her hi for me. I hope she's doing fine." _She __and her partner. Her future wife. Is it what people think about when they see me with Maura? Our colleagues... Do they think that? Do they... Oh just stop already, Riz'! _

As she disconnected herself from the session, Jane cast a timid glance at the room. Her heart was beating fast – her hands were moist – and her mouth was dry. She was panicking. For nothing. Sighing frustratingly, she stood up and began to tidy up, picking up her clothes abandoned haphazardly all around and pushing her shoes in a corner to make sure that nobody would trip over them.

Anything to get her shaking hands busy, to ignore the nervousness that had crept into her mind insidiously.

A pile of clothes in arms, she stepped into the walk-in closet and proceeded to fold each piece. She threw a couple of them in the washing machine and turned it on. They had landed a luxury suite but truth to be told, it was way too small when all she wanted was to avoid Maura for the sake of her annoying cowardice. She could not go out. It was raining too hard. And in all honesty, she didn't mind a lazy day spent in bed watching movies or reading. She hadn't had a real day off since they had arrived. After the last events, she needed to relax for a while.

Pouting at nothing in particular but at her own idiocy, she approached Maura's shelves and looked at the clothes neatly folded. _She couldn't be more different than you. Some people say you have nothing in common but you know it is not true. Right? Say it! She is everything to you. _Mumble between clenched teeth. If her inner voice began to shout at her, things might be taking a worrying turn. _I'm getting crazy. Wonderful. _

Out of a fake curiosity, the brunette grabbed a body oil bottle from a shelf – opened it – and poured some on her hand before smelling it.

"Do you like it?"

Caught in the act, Jane looked up but her attempt to smile failed as she came to face her friend wrapped up in a bath towel by the door. Her hair was up in a bun, a few rebel locks framing her face before sliding in curls on her suntanned shoulders. A lonely drop of water clutched to her collarbone, glimmering in the pale light of the day.

The brunette swallowed hard. Had Maura always had this effect on her?

"It smells like you." _Now that's creepy. Congrats, really. Idiot! _Jane's lips moved again but not a single sound came out of her mouth. She was dying of shame and embarrassment.

"Monoi is a very good skin treatment. You can try it, if you want." Maura smiled and leaned a hand against the door frame. "I have several bottles. You can take one."

Feeling utterly dumb, Jane looked down at her hands and studied the bottle she was holding. Why couldn't she act normal for once? She had never been like that before, with absolutely nobody. Why was it happening now?

"You can go have a shower, I am done. How is everyone doing in Boston?" Casual tone of voice; with an ounce of defeat, maybe. Maura swallowed hard and forced a smile. "I hope they were not too worried for us."

_You suck, Rizzoli. You suck. Y.O.U. S.U.C.K. _Jane shook her head and timidly put back the bottle on the shelf. "They're okay but Frost was that close to get rid of my belongings to get a better spot. Glad to see I'd be missed..."

"That is rude of him." Maura made a step in the closet. A small one. Hesitantly.

"He was joking." Pale smile. Jane grabbed a shirt and walked towards the door where her friend was standing. "I'll have a bath. If you don't hear from me for a while, don't worry."

The bath was the only option she had come up with in order to escape from the increasing awkwardness that seemed to have spread above their heads. Another coward choice but apparently the Rizzoli self-confidence had been swept away at the same time as the hurricane and was now nonexistent.

Sad – disappointed in herself – Jane approached the door frame where Maura was still standing and avoided the blonde's gaze. "Excuse me..." Whisper. _She deserves so much better than the idiot you are. Now go away since that's all you know how to do properly. You..._

Her inner voice stopped as she felt her friend's hand on her waist. Genuine gesture to guide her to the door as the medical examiner pushed herself on a side or there was more to it? Jane froze, looked down. The touch was a light one yet persistent and burning through her clothes.

The thumb brushing her hip bone while the other - long - fingers pressed her body by her back.

Slowly, her dark eyes traveled up her friend's curvy figure and only stopped as they found the hazel shades of the scientist's ones. Maura smiled, questioningly. Was that her very own way to show uncertainty?

But Jane's endless wonders vanished in a whirl of feelings as the honey blonde slid her other hand along her nape and captured her lips in a kiss.

Just like the day before, the same physical reactions embraced the detective's body.

A strong – unique sensation – in her lower stomach spreading then to her heart - to her mouth - as her lips took the shape of a smile. She was shaking like a leaf but felt incredibly fine. On the verge of crying. Clutched to Maura, afraid to let go of her to then realize that it had only been a dream. A bitter one.

Her back hit the wooden door frame as they deepened the kiss and an eagerness took possession of them. The silent urge of a thousand untold feelings. Frustration vanishing in sighs and caresses.

A stifled sound took Jane out of her trance. Maura's bath towel had landed on the floor. She was now standing naked against her, the heat of her body passing underneath the brunette's thin cotton tank top.

Jane gasped as the realization hit her mind but didn't let go of her friend. On the contrary. Something – an odd sensation – flickered deep inside of her and with a brand new eagerness, she plunged a possessive hand in Maura's hair before pushing her against the wall outside the walk-in closet.

She was lacking air but didn't mind. Couldn't she nourish herself of her partner's breath instead? The kiss of life, giving shape to her frank smiles.

Maura broke the kiss and let her swollen lips trace a path down Jane's neck. She grabbed her hand – laced her fingers with her friend's – and led her to the bed in a suggestive silence echoing the pace of their moans and short breaths.


	19. Quietness

_**Author's note: thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm really happy to see that so many people like this story.**_

**Chapter nineteen – Quietness**

"What are you thinking about?" Maura's smile embraced her whisper as her index finger brushed her friend's cheek softly. "You seem to be lost in wonders."

"You. I'm thinking about you. You and me, the whole thing." Jane squinted her eyes at an invisible point she had been staring at for the last five minutes or so. "It's so confusing..."

"Do you... Regret it?"

The latent panic in the medical examiner's voice made her look up. She shook her head vehemently. "No. Not at all. It's not what I meant... Why... Do you?"

Same uncertainty, swept away by the kiss Maura planted on her bare shoulder. "Not the slightest bit." She laced her fingers with the brunette's and bit her lower lip as her cheeks adopted a delicate pink shade. "I will never be able to regret this."

It was still pouring outside. The daylight was almost nonexistent but the monochrome of gray – from the sea to the sky – offered a beautiful scenery.

A different one.

Jane moved slightly to settle in the honey blonde's arms and let a sigh of satisfaction pass her lips. The resort was quiet if it weren't for the wind blowing hard. The storm outside contrasted with the quietness that had embraced their room after the frenzy of their caresses and released feelings. They had made love. It was as simple as that and yet so complicated.

So confusing.

"I like your neck." Jane brushed the skin with her lips, smiled against it as Maura's stifled laugh hit the air. "Do... What is going to happen, now?" _The hell, Rizzoli. Stop being a freak. You sound clingy. _"Never mind, sorry."

Now that was awkward. A lot more than the limits they had just crossed. Where were they standing, now? What kind of definition were they supposed to give to the nature of their relation? _What does Maura want exactly? _If their gestures were tender and sincere – their cuddling soothing – everything remained nonetheless blurry. The whole frame of their life. Within a kiss, their references had vanished.

"Are you hungry or..." Maura raised a mischievous eyebrow and passed on top of the brunette before planting a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Or what?" Feather caress on the scientist's hips. Jane bit her lower lip, blushed. She had never been very bold with her past lovers but it was Maura, here. _Her_ Maura. The one she knew, and loved.

It was different. Quite a bit disconcerting perhaps but she felt comfortable and utterly fine.

"... Or _hungry._"

But Maura didn't wait for an answer. In a whirl of giggles, she captured the detective's lips in a deep – eager – kiss. Against all expectations, everything looked easy. The scheme was complex but not the process. It made sense. Jane's arms around her frame, the way her leg was sliding along her friend's inner thigh. The shivers and her back arching under caresses. It all made sense as if it were simply meant to be.

She squeezed her partner's waist with her legs and rolled on her back as Jane's lips started their travel down her body. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. Her partner's kisses were soft – hot – against her skin, echoing a path of abstract forms controlled by playful caresses. She bit her lower lip and arched her back – stifled a moan – as she felt the tip of Jane's tongue brushing her sensitive breasts before resuming the exploration of her skin.

The smoothness of the Italian's body slid under her fingers. Her spine, the curve of her nape. And soon Maura's hand got lost in dark – unruly – hair. A peaceful smile curled up her lips. _You have no idea how I wish I could go and pass underneath your skin. Then rest there, nourish myself of your heartbeats. Of your cells. _

"Jane..." But her whisper died in a gasp as the brunette reached her inner thighs.

...

"Is everything okay downstairs? … Give me that chicken wing, Jane! I am starving." Maura playfully snapped the detective's shoulder – bent over to grab the plate – and focused back on her conversation with Susie Chang. As much as she would have preferred to stay in bed all day, the BPD had seen things differently.

Maura's assistant nodded and adjusted her glasses on top of her nose, a bit taken aback by the lightness of her boss' mood. It was unusual to say the least. "It is. Although Dr. Pike enjoys his temporary..."

"Has he been sitting at my desk? On my armchair?" Maura's genuine smile disappeared. Chicken wing in hand, she pursed her lips and waited for Chang to reply.

Silence. Susie looked down guiltily.

"Take this armchair out of my office immediately. Or lock the room. How come he even has access to it? I won't allow that to happen anymore. Actually, I thought I had made that clear already."

Jane rolled her eyes and pretended to be offended but the truth was that she was highly entertained by the scene. The lab team was definitely a geek one and there was nothing like geek drama. Absolutely nothing.

Susie nodded and raised a timid hand. She was holding a file. "I have the lab results of the DNA samples you sent. None was found at Tyler's mansion."

The Italian held back a laugh. Would the girl ever talk to them about something else than lab results? With delight, she grabbed a chicken wing and chewed on it in silence while looking at Maura's assistant. Chang was nice. Just a bit strange, at times. The young woman locked her eyes with the detective's. Jane looked down.

Sometimes she wondered if Susie didn't observe her so closely in the hope to read her mind. Somehow, if that was ever possible.

Could she assume that she and Maura had slept together? Was it clear, showing on their face or something?

"Alright... I should be going, now. Have a nice day, Dr. Isles. Detective Rizzoli..." Nod. A polite one. Deprived of any second thought?

Jane shook her head and straightened up as she felt Maura's hand sliding up her hip. She swallowed hard and turned red like a brick before freezing into a weird smile as Frost and Korsak appeared on the screen.

Was the blonde _that_ playful? As much as she had assumed that her friend had a carefree attitude when it came to the way she handled any of her relationships, Jane hadn't thought that it would go that way so soon.

False alert.

Maura excused herself and tray of chicken wings in hand went to sit down on the couch in the living-room area. _You can't even recognize a gesture of sweet affection. That's sad. You, perv._

"What's with the dumb smile, Rizzoli? You look like you've just swallowed a giant donut."

Korsak's comment made her blush. Clearing her voice – succumbing to an obvious panic – and trying to ignore Maura's giggles somewhere on her left, the brunette made an effort to regain a semblance of composure. Deep breath. One, two, three.

"So two Skype sessions today? I thought you were off to spend the afternoon with your mother, Frost."

The young man made a face and swept away her comment with a gesture of the hand. "That was the plan... But a crime in Chinatown cancelled the whole stuff. A kid of twenty-two. We're on it."

"Oh... I see."

Jane frowned. For the last couple of hours, she had lost herself in the quietness of the bubble she had formed with Maura; made of smiles, timid gazes and kisses. A world of softness. She had forgotten all the rest, how a whole life kept on happening on the other side of the door of their suite. With its dramas and tragedies. How could she have managed to forget about it so easily? It was her job, a daily habit. Crime scenes, the dark side that people refused to assimilate to nowadays society. For the first time, she had ceased to think about it.

"Is it... Is it related to the Tyler Case?" Her raspy voice resounded too loud and blank.

Korsak shrugged. "Hard to say, it's all fresh."

"Okay... Then why did you request a Skype session? You wanted to double check the bad weather outside?" Jane turned her head around and made a face as she saw the rain still pouring hard.

Thank God room service was available for the Club Med luxury apartments. She wouldn't have seen herself running all her way to one of the restaurants. Or in a bikini, perhaps. With this weather, she would have been soaked wet by the time she would have barely made it to the main path.

"Mabel Smith talked. She recognized the drug traffic but not the murder."

Immediately, Maura turned the sound of the television down and cast a glance at Jane. The Italian ran a hand through her hair then sighed heavily; bent her head down in defeat. She was taking the case more and more personally. It was wrong but understandable. Lisa and Guadalupe weren't her usual suspects or witnesses.

Such a long undercover would have consequences. Tough ones.

"That's a start..." Her whisper didn't fool Maura. The medical examiner stood up right away and went to stand in her partner's back; a hand on her shoulder. Jane offered her a brief – pale – smile.

"Keep on trying. She has something to do with the whole thing. Lisa overheard it. She can be trusted." Total lack of partiality. The brunette swallowed hard. She couldn't help it.

"At least they are safe, here." Maura's words didn't bring much of a consolation, as much as she was right. What would happen once Lisa went back to Boston?

Jane pursed her lips to swallow back a sigh of frustration and pressed her lover's hand to thank her for trying to make her feel better; less guilty.


	20. Honeymoon

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for the reviews (I don't forget your suggestions, they should come up little by little in the upcoming chapters).**_

**Chapter twenty – Honeymoon**

"Now that your breath is slow and peaceful – deep – I want you to focus on a warm memory. It can be a place or a person. Anything. You simply concentrate on it and let the feelings it brings up take possession of you."

The serene voice of the sophrology instructor seemed to float above the regular sound of the waves crashing further down the beach and rocked Maura peacefully. She could feel the sun caressing her face, her shoulders. Warm morning embrace after having left Jane's arms reluctantly to get out of bed.

After a singular weekend – rather unexpected on every single point – Monday had showed up and a new week had begun. Unless it was a new life, a new start.

The medical examiner took a deep breath and did as asked. The first image that came to her mind turned out to be the moment when she had awoken an hour earlier in bed. The sunlight was piercing through the windows as if to quietly announce that the storm was finally over. It had slid warmly on the blanket, on their bare arms.

On their smiles as well.

She blushed, suddenly timid before the reminiscence. Jane's kisses seemed to come back to life against her skin. Her lips, her neck, her chin. A feather of a caress on her hips. She gasped, swallowed hard. Yet kept on smiling.

"Focus on every feeling that seems to pass underneath your skin, from head to toe. Pay attention to the tiniest sensation you are experiencing..."

They hadn't done much the day before. Or at least not outside of bed. _Or the couch, the shower, the desk. _She bit her lower lip and subconsciously licked it.

If the Skype session in the afternoon had troubled them for a while, the typical frenzy of new relationships had soon won over the rest and unable to spend more than a minute away from each other they had spent the rest of the day catching back on all these fantasies that had now ceased to be abstract.

Catching back on time, on missed opportunities and disappointing uncertainties.

Everything was behind them, now. The future might be as blurry as the time being, they knew it would still be different. Better, no matter what.

"Don't think too much. If you start thinking then you will miss most of the strength that instinctive feelings push towards you. Abandon yourself to them. They are harmless..."

Maura frowned as she heard the instructor on her right. The woman was probably walking among the vacationers lying down on the beach with their eyes closed, enjoying an early morning meditation class.

"It is now time to come back to phase 1, little by little. Slowly, you let go of your focus point and start taking a bit of a distance with it. Don't rush into anything, keep on breathing deeply... Listen to your body."

Fifteen minutes later and as if she had just awoken from a very relaxing nap, Maura walked down the path that led to the restaurant and smiled brightly as she spotted Jane there waiting for her.

The Italian had preferred to go swimming although the argument brought up – she could keep an eye on Lisa from the pool – hadn't fooled Maura much. It had taken the honey blonde six months to drag Jane to yoga. Sophrology would wait.

"Hey..." The detective bent over to plant a shy kiss on partner's lips. There were a lot of people around, she had never been one to show much affection in public; especially when it was all new. "You look sleepy."

They climbed the stairs and stepped inside the large buffet room. Out of automatism – nodding politely at a few vacationers – both headed to the left side to pick up their plates and silverware.

"I am... Sophrology leaves you in a very relaxing state. It is quite a unique experience. You should try it once." _Work slowly on the idea, you have done that a thousand times already. _

Jane picked up a kiwi and made a face. "Nice try but I'm not the relaxing type, Maur'. You know it." A piece of fruit, two muffins. The blonde wouldn't say anything, right? They were gluten free. "So unless your what-ology includes lots of talk and jumping around then don't count on me."

"Sophrology, 'the study of the conscious' in Greek. It is a technique consisting of a set of physical and mental exercises reducing stress and promoting well-being." And one muffin less on Jane's plate, replaced by another kiwi. And a grin. "Sophrology works by stages, the higher the inner."

The Italian pouted at her partner's gesture. Stomp of her foot, sigh. Yet she didn't dare to take the muffin back. She knew better than to cause the scientist to lose herself in another lecture about her diet. She wasn't much in a bickering mood. Truth to be told, she wanted nothing but to peacefully cuddle with Maura for the next hours – on a deckchair by the beach – and let the time pass by.

As much as she wasn't the cuddling type. She had always hated it. But for some reason, it was different now.

"Good morning, GM's." Clarice – in charge of the pottery workshop – sat at the table at the same time as Maura and Jane. All smile, over-enthusiastic. Just as required.

Jane repressed a sigh. Good thing she wasn't working for the Club Med or else her grumpy mood would have had a hard time finding its place among the GO's constant cheerful attitude. She nodded at the young woman but plunged back right away in her cup of coffee.

There was no way someone was going to push her to sign up for some activity in the afternoon. Not this time. No. No volleyball, no tennis, no sailing.

"I haven't seen any of you at the pottery club yet. You should come!"

And no pottery.

Maura interrupted her conversation about Santo Domingo with Emily – a girl from New York who was sharing their table - and nodded at Clarice enthusiastically.

"Oh, it is definitely on my list. I just want to wait for Lisa and Guadalupe to sign up to do it myself. Do we work on local pottery, is there a theme to respect?"

Jane raised a dubious eyebrow and stared at her partner in disbelief. Did she really have socializing issues? She really seemed to fit in easily in the resort. Always eager to take part in activities, to talk to other vacationers and share some tips. She was good at making friends – or at least acquaintances – and didn't look troubled by it.

"We have a catalog of models but if there is something specific you want to make then there is absolutely no problem. We had a little presentation of our work, yesterday. Too bad you didn't come..."

Maura blushed – giggled – and looked at her plate timidly before biting her lower lip. "We might have indulged into another kind of activity."

Jane choked on her orange juice, catching the attention of all the people sitting at the table. _Way to pass unnoticed. Well done. _She cleared her voice – straightened on her seat – and forced a smile. "The weather was too bad for us to go outside. We're in the Five Tridents suites, it's a bit far when it's pouring."

Clarice winked, not at all bothered by Maura's insinuation. "You are on a honeymoon. No need to justif yourselves. It's perfectly understandable... Congratulations, by the way. I married my wife two years ago." All of a sudden, her smile faded away. She shrugged. "I wish she could be here with me, though. I miss her and Tom... Our son. They are in Miami. Are you planning on having children?"

Uncomfortable silence. A too long one.

"No..." Maura shook her head.

"Yeah, maybe..." Jane mumbled.

Perfect timing, confusing answers that made the table laugh lightly. Both women looked at each other, blushing. Taken aback by the whole thing. They cleared their voice and let a shy smile curl up their lips.

"No..." Jane mumbled.

"Yeah, maybe..." Maura made a face.

New laugh. It was slightly embarrassing. Sweet but delicate. Obviously, they hadn't talked about it yet but fairly enough the ring on their respective finger pushed people to come to other conclusions. If they were married, it was only logical to assume that they had already alluded to the fact of having a family of their own.

"We... Will think about it. Right, Maur'?" Shaking smile looking for reassurance in hazel eyes. That was why Jane didn't like being an undercover. There was always something ready to take her aback.

The medical examiner nodded and bent over to plant a kiss on her lover's cheek. Her hand slid on Jane's lower stomach and rested there for a while. "Most definitely, honey." She looked at Clarice. "We still have time and it's the kind of decision that requires... A debate."

While two other women started telling a funny story about their three-year-old nephew, Maura took a sip of tea – let the hot drink slide on her throat – and smiled at the words Jane had just pronounced. Did she really want a child? With her? Nobody had ever shared such a wish regarding a future with her. Absolutely nobody.

Without adding anything, Maura kissed Jane's shoulder – hot lips against hot skin – and rested her head there before grinning as she felt the brunette's hand hold her waist tightly.


	21. Socializing

_**Author's note: thank you very much for the reviews, I hope you enjoy the sweetness.**_

**Chapter twenty-one – Socializing**

Jane stepped back inside after a quick informative talk with Lisa about their afternoon activities – crossed the living-room area – and sat on the bed next to Maura. The honey blonde was lying flat on her stomach writing postcards.

Naked. Completely naked. Not bothered the least by it.

"You do realize that you aren't wearing anything, right?" Light laugh attempt. Complete failure. Jane winced at her own awkwardness and stared at her hands nervously.

Focused on her writing, Maura lifted her feet up in the air and began to swing them playfully. Pen between her lips, she raised an amused eyebrow at her partner. "I don't understand your issue with nudity. Don't you find the human body beautiful?"

The Italian opened her mouth to reply but didn't say a word. She didn't have the same carefree attitude when it came to all of this and so what? She couldn't help it. Even the new landmarks of their relationship took her a bit aback. She felt timid and clumsy when Maura didn't seem to have the slightest problem to embrace it fully.

_How come the mere conversation sounds delicate to you now that you sleep with her whereas she feels so free about it? You think too much, Rizzoli. This isn't a crime scene. Stop analyzing everything._

"Not all the time, no..."

Maura turned her head around and stared at Jane with what looked like a mix of horror and fear. "You find mine ugly?"

Oops. "What? Of course not! You're stunning! I just... Never mind." The Italian came to sit a bit closer and ran her index finger down her partner's spine before reaching the curves of her buttocks. She leaned over and planted the lightest of kisses on the smooth skin. "Never mind."

Smiling before Maura's giggles, she slid a leg between the scientist's before lying on top of her; her lips brushing arms and shoulders suggestively. She had rarely been the one initiating such games in her previous relationships but there was something different, this time. An eagerness that pushed her to break some limits and be bold.

"Jane...!" Giggles, fake attempt to push away a playful hand on her side. "I am writing postcards. Do you want my handwriting to look funny and the sentences a bit... Muddled? I am not sure the lab will appreciate it."

Snort. "You're sending a postcard to your employees?" Right hand on Maura's hip, the detective grabbed the postcard with her left one and widened her eyes in shock. "_From Punta Cana With Love? _Really? You chose that one?"

Offended, Maura pouted and raised her chin up in defiance. "First of all, you know that I don't consider the lab team as my employees but as my colleagues. And second of all..." She made a face. "... It was the only one that had no rainbow on it."

Fair point.

"Speaking of which, Lisa and Guadalupe go to the quiz held by Rosa at the bar, tonight. They said it was fun and that we should join. Add that to the camp activities you're probably describing to your _team_ on that postcard." Flip of the hand to cast a glance at what Maura had written so far. "Have you told them you were taking good care of a certain BPD detective? Making sure you fulfill your honeymoon requirements perfectly..."

Jane pushed her leg further up, forcing the medical examiner to slightly spread hers. A smirk curled up Maura's lips before the gesture.

"I didn't know that you were kinky."

Heat rushed up the Italian's cheeks. She immediately let go of the postcard and giggled nervously. "I err... I am not really. I'm... I'm just... In the mood...?" Jane winced. Pitiful choice of words. She shook her head apologetically then shrugged. "I'm not like you."

A veil of confusion seemed to slide on Maura's features. She put down her pen and rolled on her side to face Jane properly. Her tongue ran on her lips, made them shine under the bright sunlight of the day. Tender caress on Jane's cheek. Comforting smile.

Heartbeats speeding up loudly.

"This isn't what I want from you... Just be yourself, Jane. I love you the way you are." _You sound utterly cheesy, Isles. Even Barbara Cartland wouldn't have dared to choose such words. You should really not talk, at times._

Jane nodded. "Okay. Then this is what I want. Now." Her lips stole Maura's smile in a delicate yet urging kiss.

…

Ten teams of four women each. General knowledge questions. Prize: cocktails and shirts. Rainbow ones. Like the resort could actually offer anything else. It if went on like that, by Wednesday unicorns would invade the beach on Gloria Gaynor songs at night. Jane was sure of that.

Before the friendly spirit of the game, other vacationers had gathered around – out of curiosity – and were now discreetly whispering the answers when the contestants had a hard time finding them by themselves. End of a sunny day by the main swimming-pool; music and drinks - cheers and laughs - a multicolored patchwork of bath towels thrown over people's suntanned shoulders. In a word, just a typical Club Med evening.

"_Vale_... Team Coco-Loco... Maura – _mi Maurita_ – your turn."

As Rosa winked at the honey blonde, Jane stared at the woman and pursed her lips. What was it that everybody kept on flirting with everybody even if they were supposed to be married? Focus on Maura. The detective barely held back a squeal as she surprised her partner smiling at the bartender.

Visibly pissed, Jane moved on her chair and mumbled between clenched teeth. "Why go check her out since you look so eager to do so."

The medical examiner frowned and shook her head in great confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"_Maurita_! What is the national bird of the Dominican Republic?"

Will Rosa ever stop with her _Maurita_ thing? The nerves she had. Jane clenched her fists and gulped down her beer. Nobody called her _Juanita_ so Maura was Maura. Period. And that was not jealousy. No. That was fairness. _My ass, Riz'. You just want her for yourself and yourself only._

The scientist nodded and calmly crossed her hands on the small wooden table. "_Cigua Palmera_. Also known as _Dulus Dominicus_. It is a small, long tailed passerine bird; the only specie in the genus _Dulus_ and the family..."

Jane stopped her partner right away. Smiling politely, she squeezed Maura's wrist and laughed – apologetically – to the crowd of vacationers who were now staring at the honey blonde as if she were coming straight from the planet Mars. "Our dear Rosa over here just needs the name; not the breeding and such."

Maura frowned but finally nodded. "I didn't have any specific remark to make about the breeding season that is mainly between March and June because it is rather classic."

"_Bueno pues_..." Rosa raised a perplexed eyebrow at the blonde. "And one more point for Team Coco-Loco!"

A whole round of high fives followed by disconcerted sighs of despair from the other teams around. Satisfied yet disappointed she couldn't give a full answer to Rosa's question, Maura checked their score on the board. Twelve points ahead of the next contestants. Perfect. Fair enough to say the victory was theirs, now.

She had to recognize that they were forming the perfect team. Guadalupe and Lisa knew absolutely everything about art – Jane mastered in sports – and she had read enough documentation on her way to Punta Cana to be able to answer her questions rather easily. The girls had been right. It was a pleasant evening, entertaining.

"I love this game!" Without thinking it twice, Maura bent over and planted a loud kiss on Jane's cheek. It made the brunette blush and giggle nervously. _Although next time let me make sure to choose another team name. Please. Good think the lab team isn't here to witness that._

"On to Team Mamajuana... Clare, give me the title of one of Nelly Rosario's novels."

_Not that Mamajuana sounds better. Couldn't they choose more inspirational team names? Painters or writers... Team Nelly Rosario. Now that is way b-..._

"What are you thinking about?"

Jane's whisper in her ear – her hot breath against her skin – made her gasp. She turned around and locked her hazel eyes with her partner's dark ones before replying quietly. "Scheherazade. Did you know that Julia Alvarez had described Nelly Rosario as a Caribbean Scheherazade after the publication of her first novel?"

The Italian shook her head. "No, I didn't know that."

The medical examiner made a face. "You find it stupid, don't you?"

The uncertainty in Maura's voice broke the detective's heart. "Not at all. I find it cute. Your fun facts are cute, Maura Isles."

"You surely have an impressive knowledge." Lisa smiled. "Let's play pub quiz one day in Boston. Between your incredible memory and Jane's sport knowledge, I'm sure we can do some pretty good damage."

Although they didn't have to wait for any Boston damage. Ten minutes later, their victory became official and with tight rainbow shirts on that said '_Punta Cana Finest Ladies_', they regrouped by the pool for a picture that would probably end up on the resort web page the very next day which was damaging enough in itself.

Just another way to make sure that the BPD would make fun of them soon enough.

"A big round of applause for our winners: Lisa, Guadalupe, Jane and Maura! Boston's celebration, tonight!" Rosa winked at the scientist again but made a step backwards as she finally noticed the Italian's stare. Better to avoid any kind of lesbian drama.


	22. Anonymity

_**Author's note: thanks a lot for the reviews; I take note for your suggestions and will try to insert them one way or another at some point.**_

**Chapter twenty-two – Anonymity**

"I can't believe it..."

The newspapers landed loudly on the table as Lisa shook her head and pointed at the headlines. Jane bent over to check the reason of the art dealer's reaction and nearly choked on her coffee.

"Oh." Her eyes widened and with shaking hands, she grabbed the newspapers before skimming through the article quickly. "That's... That's her?"

A snapshot of Mabel Smith was illustrating the text that came back briefly on the Tyler Case. Was it becoming so big that the press was now talking about it? Jane swallowed hard. At least she wasn't mentioned. How would she have explained it if the journalist had given details about the BPD team in charge of the case?

"What a strange coincidence. Just when I tell you about her, she gets arrested." Lisa looked down and shook her head in disbelief. She seemed taken aback by the news.

Jane forced a laugh. "For once the police do their job...!" Attempt to cheer up Lisa: failed. "Are you okay?" Hand on the woman's forearm, the detective frowned and waited for an answer.

Perhaps she had misjudged Lisa. After her confession a couple of days earlier, Jane had assumed that she had turned the page over Smith, that it was all over. But she seemed rather shaken up by the news and was staring now at the article with perplexity. The Caribbean music playing in the background suddenly got on the Italian's nerves. This place was Heaven. A postcard: transparent waters, sun, happy vacationers. A seaside resort in its purest form. Nobody should have been dealing with murders and police arrests, here.

"Good morning!"

Maura's cheerful voice made them both jump of surprise. Lisa grabbed the newspapers immediately and put it on her lap before a bright smile curled up her lips. Guadalupe sat next to her – completely oblivious to it – and put a plastic bag on the table.

Jane cast a glance at Maura as the medical examiner took a seat by her side. It wasn't the first undercover mission she was taking part in. She had previous experienced. So why was it complicated? Why now?

And then there was Maura.

Too many changes, too suddenly. Yet when she felt the blonde's hand on her knee, Jane realized that she didn't want to come backwards. She disliked the blurriness of the whole thing as much as she loved whatever seemed to be happening. She just lacked her usual references. Being an undercover in permanence was stress inducing.

Just like being with your best-friend-now-more 24h/day when – perhaps – she would have needed some time to herself; to talk to someone. _Who are you kidding? You have no friend apart from Maura, Rizzoli. _

"Did you get the pills you needed?"

Guadalupe nodded and began to explain their visit to the Club Med doctor's office but Jane couldn't focus on it.

All of a sudden, she found herself missing Boston. From the BPD to the Dirty Robber, passing by Jo Friday and her morning drives to Maura's. She missed Beacon Hill, the coffee smell of the Division One Cafe. Every single detail that once assembled formed the shape of a life she had made hers. Would it be the same when they came back? Or the changes were too big for her to ever recognize again all that?

…

Sunscreen: checked. Book: checked. MP3: checked. Cell phone: checked. Satisfied, Maura grabbed her bag and – bath towel in hand – approached the living-room area. Jane was sitting on the floor, surrounded by papers of all sorts from autopsy results to crime scene reports. Dark features, big frown. She was not happy.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you? I feel guilty. I don't see why I should go to the beach while you would stay here working."

Maura squatted and looked at the conscious mess around her. Jane shook her head. An apologetic smile on her lips, she grabbed her partner's hand to squeeze it tenderly.

As they had come back to their room, she had let Maura know about the newspapers and had then contacted Cavanaugh to make sure that her name did not appear in any file whatsoever concerning the case.

Stress level four: activated.

"No, Maur'. That's fine. Besides..." Jane rolled her eyes and looked aside. How could she say that without being rude?

The honey blonde would take it bad. She was sure of it. And hurting Maura was the last thing she wanted to give in.

"Besides what?"

Jane made a face. Why did the scientist have to be so sweet? "I might... I prefer to be alone... For a while...?" _A terrible way to say that you're an awful girlfriend. You're really pitiful. Hope you know that. _

Maura's eyes widened. Shock? Disappointment? _Girlfriend... You're Maura's girlfriend. Nah. You're not ten anymore. She's your... You're her... Lover. Partner. _Without thinking twice and trying to ignore the word battle taking place in her head, Jane bent over and captured the medical examiner's lips in a kiss she hoped sweet.

"Don't be mad at me. Please. It's not against you. I'm just... I'm just my usual awful."

Giggles soon filled the room, followed by another kiss as a response to the previous one. "I am not mad at you. We don't have to be glued in permanence... Even if when we are, I find it quite pleasing to say the least..."

Third kiss and Maura left – took the stairs down– and began to walk up the path that led to the main area of the resort. She crossed a dozen of women in full painting workshop – a couple of others playing volleyball – and the usual frenzy by the bar before reaching a deckchair in the shadows of a palm tree. Perfect spot.

Bath towel neatly laid on the deckchair, sunglasses adjustment and sunscreen. But just as she was ready to resume the novel she had been reading, her cell phone vibrated.

_I love you_

_Jane_

The warmth that spread in her body increased and began to burn. Submerged by an emotion she had too rarely known, she bit her lower lip and swallowed back a wave of tears. She understood Jane's hesitant behavior – her confusion – for her feeling exactly the same. Everything was sudden and happening in a singular context.

Not the easiest one in spite of what it seemed. The scenery was perfect for any kind of love story; the replica of the cover of some Harlequin novel. But reality had very few to do with fiction.

Laid on her stomach, she reached the sand and wrote back a message in it before taking a picture to send it to Jane. White hills highlighting these feelings she had – at times – difficulty to deal with.

_Always loved you_

_Maura_

"Hey, where's your wife? You should keep an eye on her. We never know whom can cross her path, here." Allyson winked as she approached the medical examiner's deckchair, papers in hand.

"She wanted to stay inside for a while." Maura smiled politely and adjusted her sunglasses on her nose, held her large straw hat as the wind menaced to take it away.

"You're on a honeymoon! Shouldn't you be trying to keep her warm - or hot, better said - instead of sending her love messages written in the sand?"

Maura blushed. "Sexual intercourse – like any physical activity – requires physical rest too. Wouldn't it be terrible if one of us ended up at the ER for physical exhaustion?" She sat up and accepted the paper that the woman held out to her.

Allyson burst out laughing at the remark, shook her head. "You're one odd wifey, Maura... But cute as a button." The Go motioned at the paper that was actually a print of the quiz evening picture. "And cute married couple."

"Thank you..." But her words died in a whisper as she focused on the photo. She barely saw Allyson leave.

The GO was right. They looked happy standing by the swimming-pool with Lisa and Guadalupe. Utterly happy in spite of these t-shirts none of them would ever dare to wear again except to sleep.

Their smiles were genuine and bright, reflecting the quiet joy in their glimmering eyes. Maura frowned, let a finger slide on their figure. It was true. They made a cute couple: relatively young, rather attractive. Full of life.

How come she had never seen it? It wasn't the first time that she looked at a picture of Jane and her. Yet suddenly, it seemed like there was something more; something she had never been able to see before. It had always been there, though. She knew it. She could recognize their faces, the way they stood. It was them and yet not really.

Her wedding band caught the light of the sun and made her wince. She had got accustomed to it. It fit her finger and stood there nicely. No matter it didn't mean the slightest thing.

_You're getting lost in the anonymity of a fake story. Be careful, you could be disappointed. _

"I chose them wisely, didn't I?"

Jane's voice made her smile and as she looked up – surprised to see her partner there – Maura's reply died in an unexpected kiss.

"I thought you wanted some time for yourself..." A smirk played on her lips as the detective shrugged and made a face.

"I'm on a break... And wanted to see by myself the message you wrote to me."

Maura looked down and repressed a laugh. "I am afraid you have just walked on it..."


	23. Casablanca

_**Author's note: thank you again for all the reviews, it's really nice of you.**_

**Chapter twenty-three – Casablanca**

"_We'll always have Paris..._"

She had watched _Casablanca_ more times than she could remember but the line always had the same effect on her, spreading a funny sensation through her body until it melted into a smile on her lips. Deep breath, loud sigh. Yes, this movie left her with an ounce of satisfaction that only the most powerful romances could bring.

"See. This isn't something we would have heard in _Speed_." No reply. Had Jane fallen asleep? Maura turned her head around but her mock of uncertainty got soon replaced by an amused grin. "Are you crying?"

The honey blonde giggled as her partner snorted and shook her head with vehemence. Her eyes were watery and her nose all pink. Clutched to one of the pillows, Jane swallowed hard; cleared her voice.

"Of course not! I am just probably sensitive to... Tonight's breeze." _Oh yes, you can make a face. Because this has to be the most ridiculous excuse ever found, Rizzoli. _

"There is no breeze whatsoever tonight, Jane. That's even why we left the French windows opened."

The detective gasped – falsely offended – and looked aside guilty like a child who would have been caught the hand in a candy jar just before dinner time. After a quiet evening with Lisa and Guadalupe, they had decided to call it a night only to argue over the movie they would watch once settled in bed. Odd reminiscence of her own parents fighting for the same thing and Jane had abdicated; troubled by the parallelism. Two days in and they were already behaving like an old married couple. It was frightening.

Maura turned around and settled better in her partner's arms. Her tongue ran on her lips before she bit them as the same – peaceful – smile played on them. "It is perfectly fine to be moved by a movie. I even find it... Rather exciting."

Jane made a face and stared at the medical examiner with perplexity. She blinked. "Exciting? Really? You know you can't lie, Maur'. So unless you want to break into hives or something, I suggest you to only tell the truth."

Why was her laugh so intoxicating? Jane watched with envy how the blonde leaned her head backwards and let her voice fill the room. Loudly. Joyfully.

"This is the truth!" Hands up in the air. "I swear it is, Jane... I find your vulnerability beautiful. I like it when you show it to me. I like it when the person who is so strong in public dares to assume a softer side in the intimacy."

The brunette frowned. As much as Maura seemed sincere, she had a hard time believing her. Nobody had ever told her such a thing, on the contrary. She had always been pushed – one way or another – to be strong, to not break down. At any cost. Crying meant she had failed. She couldn't accept it.

In her private life and in her job.

But before she had a chance to reply, the medical examiner brushed her lips of a delicate kiss and sat down on her lap. Smooth hands slid on her nape, hot body molded against hers. She closed her eyes and smiled as her lover's scent went to her head bewitchingly.

"Have you changed your plans, Dr. Isles? I thought you wanted to go to bed early because we have to leave at 8am tomorrow morning for Saona Island."

Shirts discarded. Bikini top unclasped and straps sliding on suntanned arms in an echo of the caresses left by a dozen of quiet kisses. With authority yet gently enough, Maura grabbed Jane by her hips and forced her to lie down as her mouth kept on exploring the Italian's body. "I am in bed. Early. I have never said I wanted to go there to fall asleep. Nuance, my dear."

Jane giggled and found back her partner's lips on hers with relief. She held her tight – squeezed her waist with her legs – and plunged a hand in her hair to bring her closer to her body.

They just fit. Their embraces were the exact definition of perfection. There was something so logical that if only during the short time their moans died in the delicacy of secrets murmured to their ears all the uncertainty was swept away. Their natural harmony brought reassurance, comfort.

They rolled on a side, carried away by the eagerness of an increasing boldness.

"Hey! Boston Marriage!"

The loud voice stopped them right in their tracks. Since the photos of the crazy signs evening had been hung on the wall by the main building and for them being the only couple on a honeymoon during the three-week stay, a trend to rename them 'Boston Marriage' seemed to have developed by the second.

People hadn't stopped of the afternoon; probably helped by the latest little "just married" addition next to their photo.

"She is going to wake up the whole resort." Maura sat up and looked for her shirt, not bothering to put her bikini top on first.

"It's barely 9pm. I hardly doubt anyone's sleeping. This isn't an elderly house..."

If Maura seemed to have found her clothes rather quickly, Jane's own ones had apparently disappeared. Looking all around for them, she let her partner cross the distance that separated her from the balcony. The voice was coming from outside.

"What is it, Miranda?"

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura's question. Of course it had to be a GO. Were they now coming to solicit them at their rooms? What was it next? A knock on the door at 3am?

Still unable to find her clothes, She finally got up and grabbed the first thing she found on her way out to the balcony. _A dress. Wonderful. Maura's size. Even better. _Slightly transparent but thankfully, she didn't notice it.

Leaned over the guardrail, the scientist was in full conversation with the woman downstairs. Miranda was there, a bottle of vodka in hand; in bikini. Had she even have clothes at all? As Jane joined her partner and adopted a rather identical position, she realized that she had never seen any GO fully dressed so far.

"What's going on?"

Maura shrugged. "Miranda thinks it is too early for us to be in bed and that we should come to the bar party. They are teaching vacationers how to make cocktails."

"Yeah, think about the joy you'll have to lick them off your wife's body, Jane!"

The detective blushed and thanked in silence the night for hiding so well her face that had to be as red as a full wall of bricks. Avoiding Maura's gaze at any cost, she focused on a point near Miranda and remained quiet.

Miranda rolled her eyes, stomped. "C'mon, girls! Don't tell me a private body shot session doesn't tempt you, Jane. Imagine it by the candlelight... And by the transparency of your dress I can say that's exactly what you were about to do. Minus the shots, that is."

Would she ever stop calling her name and insinuating such things out loud like that? _It always has to happen to you, right? Yeah yeah yeah. Always the one, Riz'._

"Candlelight and alcohol? I certainly don't want to set Maura's body on fire!" Well, not that way. Bad choice of words, very bad choice.

Whistles from Miranda. "I'm sure you already do, hon'! Or else she would have never wanted to marry you!"

Jane bit her lower lip. Uncertain, she turned her head around and raised an eyebrow at Maura. As usual, the honey blonde looked delighted to not say over-excited at the prospect of learning new things. She would have really had a blast at summer camp. She was made for them. _Why do you always have to be grumpy when you spend all your days with someone so enthusiastic? _

"You want to go there, don't you?" Rhetorical question. She knew Maura. She knew her very well.

The medical examiner shrugged and looked aside timidly. Dancing on her feet, smiling softly. "I wouldn't mind being able to prepare a Coco-Loco once back home. It could be nice to balance the gray sky of our long winters."

Second abdication of the night. _You're whipped. _"Okay, okay..." Jane turned to Miranda and raised her hands in defeat. "Give us ten minutes and we're there."

What could she say? If Maura found her cute when she cried, she had herself a soft spot for the scientist when a spark lit up her eyes and she looked like an excited little girl in front of a Christmas tree. Yes. Maura Isles was adorable by then.

Okay. All the time.

"We'll always have Boston..."

Putting her shorts on, Jane looked up at Maura and pouted. The honey blonde was locking her hair in a ponytail, an unbuttoned jeans skirt sliding slightly on her hips and revealing a suntanned stomach.

"Thank you, Humphrey Bogart." Grumpy. Too grumpy.

Maura smirked – approached Jane – and passed her arms around the brunette's waist before locking her eyes with her lover's dark ones. "Why you don't like me comparing you to Ingrid Bergman?"

Alright. Fair point.

"It's been ten minutes, Boston Marriage! Hurry up! You're missing all the fun."

Jane rolled her eyes as Miranda's voice resounded loud. The Italian leaned her head backwards and let a sigh of annoyance pass her lips.

"Ugh... I swear I might kill a GO before we leave. They're worse than ma'."


	24. Saona Island

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews and the suggestions; I will definitely try to insert each one of them at some point.**_

**Chapter twenty-four – Saona Island**

Blurry image. Focus. Zoom. Constant moving due to the catamaran and the wind. Bachata playing nearby as vacationers danced enthusiastically on the boat. Jane made a face. Typical homemade video but it would do the trick. She was not Al Pacino and would never be. Raspy voice over: on.

"See that smile? Yep. Maura's excited because as much as it's only 8.30am, we're off to see tortoises."

Laid on the aka, the honey blonde opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the cam Jane was holding. "Turtles."

Gasp. End of the video. "What? You gotta be kidding me? For once I don't say 'turtle' but 'tortoise' you tell me it's the exact opposite!" Falsely offended, Jane made a face and put back her cam into her bag.

The scientist burst out laughing and waited for her partner to be properly settled back by her side to plant a comforting kiss on her cheek. "I do appreciate your lexical effort nonetheless. Have a look at my guide book, there is a whole chapter about them."

The Italian obliged and focused on the page where the different species were explained in detail while a series of pictures illustrated the text. Maura had written notes in the margin. _Green, leatherback... The things you'd actually do for love! _

"Are we gonna see any? And don't even think you can bring one back to Boston. I don't care how lonely Bass may feel, I refuse your house to become the next zoo or something."

Giggles. "Sea turtles aren't for sale, Jane. And to answer your question then no. Sadly, we aren't going to see any. The nesting season happens later, around August..."

"How about the eggs?" What was the point of going to a sea turtle island if they wouldn't see any? It was like going to the zoo while all the animals were sleeping in. Biting her thumb, Jane kept on reading the guide book searching for the answer to her question. She sighed. "Damn it only happens at night?"

Maura pouted, looked divided. "Not 'only' but mainly, yes." Before the brunette's obvious disappointment, the scientist shook her head and planted a second kiss on her partner's cheek. "Aw I didn't know you wanted to really see it happening... We will come back. At the right time."

Jane shrugged. It wasn't either on her bucket list, to be honest. And truth to be told, she was glad to spend a day out of the resort. Her anxiety at the prospect of leaving Lisa and Guadalupe at the club had vanished away as soon as she had known that they would spend most of their time with Rebecca, a Californian bouncer whose frame tended to push people to be extremely nice with her to say the least. The BPD had investigated all the vacationers and GO's. Everyone was clean, not related to any drug gang whatsoever.

The resort was safe. Lisa and Guadalupe were safe, there.

How would she even be able to protect them anyway if something happened? Cavanaugh had sent them to the island for a surveillance job. She hadn't taken her gun with her. She wasn't supposed to have it around.

"Are you alright? You look tense."

_Great. And now you got Maura worried. Smile, you, idiot! _Jane nodded and captured her lover's lips in a soft kiss. One she hoped reassuring enough. She closed back her eyes – adjusted her Panama on her face – and tried to let the music rock her as the soft breeze of another sunny day embraced her body peacefully.

…

Seeing Maura so ecstatic made Jane thrilled. The medical examiner's hazel eyes were glimmering of excitement while a grin lit up her features brightly. Sat next to sea turtle nests, the honey blonde was in her element.

With a pride barely contained, she straightened up and smiled at the cam as the detective took a picture of her then offered to do the same right after for Jane.

Grunts. Epic fail. It would take a lot for the Italian to end up on a shot.

"Take away or restaurant for your lunch, girls?" Sandy – young blonde, Club Med smile on – approached, file in hand. She was going from one group to another to check the vacationers' plans for the rest of the day on the island. Eight hours on Saona. Eight quiet, relaxing hours on one of the most beautiful islands of the area.

But before Jane had a chance to reply, Maura did. Determined. "Take away. I think we'll go explore the surroundings a bit more."

Explore? She hadn't planned a hike, had she? Suddenly troubled, the Italian stared at her partner before smiling briefly at Sandy as the GO nodded and passed on to the other group. "Okay. Be back here at 5pm! We leave at 5.30..."

A few more minutes by _Boca Chica_ to check hawksbill nests and lunch in their bags, both women left up North. Or better said, Maura left – walking fast – while Jane tried desperately to catch back on her after having lost a bit of time chatting with another vacationer about the cocktail workshop of the previous night.

"Where are we going to? I only see big rocks by there. I didn't sign in for rock climbing. The excursion was all about the catamaran, the turtles and the preserved island."

Maura offered a patient smiled and held out her hand to the Italian. "There is a cove on the other side, indicated in my guide book. It is quiet, and intimate."

It turned out to be true. Once her feet dived back into the sand after a slightly scary descent from the rocks, the detective had no choice but to recognize that it was beautiful. They had left the touristic area behind yet perfect – transparent – waters slid a few feet ahead with the same peaceful harmony while a couple of palm trees stood on her left.

"I think I'm going to... Holly shit, Maura! What are you doing?" Jane widened her eyes as the scientist passed in front of her - topless - and plunged head first in the lagoon.

"Why don't you feel like going for a swim?" Innocent gaze. Completely innocent.

Jane hissed. "Not half naked." _Do you really need to mumble between your teeth? You sound like your grandma, Rizzoli._

As Maura stepped out of the waters – her wet hair clutched to her breast – wearing nothing but her bikini bottom, the detective thought about Ursula Andress in her famous James Bond scene. It made her laugh._ You're nothing close to James Bond, Riz'._

"There is nobody here." Unusual raspy voice – mischievous gaze – and playful hands passing behind Jane's back to untie her bikini top and free her out of it.

The movement made her gasp. She swallowed hard and cast a furtive glance around. Of course they were alone but what if someone showed up without any warning? What if... Maura's warm lips brushed her neck and all of a sudden Jane forgot everything. This wasn't a fair battle. Her partner knew the effect she had on her. She knew it way too well.

"Maur'... I don't think it's the right place." _Then why are your hands going up her own chest? Why are you there looking desperately for her lips, craving for a kiss? _

"Then come with me." Raspy voice again. Sexy. Fingers laced, playful smile on Maura's lips.

This wasn't her. As Jane followed quietly – with urge – her partner in the transparent waters of the lagoon, that inner voice kept on shouting at her that this wasn't something she was made for. And yet. It was terribly exciting, a lot more than any scenario one of her exes had ever come up with. She loved it.

"We didn't come here for the landscape only, did we?" Rhetorical question and she knew it but she lived for the moment Maura's lips would curl up in a smile as mischievousness would embrace her eyes.

The medical examiner shook her head and settled against the rocks before squeezing her lover's waist with her legs. The water was warm on their skin and came by comforting waves. Slowly. "I might have a confidence to make..."

Jane raised an eyebrow. Her hands were subconsciously traveling up and down the honey blonde's thighs, going further up by the second; closer to the hem of her bikini. "What is it?"

"We didn't come for the turtles either."

Jane burst out laughing. It was easy with Maura, so easy. Things came up smoothly as they had always done. Was it what people called chemistry? Symbiosis? She had never experienced this before, with nobody. Leaving their friendship behind for something different was odd but seemed logical; and needed. She loved it. For the first time in a long while, she could even say that everything made sense. Her doubts hadn't vanished away – nor had her insecurities – but Maura brought peace to her.

And smiles. And laughs. And memories she hoped unforgettable.

She was being herself without feeling the urge to hide behind appearances and games.

"I love you." Whisper echoing a timid smile. Was it going too fast? She had written the words and sent the message but it was the first time they passed her lips and hit the air. "I love you, Maura." Twice.

As they kissed, Jane thought about her life previous to all of this but as much as she tried to analyze every single moment – every single memory she had – she couldn't come to any conclusion. Everything was blurry. When had it all started? When had her feelings evolved into something stronger than the ones of a friendship? When?

She had no idea yet was certain that it was meant to be.


	25. Let's Talk

_**Author's note: thank you everyone, I hope you enjoy the sweetness because it might not last!**_

**Chapter twenty-five – Let's Talk**

Jane counted until five - frowned - and halfway between confusion and amusement, shook her head at her mother. Angela had been smiling dumbly at the screen - looking utterly happy - for the past ten minutes or so, now.

"Okay, what's happening? What's with the smile and the face?" Index finger pointed at the matriarch. As much as she was glad to see her mother like that, it still got her curiosity piqued.

Angela shrugged. Was she blushing? "Nothing, Janie. I'm just happy to know that everything's okay for the two of you. I miss you and Maura. It's not the same without the two of you, here."

_Bullshit. There's something else and she won't tell me. _"... Okay... We miss you too... I'll go, now. We're off for dinner in a few. Take care!"

"Jane! Wait..." Angela ran her tongue over her lips and looked down hesitantly. She sighed. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Nod, a slow one. What was going on, exactly?

"Then that's it. I just want you to remember that no matter what you choose or... Whatever... I love you and I will always do."

The computer turned dark but instead of moving on to another activity, Jane remained still and stared at it blankly. Perplexed. The Skype session had been an odd one to say the least.

A strong monoi fragrance took her back to reality and without saying a word, she looked at Maura stepping out of the bathroom. The honey blonde headed straight to the couch – sat on it – and began to apply body lotion on her timidly suntanned skin.

They had come back from Saona Island an hour ago. Relaxed and happy. Their first day spent out of the resort as a couple. It might have sounded stupid but it was an important step into their confusing relationship; the proof that it actually existed outside their Caribbean shelter.

The Club Med was a microcosm. Very well defined yet so far from reality. It cut them from the rest of the world and managed to make them forget about it too. A delicate context to develop the semblance of a relationship in where the slightest thing could be mistaken for a fling. And that wasn't what Jane wanted.

"Maur'?" Shaking voice, timid steps to the couch. The medical examiner looked up, all smile. _What are you about to do, Rizzoli? _"Do your parents know?"

Confused look. "Do they know what?" Without asking permission, Maura grabbed her partner's legs – settled them on her lap – and began to apply body lotion on them.

The sweet gesture made Jane smile. Briefly. The weight of the question she didn't dare to ask swept away the whole tenderness of the moment. She didn't even know where she was headed to with all of this.

Alright. Maybe she did and she was scared to find out something she dreaded.

"Do they know that you dated women? Date. Date women." _Stupid grammar. Stupid thoughts. Stupid doubts._

"Yes, they do. One day they came to Boston and I told them that I would join them for dinner with the person who was sharing my life by then. It was Myriam. I didn't want to hide her from them. She made me happy."

Jane nodded slowly. Her eyes were focused on the honey blonde's hands going up and down her calves in one movement she found soothing, comforting. She swallowed hard nonetheless and moved on the couch nervously. "How did they take it?"

Maura shrugged but finally seemed to realize where the Italian was headed. She put the body lotion down on a pile of magazines and looked at her properly. "Fine. I know they have never been very demonstrative but I never had doubts over the fact that the only thing they want is my happiness. My mother is an artist, my father a professor... This wasn't even big news for them. They have always been surrounded by same-sex couples."

But Jane's silence and her obvious discomfort didn't reassure Maura. Suddenly worried, the scientist sat up and grabbed her partner's hand to hold it tight.

"Your parents love you, Jane. Your brothers too... And your friends, your colleagues. You don't have to be scared of their potential reaction if you ever wanted to... You know."

Four days. It had been four days since they had made such drastic change in their relation. Not even a week. Was it too early to talk about the near future? They weren't even in Boston. Everything looked like vacations. Definitely not the best moment to start anything and yet there they were, now; succumbing more to the flesh than openly talking about their feelings. It went with the context but perhaps they shouldn't remain quiet over the rest either.

"What are you expecting from us?" _Wow, way to go clingy, Riz'._

As if Jane had been reading Maura's mind, her question hit the air with a delicate sincerity. _Come on... It isn't as if she were asking you to marry her. It is fair. Answer. You owe that to her. _The words rushed quietly to Maura's mind and for long seconds she tried to look for the most appropriate ones. Yet how to define something she had a hard time understanding herself?

"I want to give it a try and keep on... On feeling ridiculously happy... See where it goes and maybe when we turn eighty we will still be holding hands, with that dumb smile playing on our lips. Maybe. If that's what you want."

Maura blushed and looked down at her lap. She had never been very good at describing how she felt, even less when it came to romantic feelings. _I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that for a fact but what if it scares you? Maybe you aren't ready for that._

"I like the idea."

She looked up again only to face a timid Jane now nervously playing with the hem of her shorts. The detective shrugged, smiled.

"It's sweet..." Mumbles. Couldn't she simply articulate for once? "When did you start having... I mean... When did you... Was it here or before? When did you start having feelings for me?" _Talk about being a tad more direct. If she runs away, now you'll know why. You're a freak, Rizzoli._

But not a single door got slammed. Nobody ran away. Instead, Maura's features lit up as a bright smile played on her lips.

"About two years ago. I thought about you at some point and realized that you weren't just a friend to me but... My life doesn't make much sense when you aren't around."

The confession hit Jane like a ton of bricks and she suddenly forgot about her timidity. Shocked, she locked her eyes with Maura's hazel ones and scoffed. "Two years ago?" Nod. "That long?" Nod. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Maura shrugged and smiled apologetically before making a face. "It isn't that easy. I didn't want to embarrass you. I didn't know that you felt the same."

Valid point. And yet. "So it's not because of the whole Punta Cana thing? The cocktails, the sunsets...? You know, all the... The romantic scenery?"

"No!" Maura paused, frowned. "Maybe it helped. Maybe going away from Boston for a while pushed me to... I don't know... Relax and embrace my feelings...?"

Jane nodded and bit her lower lip. Now she felt guilty. She hadn't seen anything coming. Even now she thought about the last two years or so, she didn't find the slightest indication of her friend's feelings for her. _Are you sure you're a detective?_

"I'm sorry I missed it, your feelings and... And mine, let's face it." Disappointment kicked in. "It's frustrating. We made it here and suddenly playing the marriage game made me feel funny and... And then we kissed and... And bang. Two days later I tell you I love you when it usually takes me months to say it; if I say it at all. It's confusing. Because it's all been there for so long and I totally missed it."

Silence. One, two, three. Jane took a deep breath and locked her eyes with Maura's ones. The scientist was smiling peacefully. How could she be so calm? So serene.

"I think I'm a bit scared, Maur'. It's going fast – yet I love it – but what if once we come back to Boston it does not work anymore? This isn't our daily life. This is like vacations. I'm a bit anxious to break the news to my family but I'm mostly terrified at the potential prospect of losing you. I want all of this but I'm scared to wake up one day facing nothing but... But the failure of a relation that wouldn't have worked out and you wouldn't be by my side anymore. It's not I don't want to lose you. It's that I can't afford it. At any cost."

Silence. A too long one. Jane swallowed hard.

"You know, I'm not usually that cheesy."

The comment made Maura burst out laughing. Cupping the Italian's face, she bent over and captured her lips in a quiet kiss.

Hazel ones looked for dark ones. A smile echoed another one.

"You aren't cheesy. Just incredibly sweet." _Everything will be alright. I will make sure it will. Trust me, please. We will do just fine. _"You won't lose me. You will never lose me."

The determination in Maura's voice took Jane aback. How could the scientist be so sure? Nobody had a hold over feelings. Nobody could – unfortunately – be certain of such things.

Yet the honey blonde was sitting there – her brow furrowed and her chin up in defiance – claiming that she would always be there as if it were the most evident statement in the world.

No hives.

Jane pouted – lightly – before finally succumbing to a bright smile. "I hope Maura Isles holds her promises."

Nod. "She does."


	26. Avant-gardist

_**Author's note: thank you so much for all the reviews and suggestions. Also no worries, nothing will be atrociously dramatic in this story either. **_

**Chapter twenty-six – Avant-gardist**

And fail. One more time, she had gone too fast and soon lost her grip on the clay; her mishap resulting into a rounded shape vase turning into an approximate... Well, nothing. Jane made a face. It looked like nothing. A bit embarrassed, she cast a furtive glance at Guadalupe's own work. The artist was peacefully focused on her own vase, her fingers sliding smoothly around the clay as if it were the easiest thing ever created.

But the detective's quick glance turned into a long observation and soon caught Guadalupe's attention. The girl looked down at Jane's work – bit her lips – and shrugged. "Yours is very... Modern."

Jane raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "You shouldn't be nice when there's no reason to, you know. I suck and it is definitely okay to say it. Pottery isn't my thing. But I will have tried."

"You need to slow down your wheel and not push on the clay with your hands. It's like... A soft caress. You follow the movement, the pace you give to it. Your hands have to play a protective role on the object you shape. Strongly yet softly. Like when you take Maura's hand, for instance."

The unexpected comparison made Jane blush. Guadalupe giggled at her reaction and quickly pushed away a strand of hair from her face - leaving clay on her forehead – before putting her hand back on her vase.

"You're very sweet with Maura. Imagine it's her body you're shaping."

And then what? A remake of _Ghost_? Jane politely nodded – embarrassed by the suggestion – and looked around at the other vacationers.

Of course, the most into New Age stuff had signed up for the pottery workshop. Freaks who didn't eat meat and only accepted organic food into their bodies after a three-week detox in the mountains surrounded by sheep. Or something close to it, Jane was certain of that.

Back to her lose attempt to create a vase. At least Maura wasn't there to witness the disaster. If Jane had taken it badly at first, she was finally glad that the medical examiner had had to cancel for a last-minute Skype session with the lab that were dealing with a tough case and needed her advices.

That and the repairman she had called for after breaking one of the speakers as the first notes of a bachata had woken her up around 7.30am. Apparently, Jane's trick to stop the music had only worked for a while.

And Maura was really good at aiming at ceiling corners with flying objects like heavy books and plastic bottles.

_Note to yourself, Riz': don't piss Maura off if there's anything she can grab and throw at you within a second. She's short but strong. Must be yoga._

"Where is Lisa, by the way? Wasn't she supposed to be here too?" Casual tone. Calm, innocent enough. The art dealer's absence had immediately caught Jane's attention but she had done her best to wait for the right time to ask for an explanation.

Guadalupe pursed her lips and straightened up on her wooden stool. "Last-minute change of plan. We... We argued."

The brunette made a face and repressed a strong desire to roll her eyes. What had she done to deserve that? There was nothing more annoying than a couple fighting and being in the middle of it forced to give a reassuring speech of some sort when you simply sucked at relationships. It wasn't selfishness but being realistic. Jane had never been good at this and most of all, had always hated it. Girl talks were a nightmare.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You're a sweet couple, I'm sure it's nothing." _At least you mean it, it's a start. Right?_

Except Guadalupe didn't smile nor nod in return. She simply shrugged and slowly stopped her wheel before her eyes focused on details she would have missed on her pottery work.

"I don't really know, to be honest. Lisa... She hid stuff from me. Big stuff. I found about them by myself, today. A newspaper she hadn't thrown away. I feel betrayed."

Was she talking about Smith, Lisa's ex? What else could she have discovered in the press? Jane frowned and tried to remember the day the art dealer had found out that Mabel had been arrested. Now she could see her hide the newspaper when Maura and Guadalupe had arrived but by then she had simply assumed that it was because of Maura.

Fair enough from both sides. As much as she could understand Guadalupe being upset, Lisa had her reasons to have remained silent over Mabel Smith. Obvious reasons.

"She stayed in our room. We're supposed to go to the spa together this afternoon but I'm not sure anymore if it's a good idea."

"On the contrary! It's probably just what you need: a sweet and relaxing moment together. You know, to make peace." _God you sound cheesy. Isn't it Frost's stifled giggles you can hear right now? _

"What do you do when you argue with Maura? You're married so you must have found balance. What's your secret so to speak?"

Oops. Images of a tough and delicate past to explain rushed to Jane's mind. She couldn't talk about any of it. Yet these were the only times when she and Maura had really argued. The rest was bickering, nothing serious. Long seconds passed by during which nothing but the sound of potter's wheels broke a peaceful silence.

Disarmed, Jane looked down at her lap. "I don't really know. After a while, we're back to normal. Naturally. We can't be mad at each other for very long. It's... It's too painful."

Painful. The adjective passed underneath the brunette's skin and reached her heart. Yes. That was exactly how she had lived their previous arguments; when she had shot Paddy, when Maura had hidden from her FBI's investigation over Tommy. It had hurt. All along, she had suffered from their sudden coldness and terrible lack of communication.

Jane looked up and searched for Guadalupe's eyes before nodding with self-confidence. "I can't live without her. I'm not myself when she's not around. So I can't be mad at her for too long. That wouldn't work."

…

For the fifth time within a minute, Maura looked at the object freshly painted – raised her eyebrows – and bit her lips; nervously scratching her earlobe and dancing on her tiptoes.

"It is very contemporary, even maybe – if I dare to say it – avant-gardist."

Stomp of the foot. Eye roll. Sigh. Jane growled and grabbed her pottery to throw it away in the paper basket. "It is awful, say it! Even a kid of three would have made something better."

Maura rushed to the paper basket to retrieve the object and put it back on the desk immediately. She cleaned it, looking offended by the gesture and rather amused by the comment.

"It's not that, Jane. No... It is just that... An ashtray? Really? We aren't smokers... What happened to the vase? I thought it was today's theme."

Annoyed, Jane grabbed the plastic soccer ball she had compulsively bought at the Club boutique on her way back from pottery and began to play with it. A rainbow one, of course. Apparently, all the other colors had disappeared from the surface of the island for three weeks.

"My subconscious decided to be anti-conformist so it turned out I was incapable of shaping a vase properly. But who cares? You have plenty of them already, anyway."

And score. Right in the wooden structure that separated the bed from the living-room area. The ball bounced and hit back Jane's face. "Ouch!"

These plastic – light – beach balls were a lot more dangerous than what she had assumed them to be in the first place.

"You made it for me?"

The question didn't stop her but Maura's tone of voice - all soft and shaking - did. Ball under her foot, she looked up and frowned with confusion. The medical examiner was smiling at the ashtray, her fingers sliding on it slowly.

"Yeah...?" Shrug. "I wanted to... Tortoise shape it but it wouldn't work either."

New silence. New funny face from Maura. Jane swallowed hard, completely lost.

"What's happening? I'm sorry it looks like shit, I swear I tried. Obviously, I'm just not good at manual activities."

Without a word, Maura approached – kicked the ball aside – and passed her arms around the brunette's waist before locking her hazel ones into dark ones. She smiled, ran her tongue over her lips rather suggestively.

Sultry voice: on.

"I can assure you that you are very good at manual activities..."

Jane laughed and looked down as she felt a wave of heat rush up her cheeks. Her fingertips brushed Maura's soft skin, played with the hem of her bikini bottom before passing under it.

"Do you ever think about something else?"

Hot skin against hot flesh. Maura swallowed hard, gasped as she felt the Italian's hand going down between her legs. She knew that Jane didn't consider herself as bold but it wasn't true. Or else she would have never been able to hold her gaze while drawing playful circles suggestively on her pelvis as she was now doing.

"Not really, no..." Loud kiss against Jane's shoulder. Another one. Then a third. "One has to live her honeymoon to the fullest, no?" Giggles. "Making provision for all the times I won't be able to when in Boston... My patients might be dead, I can't interrupt my autopsies every single time you pass the doors to visit me for another kind of manual activity."


	27. Pétanque

_**Author's note: I hope you still enjoy the story - still going smooth so far - and thanks a lot for all the reviews (must have beat a personal record, here)**_

**Chapter twenty-seven – Pétanque**

Three steps. Up on her tiptoes. Whisper. "I think you should point."

Dark stare. But unlike most of people, Maura didn't get scared by it. On the contrary, she held Jane's unfriendly gaze and smiled peacefully. The brunette bit the inside of her cheek to repress a scream of frustration, pursed her lips.

"I think you should keep quiet. Really." Back focusing on the playing area. She winced, shot. "Shit!"

The _boule_ flew in the air but instead of knocking the other away, it landed loudly way too far from the jack and hit the wooden edge of the terrain. Maura snorted and turned her back at Jane as the Italian looked up at her slightly angry.

"We are going to be made fanny."

As much as the medical examiner had been mumbling between clenched teeth, Jane had no problem to hear what she had just said. Yet she didn't understand the slightest thing. To be made fanny?

Melissa went to position herself by the circle previously drawn on the ground, a fair smile of victory on her face. Jane took advantage of it to approach the scientist.

"Why are you talking about fanny?"

Eye roll. Maura was pissed. Definitely pissed. Holding firmly her remaining _boules_ in her hands, she shook her head at her partner and frowned. "We are going to be made fanny. That means we are going to lose without winning a single point. Mainly because you refuse to listen to my advices. You should have pointed, not shot."

Jane gasped but didn't protest. The honey blonde was right and so what? She had made a mistake – another one – but her next shot would turn to be okay. She knew it. It had to.

"That wouldn't be on the verge of happening if we hadn't showed up too late to sign up for flying trapeze..."

Melissa's joyful squeal put a temporary end to their latent bickering and as they turned around to look at the woman's _boule_, both sighed in silent. An inch away from the jack. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Whatever. We're not in Saint Tropez, Maura. It's okay. It's... It's just a game." _Like it makes any difference to you. Since when you're okay with the idea of losing?_

All anger seemed to vanish from the medical examiner's face and within a second, she looked at Jane with great admiration as if the detective had just told her a whole poem in Chinese.

"You know Saint Tropez?"

Shrug. "Well... I know the name and I know they play _pétanque_ out there." Pause. Why was Maura smiling like that? The sun was too strong in spite of her wearing Jane's Panama? "It's your turn. So... Point, shoot or what you know you're supposed to do, now."

Enthusiastic nod. The honey blonde planted a loud kiss on her partner's cheek before rushing to the right spot to aim at the jack. It was her fault if they hadn't had a chance to sign up for flying trapeze and had accepted to play _pétanque_ at the last minute with Melissa and April, two girls from Rhode Island.

_Save your lovely ass, Isles. For Jane. And for you. _

In a religious silence, everyone focused on the path the _boule_ took as Maura made it slide on the ground. In a metallic sound, it came to hit and knock away Melissa's last one only to stop right by the jack. Satisfied – smiling proudly – the scientist straightened up and pushed herself aside to let April play.

Wink at Jane as the brunette came closer nodding appreciatively.

"The game in its present form was codified in La Ciotat in 1907; a small town near Marseille. The first tournament was organized in 1910 by two brothers who owned a cafe out there... '_L'arrivée d'un train en gare de La Ciotat_' – "Arrival of a Train In La Ciotat Station' – is a short documentary filmed in 1895 by the Lumière brothers. The story goes that when it was first shown, people in the audience were so overwhelmed by the moving image of a life-sized train coming directly at them that they screamed and ran to the back of the room."

An amused smile curled up the detective's lips. She frowned and shook her head in disbelief. Quiet giggles hit the air. "You're kidding?"

"Alright Jane... Let's see if you can save the honor of your team, now." April winked and pointed out at the circle on the ground, inviting the brunette to step in it.

…

"Are you mad at me? Because we couldn't sign up for flying trapeze, today...?" Maura made a face and looked down at her drink. Alcohol-free cocktail. At 4pm, she wasn't in the mood for something strong.

"Nah. Besides _pétanque_ was funny. I mean until I let go of the _boule_ and it landed on my foot, that is. I hope it isn't broken."

Nor bruised. Her toes were slightly red and painful but she could walk without any problem. Why did she have to make a fool of herself all the time? Jane sighed at her own clumsiness and grabbed her cell phone to check her mails. Salsa was playing in the background – the sun was shining high – and the sand was hot on her feet. Apart from the little _pétanque_ incident, she couldn't have asked for a better afternoon.

"Oh you really enjoyed it? Perhaps I should order a _pétanque_ playing area... Although I am not sure my patio is big enough, to be honest. Hmm." New cocktail sip. Pout. "Too bad."

"You still have the Boston Pétanque Club but when I said I liked it, I didn't mean I wanted to be a specialist... It is okay once in a while. When wearing shoes. This stuff is dangerous."

Spam, ad. Ad, spam. Was there anybody who ever felt like sending her a mail or she had simply turned into a spam target? Cocktail sip, scroll down her smart phone screen.

"You refused to get an x-ray so don't complain if by tomorrow your foot is the size of a watermelon. You are a lot worse than a child, Jane."

Yet as Maura thought about the moment the Italian had let go of the _boule_, she tried desperately to stifle her laughter. It must have been karma. After so much mumbling, _pétanque_ had taken its revenge on the detective.

Right on her bare foot.

Ad, spam. Spam, ad. R_omantic excursion on Saona Island. _Ad, spam. Spam... What? Jane stopped – blinked – and ignored the way her heart started beating faster. Yet with shaking fingers, she went back up the phone screen before clicking on the Club Med's mail.

She swallowed hard, moaned.

Her reaction didn't pass unnoticed. "You look pale, Jane. Is your foot hurting?" Worried voice. Maura bent over the wooden table and frowned at her partner. "Jane...?"

Was it fear or simple confusion? The Italian couldn't tell yet it suddenly all made sense. Her mother's dumb smile, the words she had said during their Skype session. _No... No, no, no, no, no. It can't be true. No!_

Too speechless to articulate the mere explanation, she held her cell phone out to Maura and let the scientist check the mail. Or better said, the link that led to the Club Med Saona Island excursion photo album.

"Oh."

'Oh'? That was all she had to say? What had happened to talkative Maura? _Probably the same that what has happened to snappy Jane, Riz'. Why would you be the only one taken aback by this?_

Suddenly uncomfortable, Maura moved on her seat – ran her tongue over her lips – and looked aside. Her nail kept on playing with the tip of her plastic straw. Loudly.

"You know... It is just a kiss. Aren't we supposed to be here..." She lowered her voice. "On a honeymoon?"

Jane snorted. "Bullshit. We're alone on the aka of the boat – with nobody looking at us – and yet... We kiss... And _really_ kiss. Not just a quick peck on the lips. Of course they chose this moment to take a pic."

"It is unfortunate."

"Unfortunate?" _Don't be snappy. Don't be cold with her. It's not her fault, not more than yours. Don't be an ass with her. You know it's not fair. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just..."

Her lips began to tremble. She looked down immediately – disarmed and desperate to get over whatever was trying to get the best of her – and ran her hand through her hair before shaking her head in defeat.

"Perhaps nobody checked it..."

If only. "No. I'm sure ma' saw it and probably by now the whole BPD; if not just the whole Boston. She was kind of weird yesterday... Smiling dumbly and all. Giving me the typical tolerance speech. Now I get why."

Maura bit her lower lip and approached a hesitant hand towards Jane's. If Angela had taken it well then it was fine and everything would be okay.

Yet she understood that it was delicate; not the best way to find out about such relationship they barely knew themselves how to deal with in the end.

"You're not alone, Jane." Timid smile. "You're not alone."

The brunette nodded and swept away a couple of tears. Fragile consolation. The lump forming in her throat was hurting badly now. She swallowed hard; bit her lower lip. She couldn't burst into cries in the middle of the bar.

_Calm down. Breathe slowly. _"What are we going to do, now?" Shaking, unusual high-pitched voice. Her heart was beating way too fast. Her mouth was dry and her hands moist.

"Let's start with non-alcool free cocktails. Alright?"

Maura winked. It made her smile.


	28. LLBFF

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews, it's a pleasure to read them.**_

**Chapter twenty-eight – LLBFF**

"Oh... Come on!" Mumbling between her teeth to not wake up Maura who was sleeping, Jane snapped the computer and growled.

5.30am. Way too early to her own taste. But Cavanaugh had asked for a Skype session immediately so she had not really had a choice and had dragged herself out of bed to sit at the desk and turn the computer on.

And now, nothing.

The connection was giving a brand new definition to the concept of slowness. She had logged in but the image still had to appear. Frustrated, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle of water abandoned nearby to take a sip. Obviously, the whole world had decided to take its revenge on her – for whatever reason – and nothing felt the desire to actually work.

First the fiasco of the day before and now that. At the reminiscence of the pictures posted on the web page of the resort, Jane made a face and shook her head. She had been outed by the Club Med. No, wait. Rectification: _they_ had been outed by the Club Med. Insidiously. The Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts banged a homicide detective. It wouldn't make the headlines but she was sure it was now the trendy topic at the BPD.

_Way to make some things official, Riz'. Really. _Face in her hands. It was not the way she had imagined it to happen. Not that she had had much time to elaborate a whole scenario during which she would break the news to her family and colleagues but still.

Such piece of information brought up by a third party was a tad... A tad what? Humiliating? Embarrassing? Just funny? Oh, it surely was funny for half of Boston. She could already hear the jokes of the different units, all the "I knew it!" from cops she had turned down when they had asked her on a date.

_And ma'. Don't forget ma'. _That was her main problem when she thought about it. Her mother would take it bad because she wouldn't have dared to tell her first. Yes, that was it. The matriarch wouldn't mind much about such relationship with Maura but the fact she had hidden it from her... Now that called for troubles.

Back to the computer. Black screen. Heavy sigh. Cavanaugh wouldn't be happy and was probably wondering at this exact moment why it took her so long to start the video conference.

Yawn. Arms stretched above her head. Body leaning backwards and... The chair toppled. Jane landed in a loud scream on the bed, waking up Maura in the process. Somewhat sleepy – small eyes and messy hair – the honey blonde sat up and moved to the foot of the bed to face Jane who was slowly sitting back up.

"What are you doing? Are you having a nightmare?"

The detective shook her head and repressed a laugh. With care, she put back on Maura's shoulder the strap of her negligee and planted a soft kiss on her arm.

"I fell backwards with the chair. Early Skype session, if the connection agrees with that, of course."

Slowly, the medical examiner turned her head around to look at the black screen and nodded before focusing back on Jane; a sheepish smile playing on her lips.

"You didn't button up your blouse correctly." Sleepy giggles, hands brushing Jane's bare chest. A finger stopping on her beauty spot there. "You need to be careful with it in the sun."

But before the Italian had a chance to reply, Maura bent over and planted a quiet kiss over the mole, her hands sliding down her lover's waist as her lips began a travel up Jane's body.

The brunette swallowed hard – smiled – and leaned her head backwards as a well-known burning feeling spread in her lower stomach, making her bite her lips. She plunged a hand in the scientist's blond curls, giggled.

"Are you always that welcoming in the early hours of the morning?" Raspy voice. Moan as kisses reached a soft spot on her neck.

"I am in a cuddly mood by then... Very cuddly."

Jane passed her arms around her partner's neck and captured the honey blonde's smile into her own one as a deep – eager – kiss sealed the end of Maura's peregrination on her body.

Or so.

Because the scientist slid a hand under the brunette's boxer shorts without any warning.

"Ahem."

Maura broke the kiss and frowned at Jane; rather amused. "You have a frog in your throat?"

The Italian giggled, shook her head. "No... But you have one."

"Ahem."

In perfect harmony, a mock of horror slid on their features as they both realized that the voice wasn't theirs and came straight from the computer. They turned around to look at the device – still in each other's arms or so as Maura's right hand was still between Jane's legs – and swallowed hard.

Frost, Korsak, Cavanaugh and Susie Chang immediately looked aside; embarrassed. When had the connection finally started working, exactly? And why half of the BPD was staring at them at 5.30 in the morning?

"Rizzoli. In my office." Cavanaugh stood up.

Jane nodded. "Yes, Sir." Wait... She frowned – picked the chair from the floor – and sat on it, a bit lost. She was obviously not capable of reaching her boss' office for the moment. "I mean... I'm here...?"

Cavanaugh appeared back on the screen as her colleagues vanished. "Good morning, Rizzoli. Dr. Isles..."

Mortified, Maura nodded quietly at the computer before sliding out of bed and locking herself in the bathroom for breathing exercises that would surely come in handy.

"Sorry for the early start but I have some bad news about Lisa Montgomery. We arrested one of Smith's pals and after a little visit at his place, we found out that he was following Montgomery. He knows she's on the island. That means..."

Jane swallowed hard and nodded. "It means his own buddies know about it. And now that Smith's in jail, this is not pretty."

Within a second, she had forgotten the embarrassment of the previous moment and was now focused on Lisa's protection. Fragile protection. She shook her head, ran a hand through her hair. "I don't have a gun."

"I know. You should receive one soon. I made a few calls and everything is sorted now." Nod. "Tomorrow, you're all off on an excursion, right?" Second nod. "Make sure she's safe. Do your job... Altos de Chavón and Catalina Island are small places. It shouldn't be too hard."

Jane bit her lower lip and kept on nodding in silence. She had shared Lisa's table for dinner and had been glad to see that the tensions with Guadalupe seemed to have disappeared. The break had been short, unfortunately.

"One last thing..." Cavanaugh looked aside, moved nervously on his chair. "As much as I'm glad you're... Fitting in as you should and that's the reason why I decided to send you there with your long-life partner, try to keep a low profile, Rizzoli. If the mafia learns you're there, it could make everything more complicated. Okay? Have a nice day."

Cavanaugh's face disappeared from the screen, soon replaced by Frost's. _Long-life partner? What the hell...? I... We... Long-life partners? Really?_

"Hey!" But the young man's enthusiastic tone of voice died as Jane stared at him, her lips pursed in anger. He made a step backwards – in spite of the distance – and frowned. "What have I done?"

"Stop your bullshit, Frost. I'm not that stupid, I know the rumor. You guys think you're discreet but I've heard them. So who's won the bet?"

Frost blinked. "What bet?"

"About Maura and I." Jane snorted. She wasn't angry but slightly embarrassed and had no idea how to turn the page over it without taking it badly. Being snappy always worked out. Somehow.

"Oh, that... The bets came to an end in January when you showed up one morning wearing one of Dr. Isles' tops. By then we all assumed that it was your way of making it official. We... Err... We hadn't imagined we'd see more of you like... Like this morning."

The Italian swallowed hard. She frowned. January? What had happened in January? Squeal. "I was not... Maura and I were not... She had lent me a shirt because I had spilled coffee on mine! We certainly didn't... No!"

Frost raised an unconvinced eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee very calmly. "You said that day that you had spent the night at her place. You arrived complaining that all your clothes were dirty and she hadn't had time to wash them."

Gasp. "I always have extra clothes at Maura's! Just in case. And yes, they were all dirty which is why she lent me her shirt. We didn't sleep together!" By then, that is.

At the same moment, the bathroom door opened and the medical examiner stepped out; fresh from a shower. Wearing nothing but a large bath towel. Not caring much for once about her absence of clothes, Jane motioned at her to approach.

"Ha! Perfect. Come over here, Maur'. Come over here and tell the truth to Frost." Look at her colleague stayed in Boston and visibly amused by the scene. "She can't lie so you'll see." Back to the scientist. "You remember that day back in January when I spilled your fancy coffee on my shirt and you lent me a top?" Nod. "Good. Then tell Frost how we didn't sleep together by then."

Silence. Brow furrowed, Maura looked at the screen – politely nodded at the young detective – and shrugged at her partner. "Why of course we did. We always sleep together when you spend the night at home."

Laughter. Stare. End of laughter.

"Yes. We share the same bed but we didn't sleep together like in have sex, did we?" What the hell was going on exactly? And it wasn't even 6am yet.

"Ah... Then no. You are right." Maura smiled at Frost and shook her head. "We did not engage in any kind of sexual activity by then."

"It doesn't change the fact now you do, Rizzoli, and your mother is in full baby talk mode. You're screwed."

Face in her hands. Moan. Could they do it all over again?


	29. Me, You, Everybody

**_Author's note: thank you for all the reviews. To the guest who was disappointed in the previous chapter: I don't find sex degrading/sinful so I don't see anything degrading in being caught in some sort of foreplay by adults who - if they are adults - won't make a big deal of it either nor be less respectful in the end. But that's just my opinion (it would be slightly embarrassing though, I agree)._  
**

**Chapter twenty-nine – Me, You, Everybody**

"_You're living vicariously through us, aren't you?"_

_Frost burst out laughing. "Why of course! Although not just me, everybody! It's better than The Truman Show. Every day we get updates of what you've been doing thanks to the resort web page. Nobody goes to the cafe anymore. We all gather by the computer to follow your adventures; your mother included."_

_Jane moaned and hid her face in her hands for the thousandth time which only made her colleague resume his laughing. _

"_By the way, there's a tennis tournament next week. We all hope you'll take part in it."_

_Sigh. Obviously, she had pissed whoever was in charge of her fate. There was no other explanation possible to all of this. Biting her lower lip, she shook her head at the computer screen then cast a brief glance at Maura in her back. The honey blonde was joyfully swinging her hips at the pace of a merengue playing in the speakers._

"_No, I won't. But Maria Sharapova over there will so you should get your dose of entertainment. But don't bet against Maur'. She'll win this tournament. I've seen her play. She's a beast."_

"Hey, Jane!"

Allyson's voice took her out of her daydreams – embarrassing reminiscence of her earlier Skype session with her colleague – and made her turn around. As usual, the GO was all smile; sporting nothing but a bikini.

And a sarong. Progress.

"Where's your wife?

Plate of rice in hand, the Italian scanned the restaurant room – squinted her eyes – and shrugged. Maura was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her, she was talking with Emily by the stairs. Why?"

Allyson made a face and checked a list on her clipboard. She sighed, tapped her pen on the wooden frame of it then shook her head.

"She asked for a Head but we only have Wilson left. Do you think she'll be okay with a change of racquet? For the tournament."

Ouch. _No, she won't. The frame might not match her clothes and the racquet-string tension won't be the same. She will get mad. Really mad. She will complain, over and over. Scientifically. It's not good. It won't be pretty._

"Yeah sure!" _She's gonna kill you, Rizzoli. _

Allyson gave a satisfied nod and left towards another group of girls chatting loudly by the fruit buffet. Still unsure of the chaos she had signed up for, Jane walked to a table and sat by the window. Another sunny, beautiful day in Punta Cana. White sand, transparent waters and endless palm trees. Perfect.

They had crossed Guadalupe and Lisa on their way to the restaurant. Hand in hand, happy as ever. Whatever they had done to overcome a rather delicate couple crisis had worked well. Unless they were simply good at pretending. Hard to imagine what they were going through by a simple observation of their attitude.

Jane took a mouthful of rice and closed her eyes. A bird was singing somewhere on her left – probably up in a tree – and contrasted nicely with the metallic clinking of the silverware; the murmurs of the conversations.

_People know for you and Maura. They know. They know what you do, what you are. What are you? Why can't you stop asking yourself so many stupid questions? You are Jane. And that's it. You are... Bi? … Gay? _

The word resounded loud in her head and she opened her eyes immediately then looked around as if to make sure that nobody had noticed her inner thoughts; as much as this wasn't very realistic. Nobody could guess the slightest thing. Of course not.

"I have just crossed Mario. A UPS package has been delivered to our room. It comes from Boston." Maura sat on her chair but frowned as she looked up at Jane. She wrinkled her nose, pursed her lips. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly very interested in her rice, the Italian stared at her plate for long seconds before daring to speak out loud. "Do you think I'm gay?"

The question took Maura completely aback. Five minutes before, they had been talking about their plans for the afternoon – the prospect of taking a nap and enjoying the warm waters of the lagoon – and suddenly her lover oriented the light conversation towards something a lot more delicate. Interesting but unexpected.

"These are only lab-..."

Growl. Eye roll. " Oh come on, don't play the 'labels' card. Be honest with me, Maur'." Jane cast a glance around, glad to have chosen a small table a bit apart from the rest of the crowd. "Do you think I'm gay?"

_You've spent the whole week proving you weren't much straight. What else do you need, Rizzoli? Look at what you've done. She looks terrified, now. _

"Then... I don't know. In theory and considering your background, you would be bisexual... Yet is that a problem in the end anyway?"

Fair question. Jane looked aside – pondered the words – and finally shook her head. "No. It's just that I wonder how people see me, how they define me when... When I've never really been able to do it myself."

That was it. That was exactly what she had in mind. _You've nailed it. _She didn't have an issue with the idea of people putting her in a category more than in another one – it had very little importance in the end – but she didn't know herself where she stood in all of this. Whenever she thought about it, everything was blurry.

She had fallen hard for Meredith – had had a few crushes on other women – but her life had mostly been linked to men so far; more or less gloriously, if she had had to be honest.

Confusion grew in her head. She winced, swallowed hard. Obviously, the early Skype session would follow her for the rest of the day; haunting her thoughts, embracing them of question marks all along.

"I'm not going through an identity crisis or anything. Sorry... I just..." Just what, exactly? Ugh. She bit her lower lip and shrugged apologetically at Maura.

"I am not judging you. For once you give into introspection..." Smirk, wink.

"You're bi?" _That's one way to be direct and sound intrusive. _

Maura smiled – peacefully as ever – and shook her head before leaning over to caress the brunette's cheek with tenderness. "No. I am simply yours." She blushed, looked down as the meaning of her words hit her.

The kiss made the honey blonde smile. A sweet caress on her lips. Slightly daring. Jane wasn't demonstrative in public.

"Get a room. Or a hammock on the beach. I feel sorry for your neighbors, here. Nobody wants to stay just next to a freshly married couple." Miranda winked at them.

"Oh, we aren't very vocal."

Jane widened her eyes in horror and stared at Maura in the hope the medical examiner would get the message to stop immediately. _Splendid. What is it gonna be, next? Our favorite sexual position?_

But the honey blonde misunderstood her partner's gaze. "As long as you don't repress anything, it is perfectly fine to not be loud. It doesn't prevent you from reaching..."

"We got it, Maur'. Thank you for the explanation and self-introspection. Really." Jane stood up – forced a smile at Miranda – and made a face at her lunch tray. She wasn't really hungry anymore. "I have received an important... Package... So I think I will go, now."

It had to be the gun sent by Cavanaugh. She couldn't let it in a cardboard box, right on the coffee table. Good thing they had a safety box. Yet how would she hide it under a thin tank top the day after? _See, Frost? These aren't vacations. It's an evil plan, and nothing else. _

"Okay. Don't forget the Couscous Dance Party tomorrow night! Have a nice day, girls!"

Jane repressed a moan of despair. _Another Couscous Dance Party? Really? _Yes. This was not the way she used to plan her vacations. At all.

"Do you stay here? I need to check what kind of 'package' Cavanaugh sent me. And maybe assemble it, or at least clean it."

Maura scanned the room – pouted – then shook her head. She stood up; instinctively passed her arm around Jane's waist. "I think I will really have a nap. You woke me up a bit harshly this morning... I need to be fine enough for the tennis tournament, next week."

Jane froze. Tennis. Tournament. Racquet. _Find something. Don't be clumsy on that one. _They left the restaurant and walked up the path that led to the small buildings nearby.

"Funny you alluded to this tennis thing, Maur'..." Nope. Not the best way to announce what Allyson had told her a bit earlier.

Enthusiastically, Maura grinned and nodded. "I am so glad to have packed a few tennis outfits. It wasn't on their list but since they had tennis courts, I assumed it would be fair enough to bring some with me."

Jane forced a smile. She loved it when the blonde looked thrilled at the prospect of taking part in an activity. It was cute, warm. Maura lived her life to the fullest, enjoying every second of it as if it could be the last one. She learned from everything. From absolutely everything. With eagerness.

It was rare to find someone who could easily recognize the beautiful things in life. The awesomeness in them.

"Have you ever played with a Wilson instead of a Head? Maybe you should give it a try..." _Drama in five, four, three, two, one... _


	30. Memories

_**Author's note: thanks a lot for all the reviews (the tennis racquet drama will happen soon).**_

**Chapter thirty – Memories**

"It reminds me of Venezuela." Maura smiled at the reminiscence and held Jane's hand tightly as she looked at the wooded surroundings; the dense vegetation that contrasted with Punta Cana and the resort.

"Doctors Without Borders?" The wind lifted the Italian's skirt slightly. She immediately put a hand on it, hoping that nobody had seen more than a bit of skin. Her shorts being too tight, she had had no choice but to accept one of Maura's skirts to hide against her thigh the gun Cavanaugh had sent to her. The gesture had made the scientist smile. _"A hip holster? ... You are now like one of these spy heroines. It is exciting and sexy." _

"Yes. The Chavón River reminds me of the Venezuelian waters... Same green shade, so distinctive from the lagoons. It offers a very different scenery. Maybe one I like more, actually."

The visit of the village had been nice, quiet enough. Typically touristic, though. The group had been led from one spot to another to discover the replica of a 16th century Mediterranean village with its pottery shops and famous amphitheater where artists like Frank Sinatra had performed. A Dominican Disneyland of some sort, safer than the Club Med itself.

Yet not as authentic as the river they were now sailing on. Or at least to Jane's taste and – apparently – to her partner's as well.

"I wish I had traveled as much as you." Bitter regret. Smile, as Maura turned around to look at her properly.

Jane shrugged and rolled her eyes. It was neither the right place nor the right moment for such confession since they were surrounded by twenty other vacationers in a small steamboat. "One day, perhaps."

"I will take you wherever you want." _You really sound cheesy. Composure, Isles. _"I would love visiting the _Warao_ again. With you."

Jane frowned. "The what?"

"_Warao_. They are indigenous people inhabiting northeastern Venezuela and western Guyana. The term 'warao' translates to 'the boat people' after the _Warao_'s lifelong and intimate connection to water. The Orinoco river has no secret for them. They use canoes and usually learn how to swim before learning how to walk. I worked there, with them... For six months or so."

The detective nodded. It was oddly easy to imagine Maura among indigenous people. Her adaptation capacities were surprising, enticing. If they were to go there, she was sure that she would be the one having issues with the lack of modern facilities. Not the blonde.

"Do you miss it? It's so far from the life you're having now... Do you miss these missions?" Jane cast a glance at Lisa and Guadalupe, a few seats ahead of them. They had spent the whole village tour together; to not raise suspicions, the Italian had decided to take a bit of a distance with them for the cruise on the river.

Nice occasion to be alone with Maura too.

"At times... Maybe I miss the urgency of the situations. And the social contact... As much as this is surprising for someone like me!"

_But you're always ready to help the others, no matter your fears. You're kind, and generous. _Jane smiled at Maura's remark and at her inner voice's statement. A warm sensation spread to her entire body and made her heart beat faster.

Then the urge, irrepressible.

She leaned over – cupped her partner's face with her hands – and captured her lips in a long kiss that she only broke to whisper the words that seemed to give sense to absolutely everything.

"I love you."

…

"You don't want to go snorkeling? Are you sure?"

Jane made a face and offered a pale smile at Guadalupe. She couldn't leave her gun in her backpack as if it were a cell phone. Nor could she take it with her in the waters of Catalina Island.

"Nah I'm fine. I guess I want to just... Enjoy the beach and relax here on the deckchair for a while." Bullshit. All she wanted to do was plunge head first in the lagoon and explore the seabed even if that meant having to face a whole lecture by Maura about the different species they would come across to.

Wetsuit on to her waist – bikini top still soaking in the sun – the medical examiner approached the deckchair and pouted. At least the disappointment was mutual.

"We still can go snorkeling together at the Club Med resort. We will, okay?" Nod. "Perfect." Maura bent over Jane and kissed her goodbye before passing her arms in the wetsuit sleeves and walking towards the group with Lisa and Guadalupe.

Catalina looked like Saona. White sand beaches – palm trees – transparent waters and touristic amenities from beach restaurants to _bachata_ playing in the background. Another peaceful place, another safe excursion. Maybe the real danger for Lisa would come from Santo Domingo. The city was bigger and they wouldn't have a guide for a few hours.

_In the meantime... Relax and sip your coconut mix. Oh, and take a selfie for Frost just to make sure he'll be as pissed as he should be._

Cell phone on: smile, her cocktail straw between her lips.

Message sent. Time to chill on her deckchair yet keeping her legs down to make sure that the fabric of her skirt wouldn't slide on her legs and let reveal her gun. Two weeks without one and she had lost the habit; its weight against her body, the odd feeling it brought up. Not that she used to wear it as this body level but still.

The reminder that Punta Cana was temporary seemed suddenly a lot heavier. Too much.

Not really knowing what to do, the brunette began to explore her cell phone photo album, from the last shots taken in the Dominican Republic to older ones.

Most of them were about Maura; Jo Friday here and there too. Some with Bass with the only purpose to annoy the medical examiner like the time when she had put a dozen post-its on the tortoise's shell to 'bring some colors to the house' as she had said by then. A teaser. That was exactly what she had always been with her.

And during all this time, Maura had been in love with her. All the evenings they had spent together, the intimate moments they had shared. The honey blonde had felt this way all along but had remained quiet. Desperately – shamefully – quiet. _And you completely oblivious to the whole thing. Idiot._

Succumbing to a sudden urge, she left the photo album and opened a new message before writing the missive feverishly.

Sent.

A light touch against a small screen. Such a tiny – almost ridiculous – gesture that would still change her life forever. She was sure of it. Details were a lot more important than what people assumed.

_I'm in love with Maura. _

_Jane_

The seconds passed by. Slowly. Then too fast as she didn't get any reply. What time was it in Boston? Was it too early? Or too late? Saturday. Where was her mother supposed to be on Saturday afternoon? Was she working or she had her day off? When was the last time she had been at the Division One Cafe on a weekend exactly? She worked there on Saturday every three weeks. If she had been...

The phone vibrated. Jane swallowed hard as the little envelope appeared on the screen. _Holly crap, open it now, Riz'!_

_I know. And I'm very happy for you. _

_Although Maura deserves someone less grumpy._

_A._

Gasp. Offended, Jane dialed her mother's number and waited for the matriarch to take the call. Angela's voice soon pierced on the other end and the brunette realized how much she had missed her.

"How do you dare to say such thing? I am not grumpy. Just not... Easily satisfied. And you know it!"

Sigh. Laugh. Angela seemed to be in a good mood. A few words addressed to Bass. Jane smiled and imagined her mother sitting on the kitchen floor holding out to the tortoise some leaves or a strawberry.

"You are grumpy, Janie. Just like your dad. You got that from him. You're not as positive as I am. Hopefully she will make you change a bit, now. Not that I hold a lot of hopes... You've been friends since a few years already and all you've managed to assume so far are your feelings."

Jane rolled her eyes. Why had she decided to call her mother? Why? She had to be masochist. Or not as drunk as she should have been.

"It's already a lot, ma'."

Silence. New sigh. But against Jane's expectations, her mother's reply turned out to be sweet. Far from any kind of reproach. On the contrary.

"I know, honey..." Pause. "You two have graceful features. You'll make some beautiful babies."

Fail. Jane squealed, repressed a sigh of frustration. "Oh, come on! Do you ever think about something else than grandchildren? You have TJ, besides. Just give me a break with the baby talk already."

Silence. Again. Nothing to reassure Jane in itself. Long cocktail sip to calm down but she choked on the drink and coughed loudly, covering for a while the music playing by the bar nearby.

"Okay, okay. Anyway before the babies comes the wedding. When are you getting married? And don't do it out there in the Dominican Republic. I'd better be invited to the ceremony. There'll be a ceremony, right?"

Eye roll. Sigh. Yes, Jane was definitely masochist.


	31. Habits

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews, "drama" might be coming soon now we are getting closer to their last week on the island. **_

**Chapter thirty-one – Habits**

Rotation of the wrist – slight pause – and quick movement from her right to her left. The racquet caught the air loudly. Perfectly. Yet Maura rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance before stomping her foot like a very angry child.

"This won't do it. You know, I have tried to remain calm and embrace the idea with wisdom but this is just not possible. How could you let this happen?" Silence. "Jane?"

Sat on the floor by the couch, the Italian looked up and shrugged apologetically. It had been a perfect day out of the resort until they had came across Allyson while coming back from their excursion and the woman had said the racquet had been delivered to their room. Then the nightmare had begun.

"It isn't a Grand Slam, Maura. There is nothing to win but a poor, rainbow shirt. And we already have several of them. Besides, I'm sure you still play terrific even with a Wilson." _  
_

But the honey blonde stared at her tennis racquet rather unconvinced. She passed expert fingers over the strings and tested their tension. She scoffed – snorted – then sighed.

"I don't even have a vibration dampener..."

Jane rolled her eyes. Her racquet had cost $15 at a local store – it didn't come with any fancy item – and there was no problem at all to play tennis from time to time with it. A Wilson was a very good brand, expensive. She didn't see where the problem stood in the end. But before she had a chance to ask, the medical examiner had left the living-room area to sit at the desk and was now surfing the web feverishly.

"What are you looking for, Maura?"

Guilty silence. Guilty stare at her lap. The honey blonde pursed her lips, shrugged. "A Head racquet. UPS deliver at any moment of the day. I can get it by tomorrow if I want."

Jane rolled her eyes – stood up – and walked to her partner.

She hadn't bothered to change yet and was still wearing Maura's skirt. The weight of the gun on her hip was gone, though. And the weapon back in the safety box. She hadn't needed it and hoped that it would stay that way.

At least in the Dominican Republic.

She preferred not to think too much about the rest. About Boston. Lisa would be in danger, there. Guadalupe as well.

"This is getting ridiculous. Turn this computer off. Now. You won't buy a racquet. You already have one at home."

"Three. I have three of them." Shrug before Jane's mock of horror. "What? I need an extra one if I have an issue with the strings of the one I am playing with. My club can't work on it within a minute. It takes them... A while."

The Italian snorted. "Yeah. It takes the time of a lemon water on their terrace. Jeez how come you have such a competitive spirit? You're worse than me." Jane smiled. If she had had to be completely honest, she liked it a lot more than what Maura could imagine.

"I don't play to win but to give my best... And I can't do that with a Wilson. I have been playing with a Head... Since forever! Believe me, it is a big change. My wrists might not handle it well. Do you know how damaging lesions could be if I... What are you doing?"

Maura giggled. Jane's teeth on her right wrist were tickling her, just like the tip of the tongue brushing her skin playfully.

"I'm tasting your potentially-damaged-in-the-future wrist."

"This isn't the only part of my body that could suffer from lesions, you know..." Smirk. Eyebrow raised with a barely hidden mischievousness.

Jane choked and froze.

"What's happening?" Maura tilted her head on a side and frowned.

Someone burst out laughter outside, the joyful expression contrasting sharply with the sudden uncertainty of the moment in their room. Jane cleared her voice, smiled forcefully.

"What do you want me to say after that... It's... You're gutsy, Maura Isles." _  
_

The honey blonde's features lit up as a peaceful smile played on her lips. Her eyes wandered on the brunette's legs as she looked down, uncertain of the answer she should give.

Long legs. Perfectly suntanned. Shiny under the body lotion Jane had just applied.

"How is your navicular bone doing?" Soft voice highlighting real concern. Without waiting for an answer, Maura grabbed Jane's foot and passed her fingers over the bruise. "Does it hurt when you walk? You know I would prefer you to have an x-ray... Your job is very physical, very demanding."

"My bones are fine, Maura. Nothing's broken and we still have a week before going back to Boston. That means I should have enough time to rest it a little." Unless things got more complicated with Lisa's protection. Jane bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. _Think about something else, for God's sake. _"Although something tells me I won't be able to take part in the Couscous Dance tonight..."

Maura giggled and planted a light kiss on Jane's bruised foot before letting her hands travel up her lover's legs slowly, suggestively. "I am sure that nobody will mind if we don't show up there. You know how it is... Freshly married couples tend to take part in more intimate activities."

The day had been long. Jane was emotionally tired and needed the honey blonde's arms for a peaceful time. And more, probably more. _Be honest, Rizzoli. Be honest. Cuddling is nice but the way things are going now isn't that bad either._

She had been on the edge since her phone call to her mother. The urge with which she had dialed the number to finally not knowing what to add without sounding too awkward hadn't left her since then and she needed to relax. To turn the page over the whole thing – as much as her mother's reaction had been somewhat sweet – and enjoy again the whole sweetness and excitement brought up by her new relationship.

"Ma' says hi." Jane made a face. _You have Maura's head going up between your legs and the only thing you think about saying is related to your mother? What the hell is wrong with you?_

The effect of surprise wasn't missed. The scientist looked up and put an abrupt end to the path of kisses she had been tracing on Jane's legs. She blinked. Twice. "Oh. Did she call you?"

Shake of the head. Why? Why had she blurted this out in the first place? It was a major turn-off.

Playing the sincerity card was great but she couldn't have chosen a worse timing. "I did when you all went snorkeling and I stayed on the beach. I sent her a message and then... Then I called her."

Unsure of where Jane was going, Maura nodded shyly and offered an encouraging smile for her partner to keep on talking. She sat up on her seat and locked her eyes with the Italian's. Obviously, Jane had something to say. Something important enough.

Yet the detective remained desperately quiet, opening and closing her mouth in a great fish impersonation.

"Did something happen?" Maura paused – waited – and giggled nervously. What was going on? "Jane... What is it?"

The brunette looked down at her lap – adjusted the silky skirt yet trying to ignore the fact it was definitely shorter on her than what she had imagined it to be – and cleared her voice.

"I told her that I was in love with you."

Silence. Why was Maura staying perfectly still like that? Long seconds passed by during which Jane's heart had no choice but to face the invasion of contradictory feelings that made her feel dizzy. Was she over sharing? She wasn't used to that. As a matter of fact and now that she thought about it, she had never told her mother that she was in love with someone. That was a first.

"I... Did... What... You... She... I... Err..." The medical examiner shook her head but as she tried to resume her talking, the words stayed trapped inside; not even close to her lips.

_You should react, Isles. Do you know the average lapse of time enough to make people feel uncomfortable? No? Because you are surely getting closer to it right now. Jane isn't a sociological guinea pig. Don't push her too far like that. _

Panicked, the medical examiner cast a glance at the computer before focusing back on her partner. She opened her mouth to force the words to come out. Except instead, she burst into tears.

"What... Maur', it's only a racquet. Why are you crying?" High-pitched tone of voice. Panic was contagious, all of a sudden.

The blonde shook her head and accepted Jane's arms around her frame. "It isn't because of tennis..."

"Then what is it? Why are you crying? What did I do? What did I say? What's going on?" As if by holding Maura even tighter her very own panic would go away, Jane squeezed her partner and buried her head in her crook. "You're scaring me."

Sobs. Lost before her own reaction, the scientist straightened up and locked her eyes with Jane's before shrugging apologetically. "I can't really control my..."

"Lacrimal gland. Yeah, I know that already."

Second shrug. The tears kept on running down her cheeks but after a close observation, Jane realized that the blonde wasn't in pain. She wasn't suffering. Tears of joy? No. Somewhere in between.

"I..." Sob. _You really know how to ruin the moment, Isles. _"I lo-..." Sob. "I am in love with you too." _Maura Isles: thirty-eight years old, emotionally disabled. At your service. _


	32. Anniversary

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews, it's a real pleasure to read your feedbacks.**_

**Chapter thirty-two – Anniversary**

_As she turned her head around and looked by the window of the impersonal coffee shop, Jane wondered if it would ever stop raining. It had been days now since the asphalt hadn't stopped glimmering under a transparent ribbon of water that reflected gray skies and gloomy buildings. The waitress brought their respective coffees and without a word – without a gaze for them – left back to the counter immediately. _

_Jane looked down at the table and swallowed hard. The lump that had formed in her throat hurt. A lot. But she had promised to herself that she wouldn't cry. Not in public, not in front of Maura. So she focused instead on sugar left everywhere around by previous customers._

_Maura. Sat on the other side of the table – lost in a trench coat that seemed too big for her petite frame – the honey blonde stared blankly at her coffee without daring to touch it. She looked pale, tired. Reluctant to be on the verge on facing what they both knew was about to happen. _

_They had tried. They really had. Over and over. But the time was passing by and the gap was growing in spite of everything. Their efforts were vain, now. They knew it. _

"_They say the hardest part is to accept reality." Maura's voice resounded low, fragile. _

"_Who say that?" Whisper. _

_Shrug. "The people..." _

_Silence. What had happened to them? What had happened to their smiles? To their laugh as well. Everything was gone and they were left with the ruins of a life they barely remembered in the end. Like a dream that would fade away with the passing of time, leaving behind a burning bitterness. The cruelty of the end. _

"_I am going to Europe for a while."_

_Jane nodded and looked aside before taking a deep breath. "But you will come back, won't you?"_

_Maura bit her lower lip and raised unsure eyebrows. She sighed, heavily. "I don't know..."_

_They had tried and failed. The sun of Punta Cana was long gone now; with it its hopes, the innocence of the genuine starts. Perhaps they shouldn't have given in. Perhaps they should have never crossed the limits of their friendship. Unless they should have simply stayed in the Dominican Republic. Boston had killed it all. _

_Within a year._

_At first they had assumed that it was because of the pressure of their jobs, the daily stress brought by them but after a while it had been cleared that the roots of the problem laid somewhere else. It hadn't worked out. Cruel game of feelings; a waltz of broken hearts and incomprehension. How could they have let it happen? They were not losing each other now because it had actually happened a long time ago already. _

"_I loved you. I really did." And then the tears, running down the Italian's cheeks quietly. Echoing Maura's as the rain gained strength outside._

If the sun blinded her as she opened her eyes, the salt of tears dying at the corner of her mouth made her gasp and swallow hard. Vaguely awake, Jane rolled on her back and cast a glance at her right side. Maura was there, peacefully sleeping; probably rocked by the sound of the waves a bit further down on the beach.

_Gosh. _The brunette made a face and ran a hand through her hair. Her heart wasn't beating fast - she wasn't sweating and her mouth wasn't dry - but her dream kept on haunting her oppressively. The sadness of the whole thing, the veracity of the feelings. It had seemed too realistic. Way too realistic.

Quietly – within a few strides – she walked out on the balcony and took a deep breath, let the sun slide on her skin to warm her up. She closed her eyes, shook her head. But the feeling wouldn't leave her.

The day before had been emotionally tough. The phone call to her mother and then Maura bursting into cries as Jane had confessed the purpose of it. The medical examiner had been moved. Just that. Deeply moved. _She has been in love with you for two years, now. Her reaction's normal. You have no idea how many times you hurt her with your so-called romances, from Gabriel to Casey. You've been atrociously blind, Rizzoli._

And now scared to death. What if her dream was a sign? What if it was exactly what happened once they went back to Boston? What if everything fell down and before the despair of failure, they went separate ways for the rest of whatever was left of their life? Jane moaned. Her breath turned loud, too loud.

_It's just a stupid dream! A freaking nightmare. And nothing else. Come on... You know better than to believe in this shit. _

Yet growing uncomfortable and as if to leave her dream behind, Jane grabbed her tennis shoes and stepped out for an early morning jog.

…

The door of the room opened. At last. Maura got up from the bed and happily trotted to the entrance only to see Jane arrive. Grin. Sudden timidity. She bit her lower lip and danced on her feet as the Italian stayed by the door in a very identical position.

"Good morning."

Jane smiled and looked down at her feet. She had run for an hour and a half. Without leaving a note. She was lucky enough to not get a scene from Maura right now. Slowly, her eyes traveled up the scientist's body only to stop as they met a sweet, caring hazel gaze.

"I didn't know when you came back but I... I called room service for breakfast. It has just been delivered. You can go have a shower and then join me for it. You must be starving." _Join me in bed, that is. _What was it that she was now timid? Maura cleared her voice. "I mean if you want to."

"Happy one-week anniversary."

A bouquet of exotic flowers appeared from Jane's back and - with awkwardness - she closed the distance that separated her from her partner before holding it out to her.

"I know the flower thing is super hetero-normative and no, I don't celebrate a relationship anniversary every week but... Here. It's for you."

Taken aback and touched by the gesture, Maura accepted the bouquet. Shaking voice. "I love flowers..."

"I know. I couldn't find sunflowers – which are your favorite ones – so... I went for whatever they have here around. I hope it's okay and... Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Why are you crying? Don't cry. Not again. No."

But unlike the day before, Maura giggled through her tears and – up on her tiptoes – captured Jane's lips in a long kiss.

"I love you..." The honey blonde paused – a few inches away from her partner's mouth – to nourish herself from the detective's breath. Eyes focused on the lips. Smile. "I love you, Jane."

The reminiscence of the dream hit her with a quiet violence. Jane swallowed hard, stiffened. It couldn't come to an end. Not now. No. It was too late for that. She was too... Too addicted to the whole thing. The morning kiss – the words murmured to an ear – the evening cuddling. She didn't want to live without it. Never.

What if... _Stop it, Rizzoli! I mean it! Stop. It._

"I love you too." _That's better. _Jane left Maura's arms reluctantly and motioned at her clothes. "I should go have a shower now... It won't take long. I promise it!"

Maura nodded. "I didn't know that they sold flowers at the boutique. I don't remember having seen any."

Oops. _Blame yourself for thinking she wouldn't notice. _"I might have... Borrowed them."

"Borrowed them?" Maura blinked, confused.

Nod. Jane made a face. "Borrowed them from... The resort...?" As a mock of horror spread on the honey blonde's face, the Italian rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know, I know. Their flowers aren't to pick but who will notice? I was not going to buy you a _From Punta Cana With Love_ postcard or a new rainbow attire!"

Putting an abrupt end to the conversation, she turned around and ran to the bathroom; stopped as she reached the bed. "Gosh, Maur'... You have got half of the buffet delivered here or what?"

Giggles. Leaned against the wall – bouquet in hands – the medical examiner shook her head before adjusting the blouse she was wearing. One of Jane's.

"I don't celebrate relationship anniversaries on a weekly basis either but I was hoping that we would still stay in for a while and maybe throw ourselves in a recap of the last few days spent here..."

The choice of words made Jane laugh. Tennis shoes: kicked in a corner. Shirt: discarded. Shorts: on the floor. Wearing nothing but her underwear, she winked at Maura and held her hand out to her partner.

"Then how about we start this retrospective by a mutual stop in the shower...?" Grin. _See? You can be bold and still be you. Enjoy the time being, for God's sake._

Bouquet in the water carafe, three quick steps to join Jane. Giggles as she let the blouse slide down her shoulders before it landing quietly on the floor.

"If it always goes this way then we should reconsider the occasional character of such celebration and perhaps turn it into something more regular, Jane." Kiss on naked shoulder. Sigh.

Random steps until the shower. Hot water: on.

"I'm not conservative, Maur', but I'm all for traditions and establishing new ones..." Another kiss. Another sigh. Fingers sliding on a smooth thigh. Short breath. "Yeah... I guess... I guess we should definitely do that."

Rough kisses. Swollen lips. Water drops sliding on intertwined bodies.

"Good thing then. You know how... How I like regularity."

"And pace?" Echo of Jane's raspy voice.

Nod. Gasp as fingers brushed sensitive skin. "Definitely."


	33. Together

_**Author's note: thanks a lot for the reviews, sorry for the little scare at the beginning of the previous chapter. I promise a happy ending, without too much drama until then. So you can relax.**_

**Chapter thirty-three – Together**

Jane looked up and watched how the instructor let himself fall into the net with easiness as if it were one of the most common things to do in the world. She swallowed hard, checked again the height. Winced.

"It's high."

Busy with her harness, Maura nodded evasively. "It is, therefore the nets and this... Recalcitrant harness. I don't..." Hand on the bottom part, she pulled on it and finally managed to make it slide up her thigh. "Ha! Perfect."

Smile. Nod of satisfaction. Deep breath.

She looked up with eagerness, excitement making her eyes glimmer. "I am ready. Are you?" But as she turned around and finally looked at Jane, the honey blonde didn't miss the slight discomfort – unless it was apprehension? - on her partner's face. "Are you alright?"

Brief glance at Thomas the instructor – in full talk with the vacationer who had just finished her lesson – and timid nod at Maura. "Hmm."

A grin lit up the medical examiner's features. Repressing a laugh, she bit her lower lip and gently snapped Jane's shoulder. "Are we scared...?"

The brunette widened her eyes and gasped. Falsely offended. Arms crossed against her chest, she made a step towards the net but stopped immediately. "No... Not at all! It's just a flying trapeze. No big deal..." _But maybe – just maybe – we should have stayed in bed for the rest of the day. No matter what, it was definitely a lot less dangerous than... That. _Sigh. "I just hope that my bruised foot will be able to handle it."

Her so-called worried tone didn't fool anyone. Slightly embarrassed, Jane focused back on her harness and for what had to be the hundredth time, made sure that it was properly set on her hips. Around her waist.

They had signed up for flying trapeze the day before when coming back from their excursion and truth to be told, it was something she had wanted to try since the very beginning. But now she was there – by the net and about to finally go all the way up to it – her confidence had mysteriously disappeared; and that for a reason she had quite a hard time to understand. She had always been a reckless person. What was happening now that she – somehow – was reluctant to fly in the air, head down?

_You're becoming ma'. That's tragic, Riz'. You're turning into an old, scared woman. And grumpy, to top it all. _

"Alright... Jane and Maura. How are you doing?" Thomas smiled at them as he finally approached, his harness on. Capri pants, tank top. Suntanned and muscled. A Punta Cana Ken version.

And young. Way too young. Where was his flying trapeze license? Was there even a license for flying trapeze? Jane shook her head in an attempt to sweep away her thoughts and smiled back at the instructor.

"Since it's your first lesson, I'm going to test you both; one after the other. I want to see how you deal with the height, the speed and your flexibility. Then we will start working with the two of you together. Okay?" Nod. "I'll go... With Maura first?"

Deep inside, Jane felt relieved. Perhaps she wasn't such in a hurry to find herself up in the air, doing acrobatics like a flying monkey. Unlike the honey blonde. With an enthusiasm barely contained, Maura went straight for a ladder and climbed on top of it.

_What is it that you're such a chicken, Riz'? You love the gym! This one is just a bit higher, and out in the open, by the beach. You won't find a better place on Earth so enjoy it. _

Sat on top, Maura waved at her and grabbed the trapeze; balancing her legs in the air playfully. Instinctively, the Italian made a face and held her breath as her partner finally took her run-up before leaving the base behind after a last advice from Thomas.

Perfect. With a disconcerting easiness, the medical examiner executed a few movements then grabbed the GO's hands to leave her own trapeze behind and in a last swing let herself fall down on the net happily. She reached the edge, rolled out of it.

Jane frowned. Stomp of the foot. Arms crossed against her chest. "You have already done this, right?"

Hands in the pockets of her shorts, Maura shrugged and smiled playfully. "I wanted to be part of a circus when I was six so I took classes." With an expert hand, she checked the detective's harness and nodded. "You need to – you know – let go of everything once there. You stop thinking and you focus on your body, on the lightness of the movements. It is just like when you dream that you are flying."

Letting go and trusting your partner. Putting yourself between her hands, believing in her actions, her decisions. An odd timing after the dream she had woken up to earlier in the morning. She had gone for a jog but the ghost of an unpleasant sensation was still there; floating above her head, pressing on her shoulders. She loved Maura – and Maura loved her – but what if it didn't last? What if, just like in her dream, everything crashed?

She swallowed hard - locked her eyes with her lover's - and nodded. Determined.

...

"I think you did very well for a beginner." Maura bent over and planted a loud kiss on Jane's cheek - proudly - before taking a sip of her iced coffee.

"I admire the two of you. I would be unable to try flying trapeze... Even as a child, I wasn't adventurous."

Lisa laughed at Guadalupe's comment and nodded. "I'm way too afraid of heights myself. You're brave."

To Jane's highest relief, after thirty seconds spent on the trapeze, her apprehension had vanished and she had had a blast with Maura to the point that she couldn't wait for their next lesson. It had been soothing, perfect to focus on something else and realize how she loved being with her partner.

Their new relationship didn't change the base, the grounds of their life. They hadn't lost their natural complicity. On the contrary.

Yes. The trapeze lesson had been unexpectedly reassuring.

"Maybe we should sign up for more lessons in Boston. What do you think about it, Maur'?

Sunscreen in hand, the honey blonde nodded enthusiastically. "You realize that it doesn't mean we will stop yoga, don't you? Nor sophrology. I want you to, at least, give it a try."

Sigh. Eye roll. Uncomfortable move. Jane adjusted her sunglasses and forced a smile. _You're whipped and now in front of everyone. Well done, Riz'. Well done. _"I never said I would sign up for this."

Maura sat back up – pursed her lips – and stared at her partner. Angrily, she held out the sunscreen bottle to the brunette and took a deep breath. Cold tone. "Your scar. Protect it from the sun."

Guadalupe giggled. "Yours is almost invisible on your leg, Maura. I wish I could say the same about mine." With embarrassment, the painter pulled on her sarong and held it tight against her hip.

Maura smiled politely and scanned the bar. They had sat at a table on the terrace that overlooked the lagoon as their trapeze lesson had come to an end. Mid-afternoon, _Celeste_ was rather empty and quiet. Most of women – GO's included – were off to the beach or to other activities proposed by the Club. The kayak group passed right in front of them on the other side of the banister; a dozen of colorful boats following Annie, a joyful instructor. Everything seemed so peaceful.

Perfect.

"I have the chance to know an excellent plastic surgeon. I made an appointment very soon after the... The car accident." She swallowed hard. It wasn't a lie in itself but she would need to remain quiet over the real causes. For obvious reasons.

"You also got injured in the crash?" Lisa addressed Jane and motioned at her stomach scar.

The detective shook her head, ashamed. She had never liked talking about it, had never understood how some people could see in what she had done the mere act of courage. For her, it was a stupid move and it would always be one. No matter what. There was nothing to be proud about, here. Absolutely nothing.

"No. I err... No. Just a very stupid thing I did once."

Maura looked at her but Jane intentionally avoided her gaze and hid herself behind her giant iced coffee. Strong one. She would never fall asleep before 4am, now. She knew what her partner would say – the kind of gaze she would give her – if she turned her head around and locked her eyes with Maura's hazel ones.

And she didn't want that. Not now.

The hand landed on hers softly. Almost like a ghost, an imperceptible caress before squeezing it tenderly. Jane looked down, observed the laced fingers resting on her lap. A smile played on her lips as Maura's wedding ring caught the sun and shone.

She would have never recognized it but the truth was that little by little, the Italian tended to forget how their official status on the island was just a role; a game of some sort.

"So. Who is taking part in the tennis tournament starting tomorrow?"

Uh oh. Jane swallowed back a moan. Lisa had no idea what she had just asked.

Snort from Maura.

_And here we go._


	34. Loss Day

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews and will see what I can do for the suggestions too.**_

**Chapter thirty-four – Loss Day**

Deep breath. Smile. Ambitious and determined nod. Maura focused on her reflection in the bathroom mirror and tried to regular her heartbeats. Right profile: perfect. Left profile: perfect. Ponytail: perfect. A last look at her tennis attire and a feeling of satisfaction passed underneath her skin to reach her brain then release a dose of adrenalin. Little jog on place.

Yes. She was ready.

A first round was never easy, especially when you didn't know your opponent. The first games would be quite analytic and tentative. But she would do it, even with a Wilson. She would get it.

In a last warm-up attempt, the honey blonde stretched her arms above her head then let them fall back along her body. _Wait. _The sun was piercing through the windows, sliding along her skin. Yet her movement had not blinded her at all. Nothing. As her cardiac rhythm increased, she swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Looked down at her left hand.

Gasp of horror.

Her wedding band had disappeared. Panicked, she looked around yet without really taking the time to observe properly the floor nor the counter by the sink. The jewel was nowhere to be seen.

"Motherfu-... Fucker!" Given the circumstances and her currently being alone, swearing wasn't an issue in itself. For once. "Oh no... Not that. Oh God..."

Perfect timing. Really. Ten minutes before her first-round tennis match. She couldn't have dreamed of a better mental preparation, obviously. Succumbing to a terrible frenzy, her brain tried to analyze the last time she had noticed that she was still wearing the ring. In vain. She had got used to it and had ceased to stare at it for quite a while, now.

Was it still on her finger when they had left their room? Might she have lost it on her way to the tennis courts? Unless it was here. She turned on her heels – leaned against the counter – and squinted her eyes at the public bathroom. The place was neat. Desperately spotless. She moaned.

"Jeez. It's only a friendly tournament, Maura. No need to take it _that_ personally. You're livid." Jane grabbed the tennis bag as her partner finally exited the bathroom and shook her head, worried. "Just try to enjoy your time. It's only a game..."

Forced smile. Nervous nod.

"Oh, I am sure that I am going to win. I didn't sign up to make a fool of myself on court, believe me." _The issue – the real one – lies somewhere else. By my ring finger, to be more exact. _

Hand hidden in her back. Problem: solved. If only for a while. What would she say to the BPD if she couldn't find it back? She would have to pay for it. Obviously, they didn't have an insurance. Did they? She bit her lower lip.

"Wow." The exclamation slid on Jane's lips before she had a chance to repress it. The small stands that had been assembled for the occasion by the two courts were packed. "Have you hidden from me a past career?"

Maura frowned – confused – then went to sit on her bench. "Of course not. I have never considered becoming a professional tennis player. Way too harmful for the body." As Jane put the tennis bag next to her, the scientist – nervously tapping the ground with her feet – smiled at her partner. "It is very nice of you to carry it for me... I feel like I am one of these girls in teen movies who have their dates carrying their books around."

Jane widened her eyes in horror – made a face – then swallowed hard. "Okay then it was the last time I did. I'll go sit... Wherever I can find an available spot. Have fun. Don't destroy her immediately. It's not a gladiator thing game."

"Unless you start claiming for bread." Maura winked then paused as she realized that Jane was staring at her a bit blankly; obviously lost. Repressing a sigh of annoyance, she grabbed her racquet and stood up. "_Panem et circenses_?" Silence. "Never mind."

…

Jane grabbed a shrimp – looked at Maura – and burst out laughing. "What? Don't tell me you had assumed the BPD would put $5,000 in a wedding band!"

The medical examiner scoffed and grabbed a slice of bread angrily. Icy stare. "No. But $15? I feel insulted! God, everything is going wrong, today! First the match and now that..."

"Oh come on. You won your match. You are now on to the second round. This is cool! As for the ring... It's no real big deal. Maybe more for our undercover than for the rest and yet!"

Maura looked down at her plate full of pasta and pouted. She would eat a lot of carbs this week if she went all the way to the final. Fair enough but not the best of the news for her regular diet. Good thing they had started jogging again in the morning or else she would come back to Boston with an extra 10 pounds at least.

Boston. Ugh. New pout. As if the day wasn't stress inducing enough.

"I lost a set, Jane. I was nowhere near to be good nor enjoying myself... Opposed to you. And don't even think about telling me it isn't true. I saw you with... What's her name? Lee? You seemed to have a blast with her in the stands when I was struggling right in front of your eyes. Or so, since you weren't even watching."

Squeal. The detective choked on her beer and shook her head in disbelief. "What?! I did nothing but watching you! And supporting you. And that's why my voice is now completely off... You were playing Lee's wife, so yeah since we were sitting next to each other we kind of talked. Fair enough considering the way you were about to literally jump on her throat if she kept on..."

"Oh don't you dare mentioning her passing shots!" Index finger menacingly up in the air.

Jane giggled – bit her lower lip – and shook her head before bending over the table to capture the scientist's lips in a comforting kiss. "I didn't know that Maura Isles was the jealous type."

The blonde looked aside – suddenly uncomfortable – and offered a timid shrug in reply. "I don't like when there are other people around you. I know it is ridiculous but... I can't help it." She sighed – feeling ashamed – before looking down at her left hand. "Now what are we going to do and say if I don't find the ring back?"

Jane shrugged – grabbed her lover's hand – and planted a light kiss on the long fingers. "We can say to people that you decided to take it off because of the high temperatures that swollen your fingers... As for the BPD... I honestly don't think they will care much. $15, remember?"

Maura snorted, smiled. "How could I forget? I know that... All of this... Is pretending but still. I was hoping to be worth a bit more than $15."

"You're priceless." _The hell, Rizzoli? Since when your statements seem to come straight from a Harlequin novel? _"I mean... You're worth everything, every single gem." _Not really better. _"A person is a lot more important than any diamond." _… Okay. That's less cheesy. Somehow. Right? _"I will buy you a ring."

Maura raised an eyebrow, surprised. Panicked? Her smile froze, she swallowed hard.

_The fuck, Riz'? Have you lost your mind? _Nervous move. "By ring I mean... You know... Not the wedding ring kind. Of course not! I mean... It's not I don't wanna marry you but... Okay, I mean... What do I mean? It's..."

A tsunami. She needed a tsunami. They were literally a foot away from the waters of the lagoon. A tsunami would be perfect to wash away the terrible embarrassment of the current situation and save her from it.

Yet was it a tsunami area? _Jesus Christ. Stop using the same reasoning as Maura. You will end up crazy before the end of the day._

"I don't need a ring to feel happy, Jane. I don't need to be married either. I don't need... Diamonds, the latest television set or a trendy car. These are extra. True happiness is brought by the people who surround you. And that's exactly what you are doing with me, right now. Forget the rest. Please."

_Forget everything and focus on the time being. We don't know what tomorrow is made of and by thinking about it, we will simply miss out our whole life. Don't think about the future, don't think about the past... And what is worth for you is worth for me. Or at least it should be._

Chewing on her last shrimp, Jane straightened up and locked her eyes with her partner's. "So... What does our Maria Sharapova want to do, this afternoon? Unless she is too tired and plans on taking a nap on the beach."

Maura wrinkled her nose as she forced herself to take another mouthful of pasta and shook her head. "How about snorkeling, Camilla Belle?"

Jane frowned. "Who's that?"

Last sip of water. Now on to a piece of fruit. Yet to be honest, Maura was still starving. And craving chocolate. "Camilla Belle, Maria Sharapova's ex-girlfriend."

"She's not straight?"

Maura bit her lips and restrained a smile before shrugging; rather uncertain. "Rumor has it that she prefers girls. I thought that was the reason why you kept on calling me after her. Then why do you do that?"

Jane swallowed hard. Oops. "... The forehand...?" _And maybe the grunts when you are really angry during a game but something tells me I'd better to not reveal it._


	35. Picasso

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews!**_

**Chapter thirty-five – Picasso**

Frown. Shake of the head. Tongue running over lips. Blink. What the hell was that? Nope. In spite of Jane's efforts to focus on Maura's drawing, she had no idea what the medical examiner had thrown herself into. Quick glance at the hourglass: only fifteen seconds left. The honey blonde – slightly desperate – was now twirling her arms with a barely contained frenzy as if the mad gesture would help her partner to guess the mere thing.

Conscious of the fact she had to say something – somehow – Jane cleared her voice and dared a try. "Is that... A cardboard box?"

Gasp. Offended, Maura stared at her and pursed her lips; her knuckles whitening around the felt pen. But before she had a chance to basically kill the Italian at the scene, Grace's voice pierced the air to announce they hadn't won the challenge.

"It was a police car." Cold, very cold tone of voice.

Taken aback by the revelation, Jane looked again at the paperboard and shook her head. "Really?" _You see this everyday and this is how you draw one, Maura? Really? _"Since when is a police car _that_ squared?"

A polite smile on her lips – slightly schizophrenic if Jane was asked about it – the scientist went to sit back on her chair and raised a perplexed eyebrow at her partner. "This geometrical form is rectangular, Jane. Perhaps you should revise your basics."

If there was one thing the detective had learned from their stay in Punta Cana, it was that they made a dreadful team when it came to social board games. Reason to blame: their highly competitive spirit. It wasn't they didn't like losing – no – they simply hated it to the point it wasn't even conceivable. But succumbing to the sad law of logic, this was exactly what was happening now at Pictionary.

Apart from Maura's missing ring, the day had been perfect – had gone smoothly – until Jane's Skype session with Cavanaugh.

One of Mabel Smith's acquaintances who had been under surveillance for a couple of days now had just left for the Dominican Republic. Could it be a coincidence? Hard to imagine. When you were a detective, coincidences did not exist. Within two days, the vacationers would go for an excursion to Santo Domingo. Lisa had signed up for it. The situation was worrying to say the least.

Something could definitely happen when they were there. Not only to Lisa and Guadalupe but to Maura as well since she would be around just like the whole of them. Jane would never confess it but such perspective tended to scare her like hell.

"Oh, please. Your drawing is shit. Accept it."

Sipping on her Mojito, the medical examiner shrugged. She didn't seem ready to recognize such a fact. She was the daughter of an artist – an internationally famous one – so admitting such thing was insulting.

Glance at the paperboard. Insulting and not true.

"I might have been drawing other kinds of... Things... The past fifteen years or so but still, we can easily see that this is a police car. The police, Jane. The police." _The police, to top it all. The police, for God's sake. _

The brunette didn't insist and preferred to engage in a conversation with the rest of the players. Obviously next time she wanted to relax in Maura's company, they would keep their distance with any social board game. Even more if it required a minimum of drawing skills.

Yet if it weren't for their awful and competitive spirit, it was fair to say that they were having fun. A Pictionary by the main swimming-pool – at the bar – while a breathtaking – yet now almost routine – sunset was reverberating itself over the lagoon in a spectrum of oranges and yellows.

And cocktails. Never forget the cocktails. The goddamn – extremely good – cocktails.

"Does anyone want some more shrimps? Rosa? Another plate, please!" Grace motioned at the empty one and winked at the bartender as she addressed her. Bottle of beer in hand, she looked back at the game board. She made a face, apologetically. "Looks like you won't win this one, Jane and Maura. Alice and Antonia are literally two squares away from the end while... Err... While Alex and I are somewhere in the middle."

Antonia. Twenty-three years old, librarian from Denver. Maura looked up and observed her on the other side of the small table. Her future tennis opponent. _Well... Celebrate your win tonight because tomorrow you will not get another one. We don't mess up with Rizzoli and Isles._

"Hey, what have you done of your wedding band?"

Uh oh. Slowly, the honey blonde looked down at her left hand and shrugged at Alex's question. Fair question yet delicate upcoming answer for someone who couldn't lie. She didn't want to say that she had lost it. She found it rather humiliating for the image of her marriage even if it was all fake. Maura Isles didn't lose her belongings. It never happen. She was organized, even too much if she listened to Jane.

"I..."

"Your fingers get swollen too with this weather? I had to take off all my rings since we've arrived here." Antonia smiled kindly before waving her hands to illustrate her statement.

Maura swallowed hard and cast a glance at Jane before nodding. "This does happen quite often, indeed... The blood vessels are dilating so that they can get closer to the surface and release some of your excess body heat by evaporative cooling."

Silence. Feeling the urge to break it to avoid a few more seconds of awkwardness, Jane forced a laugh and snapped gently at Maura's forearm before addressing everyone. "The joys of being married to a scientist!"

"Aren't you one as well? I thought you worked together."

Since when people at the Club felt like knowing it all about the others' career? Was it because their stay was – little by little – coming to an end and they subconsciously started thinking about their daily life outside of the island? Uncomfortable, Jane nodded at Lisa who had sat at a near table with Guadalupe and ran her tongue over her lips.

"I... I do, indeed. I mean we do. We work together. Just not... Not on the same floor so my job's not the same as Maura. Neither is my work field."

"Oh okay. And what is it, exactly? My sister works for a lab, too. In Boston, besides. Perhaps she has heard of you already. What's the lab you work for?" Genuine question from Alice yet terribly delicate to handle.

"I err..." Nervous giggles. The BPD hadn't really detailed her so-called job. "I work on blood samples or as Maura likes calling them, reddish brown stains!"

"Which they are before analysis. It is very easy and common to mistake some substances with hemoglobin." Pause. "And you know it, Jane."

_Whatever. It happened twice. Twice out of a thousandth cases. It is freaking rare. A gunshot doesn't leave much Ketchup behind itself._

"Alright. Alice... It's your turn!"

Long after the game was over and they had retreated to their room, Jane would lie in bed – on her back – and would stare at the ceiling in silence. Troubled, uncomfortable. Even the sound of the waves crashing below did not find the expected – relaxing – effect. She was tense. Stressed.

"Okay, what is it?" Maura rolled on her side and leaned up on her elbow to look at her partner in the semi-darkness. She couldn't fall asleep herself. For the same reasons? She couldn't tell. "You aren't sleepling. How come?"

Jane sighed heavily. Hand behind her head, legs folded up.

"I hate this undercover. Everyone's sweet and we're there, bringing lie after lie to them. It's not fair. They haven't deserved this." _Yet that's probably the reason why I have no friends outside the BPD. I'm lucky enough to have met you there. I'm lucky enough you work with me. Or else I'd be lonely, desperately lonely._

"It isn't always easy but keep in mind that you do this to protect Lisa. And Guadalupe... This justifies the lies you have to come up with at times. You are here to save their lives. Saying that you are a scientist when you aren't really one is honestly not such a problem. It is a forgivable lie."

Fair point. And yet. Jane cast a glance at her partner then rolled her eyes. It still bothered her. Added to all the latent stress of the case – whatever would happen to their relation once in Boston – it was a lot. Too much.

Like the dream she had had the day before. It was still there, floating above her head. She knew that she didn't have to pay much attention to it but she couldn't help it. Not really.

"I chose the right time to develop a conscience, didn't I?" Forced laugh.

Maura smiled apologetically and bent over to plant a gentle kiss at the corner of her mouth. Her fingers slid on the Italian's cheek. Soothingly.

"Don't be silly. You have always had a conscience. That's why you are such a good detective."

Shrug. Pout. She wasn't really convinced to say the least but Maura's sweet words still warmed up her body and stirred up an odd – funny – sensation in her lower stomach; the exact same one she felt when they kissed.

"Thank you... Picasso."

The honey blonde's pillow landed straight on her face. She squealed, yet obviously delighted. "Ouch! Maur', you're a beast. A beast who can't draw."

Their giggles rose in the air – melted into each other – before vanishing in the night as they settled back to sleep.


	36. Near Future

_**Author's note: thanks a lot for the reviews!**_

**Chapter thirty-six – Near Future**

She knew the map of Santo Domingo by heart, now. Every single street, every single touristic spot and all the restaurants – shops – where Lisa and Guadalupe might feel like stopping by. Red dots – green ones – were now bringing colors to the large map in front of her tired eyes. She knew which neighborhoods to avoid, the alleys a second of inattention could transform into a cut-throat area. Yet danger could come up from anywhere.

And it was a lot for just one person to cover all by herself.

Loud bang. Mumbles. Cuss words. Wait. Cuss words, really? From Maura? Secretly delighted by the sudden and out of character reaction from her partner, Jane smirked – straightened up on her chair – and focused back on the map of Santo Domingo.

"For God's sake, Jane! Can't you stop abandoning your shoes around haphazardly? I nearly fell down!"

Eye roll. Yet as if to check a fact she already knew was true, the Italian turned around and looked up at Maura. Hands on her hips, her lips pursed in annoyance. She was definitely not happy.

Back to the map of the city. The excursion was planned for the day after, she didn't have much time ahead of her. It was stress inducing.

Shrug. "Push them aside, it's fine..."

"Closet. They go in the closet. Along with your clothes. Or at least they should, instead of serving of bed spread and turning the room into a real pigsty." Angrily, Maura grabbed a few clothes and proceeded to fold them. "All we need here is a little effort from you. Really. I could have fallen down and got a sprained ankle because of a childish negligence. Just before my match. What if..."

But the rest of her rant died in the blurriness of a thick fog as Jane cut herself from it. She wasn't in the mood for this. Never, actually. No matter how experienced she was in such situations considering the mother she had.

Mother. She swallowed hard. Her heart began to beat faster as a quiet panic spread insidiously. Comparing her new relationship – even the word itself sounded weird – to the relation she had with her mother was not the best thing to do.

Even less subconsciously.

Heavy sigh. "These are just clothes, Maura. There's no bacteria or anything on them. They won't kill you if they aren't neatly folded on a shelf in a closet. Calm down..." _Oh, what did you just say? And a one way ticket to Hell._

As expected, the medical examiner took the remark badly. She huffed, snorted, shook her head, pursed her lips. Within a second, every single reaction defined by anger wrapped her up before she threw on the bed the pile of clothes she had been folding until then.

"Oh yes? And how about respect? You aren't alone, here. This room is small. The least you can do is to make an effort to keep it a minimum tidy. You aren't eight years old... Dammit!" Shaking, the honey blonde looked around and paced the room to go sit on the couch and put her tennis shoes on. Her second-round match started within fifteen minutes. She needed to warm-up and hit a few balls before. She had no time to lose with Jane's mess.

Was this a glimpse of what would happen once they would come back to Boston? Would it be like that? Maura complaining about her clothes scattered around and dictating her life as her mother had done in the past? She hadn't signed for this. Not at all.

Fists clenched. White knuckles. Loud breath. _Come on, don't take it that bad. It's just a few clothes. Let it go... You know it's better this way._

"I'm working, Maur'. I'm preparing my protection job for tomorrow. Don't you think I have better things to do than go and fold a few pieces of clothing? They. Are. Harmless. Gosh you're such a control freak." _Yeah that's one way to let it go and not throw yourself in the argument, Riz'. Really. Well done. Awesome. Applause. _

Yet for long seconds, the scientist remained quiet. Completely taken aback by her partner's outburst. She looked down – confused and a bit lost – then ran her tongue over her lips. "I do understand that part and respect it yet all I am asking is an effort from you. Cohabitation requires efforts from both sides. Even if it's a small..."

"Can I go back to work, now? Got the message. Thanks." _Why are you being an ass like that? She doesn't ask the impossible. _"Just because ma' isn't here doesn't mean that you have to replace her." _Oh you really want to die, now? Well done. _

"Maybe I wouldn't if you knew how to behave in the first place." And snap. Silence. A heavy one.

Tennis shoes on, Maura grabbed her racquet bag and passed by Jane just as the brunette mumbled a 'whatever' between clenched teeth. She stiffened, stopped.

"I am off." Cold tone.

Slam of the door.

...

_Breathe. Stay focused. Calm down. _Sat on the bench by the tennis court, Maura kept on staring straight in front of her but her mantra of some sort didn't work out. Instead, her hands were moist and the lump in her throat – for repressing tears that asked nothing but to come out – painful. She felt terrible, hurt. Unsure.

It was just an argument. A stupid – oh so little – argument. Nothing serious, they had faced worse things in the past. But the tension between them two had been too palpable for her to completely let go of it. The clothes and the protection job had been poor excuses to relieve the frustration caused by something that lay deeper.

_It is eating you up, isn't it? What if it is exactly the way it will go once you are back in Boston? You two are very different and even if it has worked out until now, a friendship has little to do with a romantic relationship. You are not that genuine, you know it. And you hate it. You hate your incapacity to foresee something as delicate as what you have thrown yourself into without thinking twice about it. _

"Time."

Amanda – tennis instructor and umpire for the match – nodded at the medical examiner as she stood up from the bench to resume her play. It was hot, the sun was shining high and burnt against Maura's bare arms. She wasn't fine.

A quick glance at the crowd of vacationers.

In vain.

Jane hadn't come. _Of course, she isn't here. You went on her nerves, as you always do. Why do you think all the people you met end up leaving you at some point? You are a pain for everyone. Everyone. _

Feet by the line, their shadows sliding on the ground in a long form vanishing somewhere by the benches. She swallowed hard, let the ball bounce a couple of times.

It wouldn't work out in Boston, would it? For the past couple of nights, she had had a hard time falling asleep because of that. A feeling she had. How ironic for someone who didn't follow her instinct and preferred to stick to facts. She bit her lower lip, frowned. _I hate it!_

6-2 6-2. Effective win, perfect. Yet as she plunged in the waters of the lagoon for a swim an hour later, Maura didn't feel the usual lightness that followed a victory. Instead, something weighed on her chest. On her mind.

And for the first time since they had arrived to Punta Cana, she felt lonely.

End of her swim. She didn't feel like swimming. As a matter of fact, she didn't feel like doing the slightest thing and that as much as she desperately tried to convince herself that their ridiculous argument was pointless and didn't deserve that much thinking.

"Here's a cocktail for the winner. Congratulations for reaching the quarters!" Rosa smiled – winked – and put down a purple drink on a table by the scientist's deckchair.

"Thank you..."

"Where is your wife?"

Silence. A way too long one. "She preferred to stay in, this morning. I am sure that you will see her around very soon, now." Hopefully.

Rosa nodded and left back to the bar where a few vacationers were waiting for their drinks, talking about their next activity joyfully.

Feeling the urge pass underneath her skin and reach her heart, Maura grabbed her bag from the floor and picked up her cell phone.

_I'm an idiot. I'm sorry._

_M._

For long seconds she stared the screen – at the words she had just typed – and pondered the whole thing. Was it fair to send it? Perhaps Jane wanted to be alone for a while. She could understand that. Their upcoming trip to Santo Domingo brought a lot of stress, it wasn't easy.

Maura made a face.

Yes. Perhaps this wasn't the best thing to do in the end. Reluctantly and uncertain, she deleted the message – put her phone back in her bag – then lay back on the deckchair before closing her eyes.

_Be patient. Don't repeat your mistakes from the past unless you want Jane to leave you as the others did when they realized that you weren't a partner but a suffocating addition to their life._

Her cocktail turned out to be bitter, just like her tennis match victory. Everything, actually; from the sky to the lagoon, her whole life seemed to have lost its sparkle. Its reason to be. She hated it when Jane wasn't around.

She had always hated it.


	37. Apologies

_**Author's note: thank you for the reviews; no worries, every couple argue for more or less fair reasons.**_

**Chapter thirty-seven – Apologies**

"What happened to your carbs diet?" Raspy, timid voice. Almost inaudible. Apologetic.

Looking down at her plate of lobster settled on her lap, Maura shrugged and cleared her voice. "I don't have any match tomorrow since it is the Santo Domingo excursion so I indulge into something different. For once..." Same timid voice, full of uncertainty and regrets.

Lunchtime. The beach was packed and noisy, not really appropriate for a personal talk of some sort. A game of beach volley had just started a few feet away and the cheers of the small crowd covered – from time to time – the conversations going on around. Yet there they were: Maura gorging herself on seafood on her deckchair as Jane had finally showed up after an absence of several hours.

The Italian sat down Indian style in the sand by her partner and held out to her a small bag that wore the colors of the Club Med. She made a face – unsure, uncomfortable – then rolled her eyes.

"This is for you." Pause. Timidly, she looked down at her lap as the honey blonde opened the present. "I couldn't find a proper ring. I mean they have some but you aren't the dolphin type and rainbow wouldn't match much all of your outfits either so..."

A bracelet. A thin, brown leather bracelet. Basic. One that perfectly settled on her wrist as Jane tied it carefully.

"I hope you like it."

Grin. Silly grin. If she had had a mirror to see her reflection at this exact moment, Maura would have probably died of shame for looking a tad stupid; ridiculously in love and staring like a dummy at the jewel that was now on her wrist, the leather contrasting with her shyly suntanned complexion. She bit her lower lip and nodded vehemently.

"I do. I like it a lot... Thank you." One, two three. She looked up and finally locked her eyes with Jane's after a way too long moment of pain. Quiet kiss on her lips. "Thank you very much."

A shade of pink rushed up the detective's cheeks as she nervously began to play with the sand. She shrugged – looked aside – and sighed heavily before shaking her head to nobody but herself.

"I'm sorry for being an ass. Yes, you are a control freak when I am just... The queen of mess... But I should – and will – make an effort because I don't see why you should have to bear with it here."

Jane was sincere. Once Maura had left their room – slamming the door – she had tried to focus back on the map of Santo Domingo but guilt had slowly crept in and paid off. First, she had cleaned up and tidied up her clothes. Then she had rushed to the boutique only to find herself not knowing what to do, what to buy. Sure flowers could do the trick again but if it went on, the resort would be left without any of them in their garden.

No. She needed something that would last and remain for a while. If not just forever.

"We are both stressed. You don't need to apologize. I overreacted myself. I..." Sigh. Piece of lobster in hand, the medical examiner frowned and pursed her lips as if fighting with words that didn't manage to come out and yet burnt her throat. "It isn't easy."

There. She had said it. Without any further explanation, it remained a bit blurry but at least now she wouldn't come backwards. It was impossible. They needed to speak. She needed to speak, to say how she really felt if she wanted to give a chance to their relationship.

"I... I am a bit scared." Pause, shrug. Panic as she saw Jane's face turn livid. "I am apprehensive about coming back to Boston at the end of the week."

It hit the brunette like a ton of bricks. At no moment had she assumed that her partner was going through the same patch of doubts and uncertainties. Taken aback – troubled – she frowned and tried to think about a detail she would have missed yet she didn't find any. Maura had seemed perfectly fine, joyful and serene.

Jane felt bad. First her feelings and now her insecurities. Would she ever be able to read through the honey blonde at some point? What a bad partner she was, incapable of seeing things that she should have no issue whatsoever to notice.

"I might have... Had a bad dream about it too. And... It might have consequences on my current stress level as well." Pause. Scan of her surroundings. She was still alive. The earth hadn't opened in two nor had she been dragged into the sea by a tsunami. No, nothing. Then why did she dread so much talking about this? "I know it's only a dream, I'm not stupid. But..." But what? She sighed. "I can't help it."

The cheers coming from the volleyball game made them jump of surprise. Slightly. The three vacations were congratulating each other for the win, jumping around ecstatically. Jane smiled at the scene.

She didn't want any of this to cease. The joy, the lightness of the days. It was sweet, so much better than a stressful week at the BPD. She loved her job but it made her feel exhausted. At every single level. Physically, emotionally.

Sigh. A heavy one. "I love you, Maura. I really do. Maybe it took me years to realize it but what is done is done and anyway I can't come back on it so what's the point?" _Don't be so nervous, Rizzoli. It's Maura. Maura. _"I've always had a hard time thinking about the future and planning things. I hate that. I don't know why... But I want this – us – to work out. I'll do my best yet I know anything can happen. I... Jeez, what a team we make. You should have told me you were scared."

Shrug. "I am not very good at communicating with people who aren't dead yet. Not that it means I want you to die, of course. If you could wait for a while before it to happen, that would be nice."

Jane laughed and stole a piece of lobster from the tray in an implicit attempt to close the argument and leave it behind once and for all.

"You'll be there for me, won't you?" Her serious tone was justified yet she regretted it. She knew the answer. It was obvious. The mere fact of asking was ridiculous.

"Of course, I will. I have always been here for you and will always be." Pause. Long one. "However, if you feel like eating something, I suggest you to order your very own dish. I am starving. Stop stealing my food!"

Gasp. Falsely offended, Jane pursed her lips – crossed her arms – and pouted. "That's all I get for a bracelet? Really?"

A peaceful smile lit up Maura's features. Without a word, she discarded the tray and bent over to capture her partner's lips in a deep kiss. A warm feeling embraced her, stirred up moans and quiet sighs as Jane's arms passed around her waist protectively.

"No... _This_ is what you get from me. And probably more once you are done with your lunch." Sultry voice mode: activated.

And cold shower. Literally. Their gasps of surprise died under the unexpectedly cold water they received straight on their heads before it sliding down their bodies in a thousand drops. Miranda burst out laughing, bucket in hand.

"It's a hot day, girls. Don't make the temperature rise like that or we'll have no choice but to take you to the ER for spontaneous combustion."

Before they had time to react, the Chief of the Village had walked away; balancing joyfully the empty bucket in her hands.

Baffled, Jane and Maura remained still for a long minute. Then – slowly, as if the world had resumed its revolution – the medical examiner grabbed her bag-now-turned-into-a-full-watering-can and proceeded to let the water run out of it.

"It is not that I don't have a sense of humor, Jane... But really...?"

The detective pursed her lips and grabbed a bath towel to dry herself. "Oh, it's not just you... It's not just you, Maur'. Believe me."

If she weren't afraid to be put in the paranoia category, Jane would have wondered if the bucket of water hadn't been a request from her BPD colleagues. This was definitely their kind of humor if she dared to define it as one at all. Almost twenty years in the house and she knew their pranks by heart for her being their target most of the time unfortunately.

Maura nodeed. "Good thing I put my cell phone in a waterproof poof." After a close inspection, the item turned out to be intact. She smiled.

"Wish I could say the same about mine..." Yet thankfully the device was still working, probably somewhat protected by the jean fabric of the brunette's shorts.

If it weren't for the landscape and the impressive amount of activities, Jane would have said that the Club Med was a pure nightmare. Especially for a couple.

They never had a minute for themselves and between the crazy signs dance and the pranks, she was pretty certain that she was paying for something she had done wrong at some point in the past.

Karma was a bitch and would always be. Punta Cana was the alive proof of the whole thing.


	38. Police!

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews!**_

**Chapter thirty-eight – Police!**

Santo Domingo. Or better said, Santo Domingo de Guzmán. Capital of the Dominican Republic and largest city in the Carribean region by population. Founded by Bartholomew Columbus in 1496 on the east bank of the Ozama River and then moved by Nicolás de Ovando in 1502 to the west bank. For further information, it was better to ask Maura because Jane had fallen asleep in the bus that had taken them from Punta Cana to it.

A last peaceful moment before the stress brought by the city that had crept into her body insidiously.

Violently.

Everything was noisy, all around. A dizzy cacophony. The traffic, the music being played on sidewalks and inside the restaurants which doors remained wide opened to attract tourists. At first, the Italian had been disappointed by the very modern buildings that could have been found in any metropolis of the world but soon their guide had taken them further down in the Zona Colonial district and she had changed her mind.

Buildings from the 16th century were everywhere around – churches and palatial houses – on which the strong sun got reflected in a way she had never seen before. As if the walls were made of gold. It was breathtaking.

Of course, she had remained close – too close? - to Lisa and Guadalupe. If for the past couple of days Jane had left them alone, she was now with them in permanence. From the moment they had stepped into the bus to the visit of the local cathedrals and monuments.

Friendly enough in spite of the gun weighing on her thigh under her skirt.

"Alright, _lindas_. You now have three hours to go around the city by yourself for some shopping and such. You have your maps – areas to avoid in red – and have my cell phone number on top of the paper we gave you just in case you need to reach me. Enjoy your free time and don't go too far. The bus will wait for you here right on the square at 4pm."

María nodded at the group but soon harassed by questions, found herself surrounded by most of vacationers on the small square of the historic district. Of the disadvantage of playing the GO guide for the day.

Leaned against a tree – hands in her back – Jane looked at the scene, a smile on her lips. Lisa approached. Joyfully. Was she ever in a bad mood? Even when she had learned about her ex, the art dealer had seemed to bring within herself an endless happiness. It was odd, hypnotizing.

"How about having lunch together? Unless you have planned something special. It's not our first time in Santo Domingo and to be honest, I think we're going to stay in the area; at the terrace of a cafe or walk around."

_Perfect. You don't even have to ask yourself, she does half of the job for you. _Trying to ignore the weight of her lies, Jane nodded enthusiastically and passed an arm around Maura's waist as the medical examiner arrived, a couple of guide books in hand. "That would be fantastic. Take us to some local restaurant. Are you okay with it, honey?"

Honey. Jane repressed a mock of horror. She had never been the pet name type. She found it cheesy, incredibly girlie and way too far from her own temper. By the face Maura made, she assumed that the honey blonde was not a big fan of it either.

"Wonderful. I am starving. Do you know any restaurant worth it in the area?" Genuine question. Maura smiled politely at Lisa and Guadalupe who had just come back from a conversation shared with a couple of other girls a few feet away.

"_El Café de las flores_ is a nice one, not too far and very famous. Let's go there!"

…

"These earrings suit you very well, Jane."

The detective repressed a moan and smiled politely in return at Guadalupe. She found them way too colorful but Maura had insisted and next thing she had known, she was wearing them as they had made it to the cafe.

Mouth full of a delicious Creole dish, she nonetheless nodded. "Thank you. I'm not sure I will wear them every day but we'll see. Perhaps by night it can save a life. Cars should see me five miles away with them on. More effective than a fluorescent jacket."

The medical examiner snorted. For short seconds, Jane prayed for her partner to not lose herself in one of her scientific explanations that would highlight the fact that what she had just said was impossible – missing thus and one more time her sarcastic comment – and held her breath. Almost anxiously.

"You got your ears pierced four months ago and you almost never wear earrings while they suit you so well... It is really too bad, Jane."

Maura's fingers brushed her lobe. The light touch sent a shiver down her spine. She swallowed hard. Once the gray clouds of their arguments and fears had cleared upon their heads the day before, they had retreated to their room and spent the rest of the afternoon in bed.

Curiously, the sexual part of their new relationship was not an issue and had never been one but all the feelings, the strength of a future together weighed a lot more all in all. This was the delicate part. Very, very delicate. And fragile.

"You forced me to get them pierced, Maura. We both knew by then that it wouldn't mean I would wear any kind of earring whatsoever afterward. Except for the small gold ones I had to wear, great source of entertainment as the... As the lab saw them on me for the first time."

The BPD. She still could hear Frost and Korsak's teasing remarks, how these earrings were the ones kids had to wear when she was almost forty herself. Yes. And all that because of Maura. Just because of her.

"The skirt, the earrings... You're very pretty for Santo Domingo!" Lisa laughed lightly. After two weeks and a half spent with the brunette, it was evident that this wasn't her very own personal style. "I have a friend in Boston – a jeweler – whose creations would look good on the two of you. She works on Beacon Hill. I'll give you details about her shop if you want to."

Beacon Hill. Maura forced a smile – a painful one – and swallowed hard. She might already be a client. It was – after all – her neighborhood. And everyone there knew who she was, what kind of occupation she had.

But apart from that allusion to Boston, the rest of the lunch went rather smoothly. The patio was nice – quiet – and Jane wouldn't have minded staying there in the shadows of the trees for the rest of the afternoon; chatting, sipping on an iced coffee.

The sun blinded her as she stepped back on the street an hour later. She winced, sighed happily. Perhaps it would be a peaceful day and nothing would happen. Perhaps she had exaggerated and stressed for absolutely nothing. Leaned against the wall of the restaurant – waiting for Maura who had gone to the bathroom – she observed Lisa and Guadalupe down the street a few feet further. They were checking postcards, laughing lightly.

Yes. Everything was going fine. Perfect.

"I ate too much, Jane. I think I need to walk for a while or else I am good for a three-hour nap on the next chair I find."

Maura's comment made her laugh.

"You'll sleep in the bus. That's no problem. Besides there's..." But she didn't finish her sentence. As she turned around again to look at Guadalupe and Lisa, she noticed that a man was talking to them insistently. A man she hadn't seen before.

Immediately, a red alert set up in her head as her heart began to beat faster. It might have been almost three weeks, her instincts were coming back right away; just like all the things she had learned over the years at the BPD. She checked their surroundings, observed the scene. The street was empty and quiet. Too quiet.

The man approached Guadalupe and entered her personal space, putting a hand on her shoulder. The painter shook her head, made a step backwards.

"Maura, stay here."

The guy insisted, not caring much about Lisa and her partner's closed faces; the constant shaking of their head. Jane began to run towards the scene. He wasn't a suspect from Boston, the one who had taken a flight to the Dominican Republic but who knew if he hadn't been sent by the drug dealer himself?

Voices rose as he didn't leave Lisa and Guadalupe alone. Menacingly. Way too menacingly.

The cold metal of the gun sliding on her hip made her swallow hard. She grabbed the weapon within a second and held it tight. Out in the open. She spread her legs, feet firmly settled on the ground. Her breath was short for her having run unexpectedly, fast. Adrenalin got released through her veins.

The three of them were speaking in Spanish. She could hardly understand the slightest thing. Yet the anxiety on both women's faces resulted enough for her to point the gun at the man as he made another step - towards Lisa this time a- nd grabbed her shoulder rather firmly.

"Don't move! Police!"

Jane's voice resounded loud in the quietness of the afternoon, echoing against the golden buildings embraced by the sun. A raspy tone of voice that surprised everyone and all of a sudden, waiters from the restaurants and salespeople stepped outside – their curiosity piqued – to see what was going on in their usually peaceful district.


	39. Broken

_**Author's note: thank you for all the reviews; now let's see if Jane had a good instinct or not (I'll reply to your reviews later, a bit busy right now)!**_

**Chapter thirty-nine – Broken**

As they stepped out of the police station, the sun slid on Jane's arms and tightened its grip on her throat. She was not feeling fine at all. Not because of the high temperatures but because of the last hour spent talking with the local policemen. The man she had considered as a potential threat had turned to be a salesperson. Just that. A poor guy who had nothing to do with any mafia whatsoever and had simply been a bit insistent yet not at all – never, actually – menacing.

She had made a mistake. Excusable in itself considering the context but definitely problematic when it came to her undercover job that was now out in the open. Rather shockingly.

A few calls to the BPD had solved the uncertainties regarding her gun and after a last handshake, she was back on the street along with Maura, Lisa and Guadalupe. Back with a terribly awkward silence. This was not the way she had assumed that it would go. As a matter of fact, it was the worst scenario that she hadn't even dared to think about at all. She had hated her lies since day one but by the end of the week they would be back to their place and they would forget about them.

If only.

She had ruined it all, now.

"A lab? Really?" Lisa's voice resounded low, cold. Full of anger. Her smile had disappeared, this time. Completely disappeared.

Jane swallowed hard, looked down at the ground. Embarrassed. "It's a bit more complicated. I was..."

"Whatever. You were sent to spy on me, to get info about Mabel?" The art dealer was now mad, shaking. It was obvious she was doing her best to control her voice but it had nonetheless lowered of an octave. "How can you even sleep at night? You played the friend card just to satisfy your boss and get Mabel in jail. Using me, when I hadn't asked for anything. You're awful!"

Maura who had remained silent until now made a step towards Jane before landing a protective hand on her forearm; asking her in silence to not give in. But Lisa interpreted the gesture differently and snorted.

"You even brought your wife along to fit in better among the crowd... It's sickening."

The detective and the scientist exchanged an uncomfortable gaze. The honey blonde sighed - defeated - and shook her head with the same guilt as her partner.

"We aren't married. I am the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Maura swallowed hard. It took a lot to control her own voice, to not feel terrible as well.

Lisa frowned, perplexed. "You aren't together? Wait, never mind. What's a ME doing here? You were hoping for me to kill someone you would then have a chance to autopsy? Wonderful. Really."

Jane stiffened. She didn't mind the art dealer's harsh words directed to her – since it was justified – but she did not appreciate it when Lisa addressed Maura like that.

"It isn't Maura's fault. Don't accuse her. It's not fair."

Lisa chuckled then shook her head in disbelief. "Oh now you're the one who's telling me about fairness? Don't you think it's a bit ironical?" Pause. Step forward. "Your job sucks. You suck. We have two full days left here, I ask you to leave me alone and never address me again. No matter what. Stay out of my life... And out of Guadalupe's too."

The return to Punta Cana echoed a deep bitterness and without a word, Jane retreated to their room before locking herself in the bathroom. She needed a bath, a comforting one.

Cavanaugh wasn't mad at her mistake – at least she had done her job as she had felt danger – but she couldn't care less about it. She had ruined the start of her friendship with Lisa, one of the sweetest women she had met in a while. Broken. Everything was broken.

_Small wonder why you don't have friends except for your colleagues. Lisa's right. You suck, Rizzoli. You suck and there's nothing else to add. _

Holding her breath, she plunged her head in the water and remained there for long seconds. Her heartbeats – loud against her temples – rocked her peacefully. Things looked easier from there, like in the distance. Far, too far to properly reach her.

A knock on the door made her reach the surface again. Pulling her hair backwards, she took a deep breath and cleared her voice. "Yeah?"

Maura pocked her head inside, timidly. "May I come in?"

Nod. The truth was that the Italian wanted to be alone but she couldn't afford to disappoint everyone within a day, especially Maura. If it was hard in itself to face the ruins of whatever was left of her friendship with Lisa, it was simply impossible to imagine throwing herself in an argument with the honey blonde now.

As she got the green light, the medical examiner opened the door and – tray of shrimp in hand – stepped in before settling on the floor by the tub in a reminiscence of a previous evening during their first week there in the resort.

"Champagne?" Smirk. Bottle in hand.

Jane raised a perplexed eyebrow before a laugh of irony passed her lips. "I'm not sure there's much to celebrate right now but feel free..."

The sound of Champagne being poured in glasses filled the room. Almost soothing.

"Hmm... Don't be so sure. I got a special delivery while you were in your bath; besides food and drink, that is."

Nervous smile.

With a shaking hand, Maura discarded a napkin on the tray only to reveal two black velvet boxes. "Right or left?"

Her curiosity piqued, Jane sat up properly and shrugged. What was going on, exactly? "... Left?"

Nod of satisfaction. "I knew it. That's why you will get the right one." Ignoring her partner's giggles, the honey blonde grabbed the box and held it out to the brunette; motioning her to open it. "I ordered it – them – after... After my tennis match, yesterday."

Confused, Jane opened the box and stared at the ring; unsure of what she was supposed to say, how she had to interpret the gesture in itself. The jewel was simple yet elegant. White gold with three tiny emeralds incrusted in the metal. Quick glance at Maura's box, the one that was left. Same ring – same design – with rubies instead.

"You don't need to be scared. These aren't engagement rings. I am not asking you to marry me. But at least they have a signification that the one you are presently wearing doesn't. Do you know the meaning of yours? What is linked to emeralds?"

Jane shook her head quietly. The ring fit her finger with a perfection she couldn't explain. Perhaps it was just a pure subjectivity but even if so she couldn't care less. She had the feeling that the jewel belonged to her hand and would always do.

"Emeralds are called 'the stones of successful love'. They embody unity, compassion and unconditional love. The gem promotes friendship, balance between partners and is known for providing domestic bliss. Contentment as well, loyalty. It was long-believed to foretell future events and reveal one's truths." Maura bit her lip, suddenly a bit timid. "In a word, it symbolizes all the things I have a hard time telling you properly."

"What about rubies?"

"It has always been a talisman of passion, protection and prosperity. It symbolizes the sun and its glowing hue suggests an inextinguishable flame within the stone that legends claim would shine through even the thickets clothing and could not be hidden. It was considered as an amulet to keep the body safe and banished sadness, foolish thoughts." _Which couldn't be more appropriate for me._

Long pause.

"It also initiates the sensual pleasures of life, stirs the blood and stimulates the heart encouraging one to enjoy being in the physical world. It increases desire and sexual energy so you are warned."

This time, Jane burst out laughing. Openly, lightly. Her instinctive reaction almost hurt after the last few hours of internal pain she had suffered.

"You are my protector, Jane. You feed me of that flame and keep me safe from sadness.". Shrug. Smile. "You are my ruby."

Silence. The brunette was still staring at her ring without saying a word; perfectly still. Not a single smile lighting up her features. Nothing. Her thoughts – as many as they obviously were – didn't find any echo on her face and as the seconds passed by, Maura began to wonder if she had done something wrong; if she had gone too far.

Too quickly.

"I know this isn't the best of the moments. You had a tough day and you aren't in the mood for Champagne and long declarations of love that probably sound very cheesy in the end but... But I needed to say it. I needed you to have this ring and I to have the other one. Because it makes sense and there is nothing fake about it. Do you see what I mean?"

What happened next turned out to be one of these moments Jane Rizzoli would never talk about, ever again. If only for her reputation. Because what kind of homicide detective burst into uncontrollable tears in her bath as a new ring shone on her finger so perfectly? None, indeed. Absolutely none.

_She got you as soon as she brought the shrimp in anyway, Riz'. Admit it._


	40. Names

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews, they are more than appreciated (reviews would get answered later in the day).**_

**Chapter forty – Names**

"What's this ring?"

Focused on the notes she was reading out loud, Jane stopped in her tracks – frowned – and looked up at Frost. Her colleague was smirking; mug of coffee in hand.

She counted until three in her head and replied. "Why my wedding ring. My dear wife lost hers between an ace and a drop shot but I didn't myself. I take care of my shitty, $15 jewelry."

Frost laughed but shook his head, not satisfied of her answer. "On your right hand. You didn't have it before. It's a new one."

Jane looked at the hand in question and swallowed hard. Panic in three, two, one, zero. "I err... It's a... Well, it's a... You know..." _You're stuttering, Rizzoli. Stuttering. Because of a ring, on your finger. Stuttering, dammit._

This time, her colleague burst out laughing. Loudly, openly. Perhaps she should start asking for royalties if she had turned into the main source of entertainment for the BPD. Not really knowing what to say, she shrugged it all away; made a face.

"Did you get married for real?"

But before she had a chance to reply, a familiar voice rose somewhere in Frost's back. "Who got married?"

Korsak. Of course. Surprisingly without any donut in hand, the man bent over to look at the computer screen – frowned at her – and waited for an explanation to their colleague's question.

"Jane. Homicide Detective Rizzoli is gone. We now have Detective Jane Isles working with us, between a flying trapeze class and a cocktail on the beach."

Gasp. Panic: level ten. If it went on this way, she would need oxygen. "I certainly did not get mar-..."

But at this game, Jane was never good enough. Her colleagues loved teasing her and they knew how to be the most effective ones in the end. It annoyed her but mostly – secretly – entertained her a lot. She loved it. This was when she really had the feeling to belong to a family. A real one, precious and unique.

"I know someone at the Division One Cafe who is not going to be happy with such news. Getting married while your mother isn't around? Bad, bad idea, Jane. Really."

Index finger up in the air to stop Frost. Attempt to do so: failed. But her colleague's voice had been loud enough to bring half of the BPD behind the computer screen to check her ring and a potential change of status as if that was something the unit could read on her face like the despair that was now giving life to her features.

"I knew you were dedicated to your job but at this point... Now that's what I call a profession conscience. Hey, it's only an undercover, Rizzoli."

Sarcastic face. The remarks were streaming in from every direction as she remained alone – desperately alone – on the other end of the Skype session. As another face appeared – a well known one – she swallowed hard and repressed a moan of despair. _Hell no. Not Cavanaugh. Not him. Ugh. Why? Why oh why? It never happens to... Hell, what I know? Maura! It never happens to her. No. The embarrassing situations are always for me._

"You really got married?" Her boss seemed worried, not really pleased; probably because he knew how Angela would take such news.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. End of the game. "Okay so... Yes, this ring is new. No, we – I – well, _we_ didn't get married. Frost, you're dead. And finally, why would I be the one changing my name if I were to marry Maur-... To get married?"

Her relationship with Maura was personal. She didn't feel like talking about it with half of the BPD like that. Not that it made her uncomfortable but she found it inappropriate. Private life versus professional one. There were limits. Yet her question made her interlocutors burst out laughing. They looked at each other for a second and with a perfect – too perfect – timing, all shrugged.

"Because you're whipped."

Frost cleared his throat, barely repressing a chuckle. "Dr. Isles seems to be in a very good mood, besides."

Jane turned around – following her colleague's motion of the head – and made a face at the scene. Wearing a sarong tied on her waist and a bikini top, Maura was folding clothes on the bed; humming and swinging her hips at the pace of the merengue playing in the speakers.

Under other circumstances, Jane would have loved it. Really loved it. Her partner's lightness and joy were a pure delight to witness – even if she would have never admitted it properly for being stupid and prudish – and one of the things she liked the most about the honey blonde. But it was not something that half of their colleagues had to see. For whatever reason.

Whatever reason yet a good one. A very good one.

"Maura... Everyone can see you..." Mumble between clenched teeth. The medical examiner looked up but didn't seem to understand the remark. Discreetly or so, Jane intended a motion at the computer yet ignoring the laugh in her back. "_They_ can see you."

An "O" of surprise formed on Maura's lips just as her cheeks turned slightly pink. Jane bit her lower lip. Her lover was adorable, absolutely adorable.

Things were still not perfect after the Santo Domingo fiasco. She wanted to talk to Lisa and Guadalupe, she needed to if only to apologize. It ate her up completely and she didn't feel fine. But Maura had been there all the time – supporting her – and then there were the rings. A surprising, sweet end for a way too bitter day.

The scientist sighed – shook her head – and rolled her eyes. Hand on her hip. _Uh oh. That's not good, Riz'. See what you did? Again?_

"I don't have anything they haven't already seen." Pause, apologetic smile. "I had to take my clothes out of the washing machine and it is easier to fold them on the bed than on the couch. But I should be done within a few minutes, now. Just... Go back to your talk and move your chair making sure they won't see me much if it really bothers you."

Adorable, indeed. But really annoying when it came to walk around half-naked without seeing any problem to it.

…

Breakfast tray in hand, Jane offered a pale smile to Guadalupe as their gazes crossed each other but the painter looked down – uncomfortable – and resumed her eating at her table right away.

"Where... Err where do you want to sit?" As much as she made an effort, the brunette's voice betrayed a clear sadness as she turned around to look at Maura. They had got used to share breakfast with Lisa and Guadalupe but things were such that they needed to adapt themselves to the situation.

As uncomfortable as her partner, the honey blonde shrugged and motioned at a table where two seats were still available. They knew the girls sitting there; a nice couple from Philadelphia. A bit too New Age to Jane's taste as she cast a glance at the multitude of pearl bracelets on her wrists but nice nonetheless.

"I will cheer for you this afternoon, Maura. I hope you're going to win!"

The medical examiner smiled at Samantha – one of the two Philadelphians – and bit into her gluten-free muffin. Her match was scheduled at 4.30pm. She wasn't pleased. The temperatures would be very hot, by then.

"Thank you! You didn't feel like taking part in it? I saw you hit a few balls, the other day. You are pretty good..."

Samantha shook her head, made a face. "I don't have the nerves it takes to compete, even when it's friendly like here." The young girl tilted her head on a side and looked straight at Jane. "You don't have a competitive spirit either?"

Cough. Loud cough as Maura choked on her orange juice. If there was one person on this planet who had a competitive spirit as strong as hers, it had to be Jane.

As expected, the Italian's face seemed to crumble at the question. The mere fact some people could assume that she didn't have a competitive spirit was insulting in itself. To her. Repressing a harsh reply, she let her fingers play with her glass before forcing a light laugh. "I didn't want it to be a source of couple conflict..."

Nor did she want to have her ass kicked by Maura-the-ace-beast.

The kiss landed softly at the corner of her lips, accompanied by a hand sliding on her nape and a thousand – if not more – reactions from her body. With care, Maura discarded a strand of hair from the Italian's face. Second kiss. Quick heartbeats.

"I would have let you win, you know."

Silence. Pause. Jane turned around – frowned – and locked her eyes with Maura's. "Excuse me? You really think you're a better player than I am?"

A grin – warmer than the sun – embraced the medical examiner's graceful features. Peaceful and satisfied, she offered a honest nod to Samantha. "See? Couple conflict. Jane knows better than to give into it."

The brunette raised a perplexed eyebrow at her partner. Since when Maura Isles had turned into such a devilish soul? An adorable one but still. _Watch out, Riz'. Riz-Isles, that is. _


	41. Patience

_**Author's note: thank you for all the reviews and as the title of this new chapter says, patience (for Lisa and Guadalupe)!**_

**Chapter forty-one – Patience**

Why did she have to forget her phone? Just when she wanted to take pictures – just when it was the most appropriate time to do so – she realized that she had left it in their room. Of course. There must have been a whole negative vibration thing going on over Punta Cana that made her behave differently than in Boston. She might not have been the most organized person on Earth, she was still able to not forget anything behind when needed.

Particularly her phone.

Until now.

Mumbling her stupidity between clenched teeth, Jane walked up the path towards their room; hands in the large pockets of her capri pants. Maura had won her match – she wanted to take a picture of the victory for the sake of it – but if she didn't hurry up, she would simply be late for their flying trapeze lesson. She passed the first – colorful – buildings and was about to turn on her left to make it to hers when Guadalupe showed up in front of her.

Unexpectedly.

Uncomfortable, Jane looked down at the ground before mumbling a vague hello. The painter was probably still mad at her because of what had happened the day before. If she hadn't insisted earlier in the morning during breakfast then Jane was not in the mood to insist now on anything. Lisa had asked her to keep her distance for a rather fair reason so the Italian did.

"Hi."

Yet against all expectations, Guadalupe didn't ignore her but addressed her. Her tone of voice was calm, with no anger whatsoever in it. Maybe an ounce of apprehension. Jane looked up shyly before nodding.

"Hi."

_Stop acting as if you were five, Riz'. You screwed up then assume it. That's life. We all make mistakes. Now go – apologize – and enough with the timid thing. It's not you and you know it._

"Guadalupe, I'm sorry for..."

Attempt: failed. The artist raised her arm in the air to stop her. She shook her head then leaned on her crutch; squinted her eyes as the sun blinded her slightly.

"Is she really in danger? Lisa. Is her life really in danger, now?"

Fair question. And somehow – if she were to be completely honest – Jane preferred the situation to head that way instead of going personal. Talking about her job was easier than alluding to feelings and friendships. Human relations were not her specialty. Uncertain, the detective shrugged and stared back at the ground.

"She could be. And you too... Mabel... Her ex has... Acquaintances... Who know that Lisa is here. One of them booked a flight for the Dominican Republic. He is here. He is around."

"In the resort?"

Jane shook her head. The BPD had no idea where the guy could be. He had left the airport with a taxi but had not used his credit card since then. The fact that they had pretty much lost his trace made her mad. They were not novices. How could they have let it happen? She was alone, for God's sake. She couldn't handle it all just by herself. Maura was a medical examiner, not a cop. She couldn't serve as one.

"No. As long as you are at the Club, I think you'll do just fine. It's a safe place, here. The vacationers – the GO's – everyone is okay. You can trust them. I'm more worried about Boston, now. And maybe... Maybe at the airport when we live on Saturday. It's gonna be crowded. Something could happen."

Guadalupe nodded slowly as if the words were taking their time to make it to her head and make sense. She shivered and crossed her arms against her chest.

"And then?" She frowned, locked her eyes with Jane's. "What will happen in Boston? Will we have a protection or something? Lisa is innocent, she hasn't done anything wrong at all. She knows nothing, she's not a suspect, neither is she a witness. She had doubts at some point and heard stuff but she isn't sure herself that it has to actually do with... With the whole thing."

The art dealer had been a witness but Jane didn't insist. What for? Guadalupe was nice enough to talk to her, it was not the moment to sound snappy and cold.

"I'm not sure... I suppose she will be heard by... By my colleagues. Then they will decide whether the two of you need protection. It could be for a while – until the dismantle of the cartel – or... Or on a more permanent basis."

She had barely alluded with Cavanaugh to what would happen when she came to Boston. Mabel Smith refused to talk and the BPD hadn't found much at her place; just a few papers at her art gallery, and yet nothing grand. The case looked complicated. A lot more than what they had all assumed it to be in the first place.

"Are you mad at me and Maura? She's here because they needed your DNA and... And just in case something more serious happened to Lisa or to you. It's not her fault, you know. It really isn't."

The painter nodded but didn't smile. She bit her lips, took her time to reply. Perhaps she was simply looking for her words but truth to be told, Jane had the feeling that she was more trying to find courage to keep on talking.

"No. I've never been mad. I mean, not really. It just took me aback. How could I guess that all this thing was going on? I understand what you did. And why. It's okay."

Jane nodded but didn't dare to give into a more expressive reaction. The circumstances were such that it would probably take them a while to go back to a semblance of friendship. "And how about Lisa?" She ran her tongue over her lips and swallowed hard, feeling all the weight of guilty on her shoulders. On her soul. "If I have to be honest, I would love – I mean, we would love – seeing you again when in Boston. We don't have a lot of friends for a thousand reasons and you're... You're the first ones who seem to do okay with us; who seem to care about us. We enjoy our time with the two of you. We really do."

Someone plunged in the private swimming-pool of the luxury area of the resort. The loud splash made Jane jump of surprise. She cast a furtive glance at the waters on her right and watched how three women were having a bath as the sun began to decline. Guadalupe's voice took her out of her contemplation.

"Give her some time. That's all she needs. Just that, just a bit of time. Then it'll be alright."

...

Patience. It was a complete foreign notion to her – yet something that didn't stop catching back all the time – but she still had a hard time making it hers. She needed to be patient when it came to Lisa. She needed to be patient when it came to her relationship with Maura. Patience, patience, patience.

Patience all the time, everywhere around.

"Here's your chicken and... A double rice portion. José says you need it for tomorrow. If you win your first match then you'll have to play again in the afternoon. That's a lot."

Maura accepted the plate joyfully and made some room for Jane to sit by her side in front of the bonfire. Last barbecue on the beach. Already.

As much as their stay wasn't vacations, the same bitterness of the last days was floating around and brought a melancholy to the moment. Many things had happened within three weeks; paramount events in her life, marking a turning point. And if only for that, Punta Cana would remain a symbol in her heart.

"I love you." Arm passed around the scientist's shoulders, kiss planted on top of her head. Jane took a deep and long breath, staring blankly at the flames dancing in front of her at the sound of a guitar. "I love you more than anything."

Maura turned her head around and plunged her glimmering eyes into her lover's dark ones. "I like the way it sounds." _For the hundredth time, Isles: stop being cheesy. This behavior won't be accepted once your plane lands at Logan International. You know that, don't you? Perhaps the exotic scenery plays a part on your capacity to choose your words but this has to cease. Immediately._

"It sounds right to me."

The honey blonde might have been cheesy, Jane didn't seem to mind much in the end. Slightly sunburned after having spent too much time in the sun during Maura's tennis match, she smiled brightly and kissed her partner; this time on the lips.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli... Who would have thought that you would be so romantic?" Maura's whisper died in her own giggles as she saw the brunette turn livid at the call of her full name.

Gasp. Pout. Smirk. "You know I can start calling you Dorthea anytime, don't you?" And snap.

Maura burst out laughing. "Clementine and Dorthea... See, that was meant to be."

Jane looked aside – seemed to ponder the words – then nodded unconvincingly. "And then you say I'm cheesy."


	42. Going Vasovagal

_**Author's note: thank you so much for the reviews, I'm really touched to get so many of them.**_

**Chapter forty-two – Going Vasovagal**

Last full day in Punta Cana. As much as she tried to not think about it too much, Jane couldn't help it. Every step she made – every point she focused on – took her aback to the ineluctable truth: their stay was coming to an end. They had begun to pack, people were taking group pictures everywhere as addresses were exchanged. Tears were running down suntanned cheeks as promises to keep in touch floated in the air, between two sobs.

In a word: the Italian wanted nothing but to curl up in a ball and pretend it wasn't happening.

Boston would be gray – cold – and unfriendly. The BPD would smell of coffee instead of Monoi and there would not be bachata playing around at the Division One Cafe. What if she found a job on the island? She had not made the best impression to the Santo Domingo police but perhaps in Punta Cana they would be glad to have her... As for Maura, there were probably autopsies to practice. At times.

_Don't be ridiculous. You're leaving like everyone. Your life's in Boston. It's always been there. You'll come back with Maura. One day. Perhaps. _

Hard to believe but even the GO's pranks would be greatly missed. And perhaps, the Couscous Dance. Although she wasn't entirely sure about this.

"Good morning."

The voice in her back made her shiver. She stopped walking – took a deep breath – and turned around to look at Lisa. The art dealer was wearing a straw hat and large sunglasses; a shy smile playing on her lips. Unable to properly talk, Jane simply nodded. She wanted nothing but to apologize, to explain why she had done that. But Guadalupe's words – the ones she had shared during their unexpected conversation the day before – were still weighing on her mind.

If Lisa needed time then Jane would give it to her. That was the least she could do.

"Jane!"

The panicked voice rose somewhere on her right. Confused, the Italian turned her head around and watched how Stacy – a scuba diving instructor – ran towards her, waving her arms like a mad woman. The GO finally stopped, breathless.

"Your... Your wife's at the infirmary. She passed out!"

The world stopped turning. Her heart stopped beating, as much as she knew that this last point was impossible and that Maura would have not liked such a distortion from medical facts but that was exactly the feeling she had; along with her blood suddenly running icily through her veins.

"What... What do you mean? What happened?" _Don't stutter! Don't panic! Don't... Don't panic! _

But as Stacy – worried – simply shrugged, Jane turned on her heels to run to the infirmary; apologizing somehow to Lisa who had remained on the path by the main board of the resort.

The run to the infirmary seemed to last an eternity to the detective. An atrocious, painful eternity during which the lump forming in her throat prevented her from breathing properly and repressing hysterical cries became a lot more complicated than what she had ever imagined.

Without knocking on the door, she flew in the waiting room and stopped on Nina, the nurse of the village.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What happened? Is she conscious? Have you called an ambulance? Which hospital are you taking her to?"

She had left Maura just after her tennis match. On top form, thrilled to have made it to the finale. Frost had sent her a text message – requesting a last-minute Skype session – and she had left the honey blonde at the bar.

But everything had been going fine by then.

"She is just fine. I got her to lie down for a bit. She went vasovagal."

Eye roll. Sigh of annoyance. _Ugh. Talk about an emergency. _"What did she say again?"

Jane's question obviously troubled the nurse who frowned and made a face before shaking her head, asking for an explanation to such strange remark.

Twisting her hands nervously, Nina shrugged and stared at the door with uncertainty. "She... Err... She said she was fine...? Which she is. It was just a..."

Jane nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah. I know what it is. She..." Pause. She couldn't blurt out the fact it always happened when Maura lied. "It does occur, from time to time." Good alternative. "Can I see her, now?"

Nina mumbled a 'yes' and – completely taken aback by the slightly annoyed reaction from the brunette – went to open the door leading to the office. Maura was there, quietly sitting on a bed; staring at the wall in front of her.

Jane waited for the nurse to leave them alone before counting until five in her head and – arms crossed on her chest – raised a suspicious eyebrow to her partner.

"What the hell happened again?"

As guilt seemed to embrace the medical examiner's features, Maura looked down at her lap and hid herself – in vain – behind a few curls of hair. Shrug. Fingers playing absentmindedly with the hem of the bed sheet.

"I got told that Marina would probably be my opponent for the finale. I was asked whether I knew her and then someone else mentioned my $15 wedding band and... And it was a lot to deal with in one go. My body could not handle it. So I went vasovagal."

"Marina?"

Nod. They hadn't talked again about Maura's love life past since the hurricane alert. Marina had left them alone, crossing their path from time to time but simply ignoring them. A potential finale against her was unfortunate.

Jane approached the bed and sat on the edge of it. Timidly. Apprehensively. What she had to say was not the kind of remarks that Maura would take well. She knew it. She already could hear her partner sigh, gasp. Be all offended.

"You know, Maura..." _Play it subtle, Riz'. Play it subtle... You haven't even made sure there was nothing around she could grab and throw at your face like a needle or something. You're at the infirmary, it could turn nasty... _"You shouldn't play this finale. After all, you just passed out and are probably still a bit weak. This isn't the smartest thing to do than to go back on court within two hours."

And the gasp. Exactly as Jane had expected it to be. Loud, sharp. A mock of horror on the scientist's face that would make The Actors' Studio green with envy.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Are you suggesting me to withdraw while we both know I am doing perfectly fine and have high chances to win this tournament? A lie for a lie? No way!"

The Italian nodded. Slowly, peacefully. Patiently. Or so. If Maura wasn't good at lying, she wasn't good herself at pretending to be zen.

"There is... A lot of resentment between the two of you... I honestly don't think a tennis match is what you both need." Pause. "There might be blood."

Snap on her shoulder.

"Ouch!"

The worst of all was that deep inside, Jane was convinced that Maura knew she was right. The honey blonde had a way too competitive spirit to play – for a final victory – against a girl whose past they both shared wasn't the happiest one ever. Who knew how the scientist would react if Marina happened to make a nasty remark? It was definitely not a good – wise – idea. Not at all.

"Then let her win. I know you haven't done anything bad. You were just in love, with her mother. But... Hey, it's not necessarily something easy to accept so her resentment is understandable. Not excusable but still. Make an effort, Maur'. Be nice to her. Come on... There will be plenty of other tournaments, plenty of other women to... You know, destroy with your scaring serve."

The blonde pursed her lips, pouted. At least there was not a single direct negation of the idea. She was vaguely pondering the whole thing. Good start. Finally and after long seconds of silence, a heavy sigh seemed to put an end to her wonders. Timid nod, eye roll.

"It is very windy, today... So I suppose I could have a hard time dealing with it and controlling the pace of my balls." Index finger in the air to stop Jane's smile immediately. " I said I could which means it is an hypothesis. Everything remains possible. It might turn this way. Somehow."

Jane clapped her hands – delighted – and planted a loud kiss on her partner's cheek. Maura made a face. She didn't look very thrilled at the prospect of such plan.

"I love you, Maur'... My little competitive beast!"

Frown. Eye roll. Smile. Biting her lower lip, the honey blonde cast a glance at her partner before observing the room.

"Could you now try to convince Nina that I am fine enough to leave the infirmary? Time seems to slow down, here. They don't even have science publications to read."

Jane stood up – stretched her arms above her head – and nodded before motioning the bedside table. "Finish your glass of water first. Or whatever solution is in it. Just to make sure you don't pass out somewhere in between the infirmary and our room."

"Why would I go back to our room? I thought Frost wanted to talk to you. I can lie down by the beach, it isn't a problem in itself for me. I don't want to disturb you."

The kiss Jane planted on the earlobe made Maura smile, giggle quietly. But as the detective's hand slid on her partner's stomach and her fingers began to play with the hem of her shirt, the blonde swallowed hard; closed her eyes to fully enjoy the feeling brought up by Jane's touch.

"The web connection's going slow, today. Frost will have to wait..." Kiss on Maura's shoulder. "And wait..." Kiss on her neck. "And wait."


	43. Winner

_**Author's note: thank you for all the reviews, I'm really touched!**_

**Chapter forty-three – Winner**

It was an artificial cascade – she disliked it and had insisted to not go to it during the past three weeks – but Jane had turned to be rather convincing and she had finally given in. On their very last afternoon. After her very last tennis match that she had easily won, relieved to see that Marina hadn't made it to the finale in the end.

Resentment issue: solved.

"You're not going to drown, are you?" Jane cast a glance at her partner over her shoulder and slowed down to make sure that Maura would swim by her side. "Just one more minute and we're there."

The scientist nodded and remained focused on her movements. She wasn't as good of a swimmer as her lover in spite of Jane's words of encouragement. She was slower, maybe not as athletic. And she had just played a couple of tennis matches within the day. It was a lot, she had to admit it.

"I am fine, really. Just... Looking forward to making it there and enjoying a sun bath on the rocks."

It might have been artificial, Maura still had to recognize that it was pretty. Almost too much. A ten-minute swim through the lagoon and yet so far from the noisy bar of the resort; the constant coming and going on the beach at this hour of the day. Vacationers were getting ready for their last evening at the Club. A little excursion might actually turn out to be a lot more relaxing than a cocktail on the beach.

"Give me your hand."

Maura frowned – unsure to understand the purpose of such request – but nonetheless obliged and let Jane take her hand as they passed through the cascade together. The sun disappeared, the temperatures cooled down. A delicate pace – the sound of the lapping caused by the water drops falling from the rocks above – giving life to the unusual place.

"Allyson told me that the tradition goes this way. If a couple has to pass through the cascade, both partners have to do it together while holding hands. Or else their relationship might come to an end within a year."

Maura stopped swimming and raised an unconvinced eyebrow. The lagoon was definitely not deep. She had no problem to stand up there on her feet, feeling the cold – sun deprived – sand under her sole.

"Have you developed a mystic tendency, these past few days? I hardly doubt that such legend is appropriate for an artificial cascade that is only five years old."

Jane rolled her eyes and – falsely exasperated by Maura's incapacity to simply appreciate the moment – grabbed the honey blonde by the waist before kissing her tenderly. Cool flesh contrasting with the heat of quiet feelings.

Strong ones.

"I think that's the way I'll turn you quiet, now." Jane smiled as she locked her eyes with her partner's hazel ones and lost herself in their glimmering shade of gold. Protectively – with care – she pushed away a strand of hair – a honey blond curl – from Maura's face and bit her lower lip. She was moved. By the whole thing. The cascade on her right through which the sun desperately tried to pierce, the transparent waters – so inviting – and most of all Maura. Her Maura. The one who had turned her life upside down a few years before and was now smiling peacefully in her arms.

Yes. The cascade may have been artificial and thus not as authentic as others but it was still a place that Jane would keep forever in her mind as one of the sweetest memories of the life she shared with the scientist.

...

"Okay. What's your song?"

The brunette blinked, uncertain she had heard Miranda's whisper well. "My song? What song?"

Someone passed by her in the dark, slightly bumping against her shoulder; barely apologizing. She made a face at the unpleasing contact but focused back immediately on the GO.

"Your song. As a couple. The one that symbolizes you and Maura's relationship."

_Holly crap. Until the end they won't leave you alone. Until the end. Your silence is freaking her out, Riz'. Smile. _Smile. _Good. Now find something to say, anything._

"We... We don't have a song...?" Jane made a face, yet thankful enough for being in the dark backstage. Lights were coming from the small stage, sliding up to her feet. How the hell had she landed there in the first place?

"What do you mean you don't have a song?" Miranda looked utterly surprised. "Every couple has a song!" Pause. "Fine... Then what's the first song you danced on at your wedding?"

Uh oh. Here's another detail the BPD in charge of her undercover profile hadn't thought about. She would have a word with them when she came back. Obviously, they had fed her to the sharks a bit too easily, way too many times.

_Alright, find a song. Now. Anything. Come on, Riz'! A song. It's not that hard, dammit!_

"... _The Wind Of Change_? ..."

For a few seconds, the Chief of the Village looked perplexed. Perfectly still, she kept on observing Jane as if she had lost her mind. Pout. Grin. The Italian repressed a sigh of relief.

"Good. We definitely have it. You're the romantic rock type? Hmm. Not surprising. Here's your mic. Enjoy and... Rock it!"

Before she had a chance to realize what was happening, Jane got pushed on stage; cheered up by the crowd of vacationers. The first notes of the song played and like in her biggest nightmare – one she wouldn't even have dared to have in itself – the lyrics appeared on a small screen on her right.

A karaoke. In front of the whole resort. Really? Hadn't they heard her voice? Who had assumed that she could hold a tune, let alone a whole song she hadn't listened to since her teen years? But most of all: why? Why did it have to happen to her? There were a ton of other girls – a ton of vacationers – who would have been better or at least not felt humiliated at karaoke. Why her?

Maura hadn't had to go on stage. Alright, her wickerwork stuff had been exposed right at the beginning before the belly dance team gave into a small performance of what they had learned during the three weeks spent in Punta Cana but Jane had taken part in other stuff. Tennis, flying trapeze, sailing. God, even pottery.

Not that she wanted people to 'admire' her absence of pottery skills. Karaoke was – somehow – better.

But still. Last evening – last show – and all the GO's wanted was to remember her as a ridiculous singer? Grand. _Perhaps you could go vasovagal... If only it hadn't happened to Maura already. Twice in a day, that'd be quite a lot more suspicious than what you want. Let's face it._

And where was Maura anyway? Probably still sitting on the same bench as where Jane herself had been right before Miranda had grabbed her hand to drag her backstage, breaking the news that she would be taking part in the show within the next minutes.

Winner. The honey blonde was quietly there, somewhat on the left. Was she smirking? Or just blushing? Unless she had simply forgotten to put on more sunscreen during the day. She would look like a lobster for her return to Boston and Jane could swear that she would hear of it for the next month or so.

Whatever. She would have all the time in the world to get a lecture about the epidermis. Now she had to sing. In front of everyone.

She cleared her voice - way too close to the microphone which made her jump of surprise – and timidly started singing along the tune; hoping that there would never be a video of this moment or she could quit her job at the BPD now. Cause: reputation killed by The Scorpions.

But why waiting for being back to Boston to feel ridiculous? Thirty minutes later – while the show had ended and everyone was by the main pool enjoying a late-night party – Jane rolled her eyes as Maura burst out laughing for the thousandth time within a minute. Even the Coco-Loco didn't seem to work out. She was still way too sober for the whole thing.

"I can't believe you're mocking me, Maur'. Really. That's not very nice, you know."

Giggles. Hand in front of her mouth as if to control her laughter better. Complete fail. Biting her lower lip, the medical examiner squeezed her partner's forearm apologetically.

"You were very brave, on stage. I don't think I would have done it myself, you know." Pause. "Yet thankfully, you nonetheless chose another career."

Jane made a face and gulped down the rest of her cocktail. On to the next one. She really needed to forget her slight humiliation. "Yeah. Whatever... But you're really not helping, Maura. Really not helping right now."

The honey blonde stood up – adjusted her dress – and held out her hand to her partner. She wasn't laughing anymore. Her eyes were glimmering of delight – a delicate smile embraced her lips – but she was being serious again. At last.

"Then come and dance with me. Please."

A merengue was playing, remembering Jane of their excursion to Punta Cana when she had overcome whatever timidity to dance in the middle of the street with Maura. It had barely occurred two weeks earlier but it seemed like an eternity. Everything had changed since then, for the better.

Now that was a winner.


	44. Goodbye

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews... :)**_

**Chapter forty-four – Goodbye**

As she checked the group picture on the Club Med web page, Jane couldn't help but smile. It was a nice shot. Everyone was smiling, holding each other by the waist or the shoulders. Thankfully the web visitors would never get to see what had happened just after. Not a single vacationer hadn't burst into cries as the shuttles supposed to take them back to the airport had arrived.

Heartbreaking goodbyes. Then were there really joyful ones?

Biting her lips as if to prevent a new lump from forming in her throat, the brunette took a deep breath and tried to minimize the whole situation.

"We will see them again, right?" Silence. Frown. "Right, Mau-..." But as she looked up from her cell phone, Jane realized that her partner wasn't sitting by her side anymore. "Now where the hell is she?"

Surrounded by travel bags and suitcases, the Italian turned around with difficulty and squinted her eyes at the airport terminal. The room was rather small – crowded of suntanned vacationers sipping a last cocktail before returning to their respective cities. After a long effort, she spotted the medical examiner by a duty free. Again? Jane rolled her eyes and repressed a moan of slight despair. Maura had probably bought half of Punta Cana an hour ago. What on earth was she interested in, now?

"Hi."

Lisa's voice made her jump of surprise. Panicked – taken aback – Jane looked up and smiled shyly. They hadn't talked since the day before when they had got interrupted as the detective had been told that Maura was at the infirmary.

"Here's my address in Boston." The woman held out a piece of a paper to Jane then shrugged; uncertain that she was behaving as she should have.

The Italian accepted it and preferred to not mention that she already had it, thanks to the BPD. _She's coming to you, don't screw it. Not again. Do you hear me? _

"Perhaps we could do something some day, the four of us... Going to the restaurant or something. Where... Where do you live?"

Jane cleared her voice, suddenly uncomfortable. "In Back Bay and... And Maura on Beacon Hill."

"Oh. You don't live together?" Lisa seemed genuinely surprised. She knew now that they were not married but obviously she had nonetheless understood that they were still a couple.

Yet she had no idea that they hadn't even been together for two weeks.

"No!" Why the vehement tone? The idea wasn't incongruous. Well, not that much. "I mean not yet. Perhaps one day... Considering the amount of time I spend at Maura's anyway, it would be a mere formality. My mother lives in her guesthouse. It's... It's a family thing."

Lisa nodded then crossed her arms against her chest. She observed her feet for long seconds before daring to speak.

"Am I going to get protection, now?"

Jane looked aside – awkwardly – and ran her tongue over her lips. Her last Skype session with Cavanaugh in the morning hadn't changed anything to the current situation. Mabel Smith still refused to speak and they had lost trace of her acquaintance who had made it to the Dominican Republic. He might even be there in the terminal right now for all she knew. And that was not a joyful thought at all.

"I don't know... If you want one then I can arrange it for you like now. My boss will probably ask you to come to the BPD on Monday for.. You know... The usual procedure."

Lisa nodded – seemed to hesitate – then shrugged finally. "Then perhaps I would like someone to look after us. I don't think Mabel would do something like that but... I would never forgive myself if something had to happen to Guadalupe. I love her."

…

The plane took off – smoothly – and soon the asphalt disappeared behind the clouds that swallowed the whole Punta Cana. Everything was over, now. Back to Boston. Back to gray – cold – Massachusetts and crime scenes. Back to normal life, in a word. Because the last three weeks were a reflect of nothing but a parenthesis, a fake feeling of routine. Maura knew it.

Head leaned against the pillow, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't tell me you are doing breathing exercises in the middle of our flight."

The raspy voice made her smile. Her eyes still closed, the medical examiner shook her head before pouting. "I am just slightly tired and melancholic." She paused, pondered her words and feelings. "The good melancholy, though. Do you see what I mean?"

Jane shook her head then realized that Maura still had to open her eyes. "No... Melancholy is a bitch, to me."

The remark made Maura laugh. "Not the one that brings up soft – sweet – reminiscences. This one is warm and welcoming. Comforting like a lullaby."

"Comforting like a lullaby?" Incredulous stare. Blink. Smirk. "How many cocktails did you have before leaving?"

The honey blonde opened an eye, shook her head. She didn't reply. Instead, she turned her MP3 on but as the first notes of rock filled her ears instead of classical music, she barely restrained a gasp and glared at Jane who was now smirking; obviously satisfied with her trick.

Arms crossed on her chest, the brunette shrugged. "I got you a 'Jane playlist' ready for the flight. Just as you had changed everything on my MP3 to only put bachata and merengue. Enjoy. Or not. You'll see how I felt that day."

Obviously annoyed, Maura moved on her seat and pouted like a child. "We can hardly compare the soft rhythm of salsa to AC/DC. It might cause irreversible damage to my eardrums."

"Yeah? Well the bachata caused irreversible damage to my brain so deal with it and that's it."

Smiling politely at the light bickering, Maura looked down at her lap then bit her lower lip as doubts invaded her mind. Suddenly, without any warning. She had promised herself that she wouldn't think about it but obviously it was more complicated than a simple wish. The feelings were there – clutched to her skin – and they would not leave her a single minute.

She swallowed hard, hesitated.

"We will be alright, won't we?"

No need to give further explanation. Jane understood immediately. Her arms slid on the scientist's waist as she rested her head in the crook of her neck and let the ghost of a kiss brush the blonde's shoulder. She was just as worried and stressed as Maura but she wanted to believe that they would do just fine; that coming back to their daily life and routine wouldn't damage the relationship they had just started.

"Remember the emeralds and the rubies, Maur'. They're on our finger for a reason, no? You bought them for a reason, a fair one. So yes. We will do just fine." Uncertainty betrayed by a shaking tone of voice.

The medical examiner nodded and observed the ring that she was wearing. They hadn't found back the wedding band but everyone seemed to have assumed that she had simply taken it off because of the heat when that ring – the one with the rubies – would have been slightly bigger and bearable enough.

Ridiculous explanation but it came in handy.

They were saying goodbye to a lot more than Punta Cana when she thought about it. They were leaving behind a whole life to start a new one, uncertain yet hopefully sweet. It was a lot. A lot to deal with.

"I bet $50 that ma' will turn to be the first one to allude to the whole thing. What do you think?" Jane laughed but her voice did not result enough and still betrayed her slight anxiety.

"I never give into gambling and neither should you."

Eye roll. Sigh of exasperation. Would Maura ever be a little bit less literal? No, of course not. She lacked what it took to actually understand sarcasm. For whatever reason. Jane took a deep breath.

"Okay. Let me rephrase it... Don't you think ma' has chances to be the one who will allude to us the first?"

Shake of the head. Chin up in defiance. "You know I can't guess, Jane."

The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed heavily before running a hand through her messy hair. "Oh for Christ's sake... You want my death. Fine. Then shut up and let me sleep on your shoulder. You're... A nice pillow." _One that smells nice, besides. Very nice._

"Make sure you don't dribble on my cardigan. It is angora." _I refuse to come back to Boston with a ruined angora cardigan. I lost a ring, enough with the disasters already._

"I don't dribble. We both know that you are the one who does." Sheepish smile. Eyes closed. Jane repressed a laugh as she heard Maura gasp.

Yep. Still too easy to offend her at times.


	45. And Now

**Chapter forty-five – And Now**

Palms resting on top of her bed – feet joined – Jane scanned her bedroom and took a deep breath. She was back home, under a blue sky but still. The smell wasn't familiar anymore, the light less bright. The furniture too different. And it was calm, way too calm. She missed the busy vibe of the resort, the smell of monoi now fading away from her arms. A thousand details that during the past three weeks had been the exact essence of her – unique – daily life.

And now what?

She swallowed hard and put a protective hand on Jo Friday as the dog jumped on her lap. Her eyes stopped on her suitcase, just in front of her. It was opened but she hadn't unpacked anything yet. Fresh from the shower – a bath towel around her athletic frame – she was staring at the clothes neatly folded in the suitcase but didn't seem to feel the urge to go and grab some; too afraid to break the very last connection she still had with Punta Cana.

Just as she had imagined, coming back to Massachusetts was hard. Emotionally. But not because of the weather nor because of the landscape. She simply felt lonely, vulnerable in her too quiet apartment.

What had happened to her independence? Her freaking independence. The one she annoyed people with on a constant basis, starting with her mother. All of a sudden, she was feeling the urge to be surrounded by people. To take part in a ton of activities. To meet Lisa and Guadalupe for lunch.

To be with Maura.

Maura. The Italian bit her lower lip and made a face. _You're not getting clingy, are you? Dammit, Riz'. Anything but that, please. Seriously... Not. That. _Eye roll. Feet tapping nervously on the floor. One. Two. Three.

Sigh.

"Let's go for a walk, Jo!" Without waiting for a semblance of reply, Jane stood up – the dog jumping back on the floor – and grabbed the first pair of jeans to get dressed up.

…

Washing machine: on. Shower: taken. Checking the mail: postponed. Checking emails: postponed even more if not forever if possible. Her mental list checked, Maura nodded to nobody but herself and went to pour water in a tea kettle. She hadn't drunk tea since she had left Boston.

It had only been three weeks but she had lost her automatism. Surprisingly. _Hopefully you will still be able to practice an autopsy correctly on Monday. What will your team think about you if you choose a scalpel of 10 instead of a scalpel of 12? Sort it out, Isles. And take advantage of Sunday to revise your basics. Just in case._

Heart versus reason. Not even a fair battle. No, rectification: not even a battle at all. She missed Jane and all the things that reminded her of the brunette. Her mess, her jokes. Her voice. Her arms, her kisses. Everything. _You are showing signs of addiction. Love addiction. You know what it means, don't you? Oh yes, you do. _A bit panic, Maura bit the inside of her mouth and repressed a moan of despair. She knew she had been in love with Jane since a very long time but – curiously – the irreversibility of the whole thing had just struck her now.

The door bell pierced the silence and made her jump, taking her out of her daydreams immediately. Not caring much about her attire, she crossed the living-room and went to open the door.

Frown. "Why are you wearing a sarong and a rainbow shirt? We aren't at the resort anymore, Maur'."

The honey blonde shrugged and closed back the door behind her partner before walking straight to the kitchen to prepare two mugs of tea. "Everything is in the washing machine."

Hives. She had barely taken with her one third of her closet to the Dominican Republic but as she had stood just before her clothes, everything had seemed too cold; too insipid. Unlike her sarong and one of the shirts she had won at a contest at the Club Med.

"But you aren't planning on going to work wearing this, are you? Because if so, I definitely need to take a pic or something." Sitting on the couch, Jane accepted the mug and approached it from her lips. She was cold.

The medical examiner sat by her side and let a timid smile play on her lips. "I won't. A sarong wouldn't be very hygienic in an autopsy room."

Jane laughed but her mind was already focused on the reason why she had come here with Jo Friday who was now joyfully trotting around as if she owned the place. What was the detective supposed to do? It was weird – all of a sudden – because their surrounding was different. And they were different. Their relationship was not the one they had had as they had left Boston a few weeks earlier.

And now?

The question that had been haunting their mind for a while now was finally finding an echo in their situation, in the current context.

"I..." Jane cleared her voice but the sentence she was about to make died somewhere between her heart and her lips as Maura planted a kiss on her shoulder before resting her head there.

"We will do just fine. I love you, Jane."

They still had to see their friends, family and colleagues. Apart from the well-known buildings of the city, they hadn't had any interaction whatsoever with their familiar surroundings.

And as much as it was silent, a delicate apprehension was embracing their thoughts oppressively.

The Italian nodded. So many things remained blurry, from details to more general – important – points. Things she had never thought about before, with any of her previous relationships. One more time, she was realizing how things were different with Maura. Better – stronger – but scaring as well for counting so much. Everyone knew for them but still, how were they supposed to behave in public? What would she do once she would see her mother? Act as if nothing had happened or pass a bold arm around Maura's waist while holding Angela's gaze?

She swallowed hard.

They hadn't even kissed since coming back to Boston, hadn't shared the slightest sign of affection. Maura's last remark was the first step towards their relationship. The very first allusion to it. _And it couldn't come from you, Riz'? Chicken! _

"Would you like to stay here for the night?"

The scene was surrealistic. They were both staring straight in front of them – mug of tea in hand – not daring the slightest gaze towards each other. And then the question, full of a meaning that had never occurred before in Boston.

"Yes."

Against all expectations, Jane's voice rose in the air loud and clear. Full of determination and self-confidence. At least she knew what she wanted in spite of all these inner thoughts that made her feel dizzy. She ran her tongue over her lips and focused on the reflection of their bodies on the television set. The shape of their figures.

"I wouldn't sleep well if you weren't next to me." Eye roll, blushing. Could she get even more clingy? Or sappy? What had happened to the Jane Rizzoli everyone knew? Where was she?

Maura turned her head around – grabbed Jane's chin to force her to look at her – then grinned of that grin that the brunette loved so much; the one that warmed up her stomach and rocked her whole body peacefully.

They kissed. Slowly, sweetly. As if it were the first one, their very first one. And it was, somehow. Punta Cana was far, now. They had left behind the Dominican Republic – the delicate three-week parenthesis – and were back to their normal life. This would be their daily routine, their familiar surrounding. As a couple. Soon, they would forget the beaches and the cocktails by the swimming-pool only to build other memories that assembled one to each other would give shape to the story they had started building. Together.

The seconds passed by and a self-confidence began to appear out of nowhere. The kiss turned more eager just like their caresses. Bold hands passing underneath clothes, breaths becoming shorter and rough.

Why she opened her eyes at this exact moment, Jane had no idea, but all of a sudden she noticed Bass staring at them and abruptly took her distance with Maura.

"Your tortoise is ogling the whole thing. That's a bit... Awkward." _Yeah. Just like the first sentence you made after the first kiss you shared since you came back. Congrats. You're really a genius, Riz'._

Maura burst out laughing. A contagious laugh and soon Jane joined her in the process before the ridiculousness of the whole thing.

_You see, Isles, nothing has changed. A tiny bit – a tiny difference – made it better, sweeter. And that is all. So you don't have to be afraid. You have made the right choices. You belong with Jane. And now what? Well, just live it to the fullest. _

_It's just Maura. The woman you've spent most of your time with for the past few years. The one who makes sense when she's around. You know she's the right one so stop freaking out, Riz'. There's no point. And now what? Well, focus on this instant._

Just that.

**The End - to be continued**

**_Author's note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, it is the first time I get so many of them and I enjoyed each one. I am really glad you liked this story so much and since it worked well, I have decided to write a sequel; fair enough considering the amount of people wondering how Jane and Maura would adapt back to their Boston life. This story being centered on Punta Cana, I couldn't go on forever so instead, you will get a sequel. I will start posting it on June, 9th. I am presently covering a tennis tournament and have a crazy schedule (with no day off) so if I started the story now, I wouldn't be sure to be able to update it every day. On June 9th it will be just fine. Feel free to let me know what you would like to see in this sequel. These stories are yours as much as they are mine. _**


End file.
